The Surprise in the Jealousy
by hot4booth
Summary: The women enter the BAU men in a silent auction for a date in order to raise money for a charity. When Morgan discovers that Reid is dating someone, he is surprised to discover he is jealous. Slash. Changed rating to M just to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. Squeal Worthy

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts**

**April Prompt: **Team Challenge: The women enter the BAU men are some type of contest or event such as a dance competition, karaoke contest or auction for a date in order to raise money for a charity.(5,000 word minimum)

**Author's Notes: **This is a Romance Morgan/Reid story. I've never written anything like this so I hope it works. Here's a short introductory chapter.

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 1 – Squeal Worthy**

"Good morning, good morning. Look at you, Mama. You have some extra pep in your step. You and Lynch kiss and make up?"

"That's old news, my chocolate love hunk. What I have is delicious news."

"Isn't your chocolate hunk delicious enough?" he teased her back.

"Don't get me side-tracked. Follow me. We have people to see and things to plan."

Morgan shook his head and chuckled softly. "Woman, what trouble do you have cooking this time?" he mumbled to himself as he followed her.

**~oOo~**

It didn't take long to have Rossi and Hotch's attention from the walkway above as the rest of the team hovered around JJ and Prentiss's desks in the bull pen.

"What is the theme of the silent auction for this year? Must be something techy to have you so excited," reasoned Reid. "Which means I'm not really needed." He attempted to return to the safety of his work space. Garcia quickly stopped him.

"No. It's better!"

That got everyone's attention.

"Oh, this I gotta here," said JJ.

"Better than techy for my tech kitten?" asked Rossi.

"Much!" Garcia emphasized with her hands showing excitement. "Ladies… the silent auction is for a night on a Potomac River Dinner Cruise with the man that gets your winning bid."

"What?" squeaked Reid.

"You've gotta be kidding," growled Rossi. "Who came up with that lame idea?"

"I'm sure it wasn't Strauss," deadpanned Hotch.

"So, who's volunteering?" Garcia looked expectantly at all the males in the vicinity of the bull pen.

"I'm always game for a night with some lovely attention of the feminine kind," said Morgan slyly.

"Well, that was a given," announced Prentiss.

"You know me so well. Will you be one of the bidders for me?"

"In your dreams, Hot Dawg!"

"Oooh! That one hurt."

"But so fitting," commented Reid. Morgan didn't hesitate to slap him on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Reid complained.

"What about you, Spence," asked JJ.

"I think I'll sit this one out."

"You can't do that. It's for a good cause." Morgan looked to Garcia. "What's the charity this year, Baby Girl?"

"This year's auction is going to buy needed school supplies for our city schools that are seeing an influx of homeless and immigrant students."

"Even in the suburbs, Jack's teacher told me they were struggling with supplies, the standard kind and multi-lingual resources," informed Hotch.

"Great! So we can count on you, too!" chattered Garcia excitedly.

"Sorry! I can't do that. I'm dating someone."

"It's just one night, Hotch," said JJ. "Even Garcia is signing Kevin up."

"Does he even know about the auction?" asked Rossi knowingly.

"Well, not yet. But I have my ways of persuasion."

"Sure you do," mumbled Rossi.

"So, Rossi? Are you in?" smirked Prentiss.

"It's not really my style."

"Are you kidding? You're a legend around here. You'll bring some big dough," laughed Morgan.

"I like picking out my own women, thank you. I don't resort to selling myself," he complained.

JJ grimaced. "It's for charity. It's not like we're expecting you to sleep with the lady."

"What fun would skipping that part of the date be?"

Morgan laughed, the women groaned and Hotch grimaced.

"Dave, your auction comes with the stipulation that the bidders may not be FBI employees," announced Hotch.

"What? This is charity. You can't do that." Rossi was clearly miffed.

"You go along with it and I'll join the embarrassment of being on display." Hotch turned to Garcia. "How exactly does this work?" he asked all of a sudden worried about the specifics.

"Relax, guys. A photo and description about you appears at the auction. You don't have to show up for anything until date night."

"Alright. That sounds acceptable… if Beth is okay with it. So I'm not promising anything."

"You really think she'll agree?" asked Reid.

"It's just one night," said Morgan with a questioning brow.

"One… one night is a big deal when you're dating someone new. It's not like living together when you see each other every day. And with this job, there aren't very many days," he reasoned.

The team looked at him quietly while waiting for some sort of scientific data on relationships. But that wasn't what they heard.

"And add to that the jealousy it could cause and it might add unwanted stress to the relationship."

"And you are overly concerned about the psychology of relationships all of a sudden because…" Morgan said waiting for Reid to give some sort of Reid-like answer.

Reid didn't need to answer because Garcia squealed so loudly they were sure she could be heard two floors up.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**


	2. The Inquisition

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** I'm thrilled with the response to my first chapter of my first M/R romance story. I truly had no idea it would get the attention it did. (311 hits, 20 alerts, 6 favorites and 5 reviews)

_**Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 2: The Inquisition **

"_And add to that the jealousy it could cause and it might add unwanted stress to the relationship."_

"_And you are overly concerned about the psychology of relationships all of a sudden because…" Morgan said waiting for Reid to give some sort of Reid-like answer._

_Reid didn't need to answer because Garcia squealed so loudly they were sure she could be heard two floors up_.

**~oOo~**

"Garcia." One calmly spoken name and one glare only Hotch could give turned their attention away from Garcia.

Reid turned three shades of red.

"Is she serious?" asked Morgan.

"Well, obviously," snorted Emily. "He's not defending himself."

"He's not making eye contact," added JJ.

"He's blushing and getting warmer," laughed Rossi. "Is she pretty?"

"Is she prettier than you?" Morgan laughed at his own joke as he received a glare that would frighten no one, not even a child.

"When can we meet her?" asked Garcia who was practically bouncing up and down in her excitement.

"Obviously, now's not the time. Garcia, don't you have some cases you need to share with me?" asked Hotch, interrupting her for the second time.

"Of course, sir. Coming right up."

"The rest of you, get back to work," demanded Hotch.

Reid practically ran back to his desk and pretended to engross himself in a file.

**~oOo~**

Reid knew he wouldn't be able to keep his new relationship hidden forever, but three weeks was definitely too soon. And he knew the inquisition was far from over. He just wasn't sure who would be more relentless, Morgan or Garcia. Actually, he wouldn't mind sharing his news with Garcia if she could promise to keep it quiet. Morgan, on the other hand, he worried about immensely. It wasn't teasing in general that worried him; it was the type and intensity. He wondered if he'd actually not tease at all and refuse to recognize him unless they were working.

It never used to bother him when Morgan called him Pretty Boy. But today… today it was in a different context. Today he assumed what came natural to him. He assumed he was dating a girl and he was ready to make joke after joke about who was prettier. Most likely, he would be planning on comparing eyes, legs and hair, when his hair was longer,of course. He'd stayed in the closet at the FBI for so long just to be around Morgan. If he couldn't be anything more to him, at least he could have his friendship. But the learning that he is gay and the fact that Morgan had been abused when he was young, would it cause the man to turn away? Was he about to lose his best friend?

All these "feelings" were very uncomfortable. He preferred facts. They were easier to deal with, easier to find answers to. Wading through a sea of feelings was exhausting. He desperately needed another cup of coffee. He knew it would risk the increase of anxiety, but at least the caffeine may get him on track and writing reports without distraction.

**~oOo~**

Morgan's mind just wasn't on his work. He wasn't the fastest with paperwork, but this was going to look bad if he didn't get his ass in gear. But he just couldn't stop himself from watching Reid from the window in his office. He wondered if the girlfriend could have anything to do with leaving the BAU a little earlier and seeing him less on the weekends. He told himself that was cool. Even his Pretty Boy needed a little lovin'.

That kid could focus on a task almost as well as Hotch, and that was saying something! Reid loved a "good paper trail." The thought usually made Morgan laugh or get annoyed depending on his mood. But now, he was just concerned. He'd been watching him for a good fifteen minutes and he hadn't turned a single page. He knew something more than the team finding out about his girlfriend had to be troubling him. Something was definitely wrong. All Morgan knew was he needed to know more.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**lederra, gublerette, **and **omgnotagain** – Thank you so much for the encourgament! "It was amusing, fun and has potential" are all great things for an author to hear. Especially when writing in unfamiliar territory. I hope the second chapter met with your expectations.

**Srienia** – Thank you so much on the compliment for the Morgan & Garcia banter! I do my best to keep characters "in character" with their dialogue. I find Reid the most difficult one to write. I have a general outline for this story, but haven't fleshed out all of the chapters, yet. I'll try and keep the boyfriend to a minimum. He won't stay around for too long ;)

**LIGHTNSHADOWS** – You were definitely right about why Garcia was squealing :) Who will be bidding on the guys will remain a mystery for a little while longer. You should expect some drama and humor along with the romance. As far as who's bidding on Reid, you'll have to wait and see! *u*


	3. Sharing is Difficult

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** I'm thrilled with the continued interest in this story! Thank you for continuing to read.

_**Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 3: Sharing is Difficult**

_He'd been watching him for a good fifteen minutes and he hadn't turned a single page. He knew something more than the team finding out about his girlfriend had to be troubling him. Something was definitely wrong. All Morgan knew was he needed to know more._

**~oOo~**

A day before the big auction, the team got a case out of town. Each man was openly thankful. Emily and JJ were miffed. They were looking forward to a semi-formal evening of dancing, drinks and watching bids. But by the end of the first day, Morgan and Reid were also wishing they were at the auction.

They walked into their shared hotel room in fowl moods. Reid set his Go-Bag gently on the floor dealing with his stress much better than Morgan who threw his on the nearest bed.

"I can't believe we're doing this," grumbled Morgan.

"By _this_, I'm assuming you're either surprised Hotch assigned us an unusual task to lure out the suspects or you're annoyed we're stuck sharing a room."

"I was talking about the first, but now that you mention it, I'm referring to both."

Reid glared at him. "I don't know what your problem is. I'm the one that has to put up with your snoring and television viewing habits."

Morgan snorted. "Okay, I'm not surprised you don't like the sports, but are you telling me you don't like the babes?"

Reid rolled his eyes.

"And I don't snore," he added.

Reid arched an eyebrow. "Yes, you do. Although, I admit it isn't loud. What's harder to ignore is hearing you talk while you're sleeping."

"I do?" _Damn! What have I revealed?_

Reid grinned. "I have an eidetic memory."

Morgan groaned. "How embarrassed should I be?"

Reid kept grinning but said nothing as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**~oOo~**

An hour later, Morgan still couldn't sleep. "You still awake, Pretty Boy?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'd like to fall asleep before you give me a commentary of your dreams."

"So, you're really not kidding about that? You're not trying to get back at me for the latest prank?"

Reid laughed endearingly. "No, I'll come up with something much better for that last one."

All was quiet for a couple of minutes before Morgan got the courage to ask Reid what's been on his mind.

"Reid?"

"Yeah, I'm still awake."

"What's been bothering you lately?"

"Why do you think something's been bothering me? Have you been watching me?"

"What? No!" he lied. "I can just sense it."

"There's no scientific proof that such a thing exists. You're profiling me. We agreed we wouldn't do that to each other."

"I know." Morgan sighed and rolled over to his side to find Reid was already facing him. "But I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"No nightmares or headaches?"

"No, nothing like that."

"So, there is something," Morgan stated.

"Morgan," he warned.

"Come on. You seem to know personal stuff about me from my loud mouth."

"I won't dispute that, the dreams nor the loud mouth."

They both laughed and stayed quiet again for a couple of minutes.

"Is this about your new relationship?"

Reid stayed quiet.

"Look, I know that I don't have much experience with long-term relationships, but I'm willing to listen," he offered.

"I know."

Nothing more was said and both eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 4 coming soon! **

**What's got our boys so annoyed about their job the next day? **

**Be ready for a few laughs.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Jenny crum – **So glad you loved the update. It's unusual for me to have so little dialogue and more inner thoughts. I'm glad it turned out well.

**Srienia – **You're welcome. I like getting feedback and suggestions. We have a few more chapters to get through before the actual dinner cruise. The team is on a case during the auction, but Garcia has everything under control. *u*

**dianaj2w**– I'm so glad you found the story and are enjoying it! Thanks for letting me know. Reviews, no matter how long or short, are like sprinkles on top of the ice cream cone *u* Just that little bit makes it more special and memorable. Okay, that was kinda sappy, but I take pride in my stories and the creativity I try and put into them.

**Omgnotagain** – Your enthusiasm made me smile like a goofball for quite awhile. So glad you liked the unexpected plot point in that chapter. Poor Reid for worrying about Morgan. They'll both learn about each other and themselves and be better for it.

**lederra – **I usually try to interject some humor into most of my chapters. It balances out the tough emotions from the cases. I was feeling depressed and anxious for Reid when I was writing his thoughts. As I said above to _omgnotagain_, . Poor Reid for dealing with Morgan. They'll both learn about each other and themselves and be better for it.

**Anon** – Thanks for the encouragement. I'm loving this story and hope life stays calm so I can finish it quickly.


	4. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Note:** Thank you **Srienia, KuroFye-fangirl, nannily, jilliebo41, Lenika08**, **superfanficreader, jenny crum** and **imaginess** for your reviews!

_Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter._

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 4: Preparations**

The next morning, the men quietly got ready for the next day. Neither wanted to think about their assignment just yet. And Reid was grateful the silence also meant the questions stopped. He wasn't ready for Morgan's reaction; he was so convinced it wouldn't be positive. The only thing either man wanted right then was coffee and breakfast, Reid's coffee with extra sugar, of course.

They met the team in the lobby and separated into two SUVs. They weren't rushed, but they certainly were on a time schedule to give the profile to the first shift of local officers. Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss were the first to arrive and had Garcia set up to conference with them.

Knowing that Garcia couldn't see them, JJ announced, "The grouches and I are here. I'm ready, but I don't know about them." Rossi was trying not to laugh while Hotch didn't even flinch. Prentiss couldn't neglect some good old fashioned teasing.

"You're going to be naturals at modeling. Morgan knows how to strut and put on a show for women in clubs."

JJ looked at Reid. "And Reid has those long legs, big doe eyes, and his curls are growing out again to the boy band look."

"It'll work if he doesn't trip over his own feet," said Morgan with a smirk. They all laughed except Reid who was showing his kitten glare and Hotch who remained stoic.

"Relax Reid," reassured Rossi. "You look so much like the victims that this will be over quickly. Morgan has your back and undercovers will be everywhere."

"My hot stuff can make anyone swoon. Just follow his lead, Boy Genius. Smile and wink and they won't stay in hiding for long."

"But have you seen the clothes they want us to wear?" squeaked Reid.

"It won't be that bad," claimed Prentiss. "You've already got the look. Remember Kansas City? You're the one that got propositioned by all the prostitutes." Even Hotch smiled at that one.

"He did?" asked Rossi.

"You're so "old school," said Prentiss with a roll of the eyes.

"He definitely has the look," Garcia confirmed. "Why do you think Derek calls him, _Pretty Boy_?"

"What are you insinuating, Baby Girl?" asked Morgan tightly.

No one noticed as Reid shrunk back in his seat with his shoulders hunched a bit. And there it was, thought Reid. The reason he would continue to evade Morgan's questions. If he knew the truth, he could very well lose his best friend, the only person he truly trusted besides his own mother and the person he not only loved but unknowingly taught him about love. He had spent years protecting his friendship with Morgan by even going to the extreme and avoiding potential romantic relationships altogether. Each time he let his guard down, he ended up ending the relationship before it became too serious.

"Relax, Chocolate God. I'm just saying you're very perceptive."

"Very natural for a profiler," Prentiss calmed him with a hand on his back.

"I want a camera feed on the stage, too," announced Garcia. "I want to see my chocolate god and I'm looking forward to seeing more tailored clothes on Reid's long legs and that cute, firm…"

"Garcia, that's enough," scolded Hotch.

Poor Reid was bright red.

"Garcia, what new information do you have for us?" asked Hotch.

"The auction was a huge success!"

"That's not what I had in mind."

"Oh, oh. Tell us!" begged Prentiss. "Who got top dollar?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out. But I will say that it's one of our studly men." She smiled mischievously.

"Probably Morgan," said Reid like it was just a matter of fact.

Morgan's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"My chocolate god is a sight to behold, but I'm not giving away anything."

Both girls pouted.

"Now, Garcia," demanded Hotch referring to the case. But he was interrupted once again, this time by the waitress. Rossi chuckled at the look on his friend's face.

**~oOo~**

When breakfast was done, Hotch announced that Morgan and Reid would head to the multi-purpose convention center while the rest of the team gave the profile. Morgan and Reid were met by a tall slender woman with long red hair. She led them to their shared dressing room that held racks of garments, two partitions for dressing, mirrors and a make-up station. It was already occupied by a charismatic man, Mr. Warren, the apparel coordinator. He was of average height with sandy brown hair that had started to bald.

"Good! You're here! We have lots of work to do." He spoke quickly and shook hands with both men just as quickly as he talked. "Come in! Come in. Let me get a good look at you," he added with a clap of his hands. Morgan and Reid looked at each other with apprehension.

After several changes of clothes, posing in mirrors and being studied like bugs, Mr. Warren decided they were ready for the fun to begin.

"Uh… what would that be?" asked Reid.

"Training," he answered. "You need to learn to walk the runway. Of course, this evening you will be wearing make-up. Come with me."

"Make-up?" questioned Morgan. Now he felt as nervous as Reid looked.

"Of course. You'll be walking under spotlights that would wash out your facial features if you didn't apply make-up."

**~oOo~**

Prentiss arrived early at the convention center with Morgan and Reid. They had already received all the updates and went over the map where each agent and officer would be located. Prentiss was there to help between clothing changes to reattach hidden microphones and give updates and directions to them if anything changed. Much to their dismay, Prentiss convinced them to put on all of their outfits so that she could plan where to put the microphones ahead of time. Unfortunately, it also gave Prentiss time to give her opinions about how they looked in each ensemble.

"Whoever helped you coordinate that outfit knew what he was doing," Prentiss praised Reid.

Reid huffed in annoyance. "I can't believe I haven't sprained an ankle wearing matching socks."

"How many times have you tripped today?" asked Prentiss genuinely. Morgan laughed.

"Only once," uttered Reid.

"You should have seen, Romeo, the runway manager," Morgan told her still grinning.

"His name is Romeo. Please tell me that's not his real name."

"Don't look at me," Reid said to Prentiss. "I don't know everything."

"What does he look like?" she continued.

"Why does it matter what he looks like?" asked Reid.

"I want to know if the name suits him. Does it?"

Reid looked confused.

"He looks Italian, younger and shorter than Rossi. He was wearing clothes to show off his muscles," Morgan provided her answers.

"Like you don't," said Reid.

"Not like that, I don't," he argued back.

"Well, that shirt is sure showing your physique. Turn around for me," said Prentiss.

Morgan was more than happy to show off. Reid rolled his eyes once he was facing him again.

"Your turn, Genius. Turn around."

"What? I'm not making a spectacle of myself."

"Please," Prentiss said sweetly.

Reid never liked to let her down so he caved.

"Very nice," she boasted. "Don't you think so, Morgan?"

"He looks like Reid in modern day clothes," said Morgan with a shrug. Although, Morgan did have to admit that Reid looked pretty hot in those clothes. "He'll make the women in the audience happy."

Reid smiled a little and went to the three-angled mirrors to inspect himself. "Maybe," he mumbled.

"No maybe about it," assured Prentiss. "Now let's get this figured out before the make-up specialists get here. I can't wait to see that!" Prentiss grinned at the men's grimaces.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 5 coming soon! **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Updates:** Thank you for your encouragement! It means a lot and helps me determine which stories to focus more time on. That said, this is one of three stories that are on a time frame for a monthly prompt so I'm hoping to have this done by May 1st.

**Reid:** Don't worry about Reid. He's worried about losing Morgan. The depth of his feelings for Morgan will unfold with the story. There's some unfounded angst to come but all will be resolved quickly. It's hard to explain without giving away the plot!

**Morgan:** Morgan doesn't know he's jealous, yet, but he's beginning to see Reid differently. The jealousy will unfold throughout the story before he understands what he wants and needs. Enjoy the ride!

**Morgan & Reid:** Sorry, it's not time for any kissing, yet, as nannily guessed. But I love happy endings :)

**Auction:** As was guessed, Garcia has things under control and all is going according to plan! I personally love the teasing she did in this chapter. The auction will take place when they get back home. Some important progress will be happening before the big event.

**KuroFye-fangirl:** Thank you so much for your compliments! I'm glad to know that I'm being successful in the genre; and keeping characters "in character" is very important to me. I love humor and when that comes across to the reader, I'm thrilled! I hope I cleared up Reid's feelings a bit in this chapter. Morgan's eyes are beginning to see Reid in a new light. All will continue to move forward!


	5. Luring out the Unsubs

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Note:** Thank you **jilliebo41, Sue1313, Srienia, nannily, jenny crum **and** Lenika08** for your awesome reviews!

_Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter._

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 5: Luring out the Unsubs**

Reid was the first to return from their first runway walk.

"Damn, those spotlights are warm," complained Morgan when he caught up to Reid and they began walking toward their changing room.

"I don't know why we're wearing these microphones. I can only see the people lining the stage. What am I going to tell team? At least, we don't have earphones. I would be tripping down and back again from the distraction."

Morgan mussed his hair. "You did good, kid."

They opened the door and found Prentiss waiting for them with a big smile. Both men asked, "What?"

"JJ said you were both great!"

"Morgan looked like a natural. I'm just glad I made down and back in one piece."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Reid. You did fine," Morgan insisted.

"Then why was Romeo reminding me afterwards to "Work it! Own the runway!" he mimicked Romeo.

"That's what he was saying?" laughed Prentiss. "I'm so going back stage with you next time."

"Could they tell we're wearing make-up?" asked Reid.

"I sure hope not," Morgan answered.

Prentiss laughed at them. "I don't know, but I can ask."

"No!" they both said with faces showing horror.

Prentiss looked confused. Morgan explained, "If they didn't say anything, they probably didn't notice."

She rolled her eyes. "Go change."

"You should ask if you can keep the clothes," Prentiss announced as she waited.

Reid snorted. "Why would I do that?"

"Because they're perfect for going to the bar," she answered quickly and obviously.

"If they don't, I'm taking you shopping," Morgan told Reid as he came out in a new outfit.

Reid poked his head around the partition with an eyebrow raised.

"You really need to go out more," Morgan explained with a shrug of the shoulders. "Relax, have some fun."

"Stay still, Morgan," said a slightly annoyed Prentiss.

"You don't have to go out to have fun," Reid objected.

"Like what? Read?" Morgan wanted to know.

"Really, Morgan?" Prentiss stopped what she was doing to look at him. "_You_ have to go hunting when you want some loving." When Morgan didn't have a reaction that she misinterpreted, she added, "As in, he's in a relationship." She looked at him with a facial expression that told him he was being dense.

Morgan still said nothing.

"You know, I'm not as inexperienced as people think," said Reid right before he appeared out in the open of the room.

"I… I know that," Morgan admitted with irritation.

"Touchy," she remarked.

"I just want to get this done."

"You're done. You're next Reid." But before she got started, her cell beeped a text. She handed the mic to Morgan.

"Where does this go when you're showing off your collar bone like that? I can't do this backwards anyway," Morgan complained.

"Guys," said Prentiss to get their attention.

Just then a manager knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for a response. "You two need to get out there. Your boss said we need to move this along faster."

"Why?" asked Reid.

Prentiss quickly took the mic from Morgan. "We don't want people, especially our unsubs, to leave early. The thunderstorms heading this way are producing tornadoes."

"This is not the kind of building one wants to be in…"

"Kid, we know. Hurry up."

**~oOo~**

"Much, much better," Romeo praised Reid and clapped his hands. "Not quite owning the stage, but you're getting there."

As soon as Morgan returned, they quickly headed to their room again.

"Are they seeing anything suspicious?" Reid asked hopefully.

"They have eyes on two possibles. I was watching one behind stage."

"Where did he come from?" asked Morgan.

"An emergency repair of a camera lens."

"Same guy?" asked Morgan. Prentiss nodded. "I thought we checked him out."

"We did."

"Where's the other one?" asked Morgan.

"At the backend of the stage on the left."

"That seems pretty risky," Reid replied while changing.

"He could have the gun concealed and act just as stunned as the rest of the audience, but we still don't know how he got through security. The undercovers are close to the two possible unsubs, and I'll be right next to Romeo."

"We did profile a team. They haven't found a third." Morgan stated rather than asked.

"With the people leaving because of the weather, it's probably going to be less suspicious for one or two to leave the building," Reid shared.

When they were ready to leave, Prentiss lightened the mood. "Come on, boys. It's time to work it and own the stage!" Reid groaned.

Romeo reminded Morgan to "own the stage." That was his signal to begin his walk down the runway as Reid was working his way back up. He didn't like that Reid was on stage and the unsub was most likely where Morgan couldn't see him.

As they were just about to pass each other, Morgan gave him a wink to tell him he was doing well. All of a sudden, Reid said, "Gun" and proceeded to tackle Morgan to the floor.

Stunned only momentarily, Morgan rolled both of them off the stage and down into the audience below.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 6 coming soon! **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**jilliebo41 **– I always like a little bit of angst. What's a love story without it?

**Sue1313** - Thanks! I almost didn't remember the socks. It was like a light bulb going off when he didn't like the clothes.

**Srienia** – I'm so happy that you found Reid adorable. I always wonder if I'm writing him in character enough. Don't you love guessing? Who could have gotten the highest price? Reid, Morgan, Hotch or Rossi? Or maybe Anderson? Or the director? Wasn't it the director that let Reid borrow his one-year coin? What about Kevin? I think not! I personally think Garcia can do better.

**nannily **– Derek and Spencer in their clothes – I thought about looking online and linking some outfits on my profile page, but then I decided that some things are better left to the imagination ;)

**jenny crum** – I love Garcia teasing, too. I like M/G stories as much as I like M/R stories. Morgan is too yummy not to be equal opportunity. *u* You're right about Morgan. You should see a little more in each chapter until he figures it out… finally!

**Lenika08 **– Thank you so much for the continued encouragement. Each and every review puts a smile on my face. I'm loving this story, too. I feel sorry for my other stories; there getting a little neglected right now.


	6. Trapped

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Note:** This is a very short chapter that just developed by itself. I hadn't planned it at all. In fact, it's one of my worst nightmares.

Thank you **Srienia, Sue1313, jenny crum, Lenika08, **and** BloodyRosie** for your awesome reviews!

_Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter. You may see your name more than once this time._

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 6: Trapped**

_As they were just about to pass each other, Morgan gave him a wink to tell him he was doing well. All of a sudden, Reid said, "Gun" and proceeded to tackle Morgan to the floor._

_Stunned only momentarily, Morgan rolled both of them off the stage and down into the audience below._

**~oOo~**

There was a second shot and the crowd realized it was from a gun. Panicked screaming began and people started falling to the floor in an attempt to escape danger. Unfortunately for Morgan and Reid, the densest part of the crowd was near the stage and they found themselves unable to get up.

"Oh God, they're touching me… everywhere." Reid's voice was shaky from fear. He was lying on top of Morgan with his face buried in his neck.

"Reid, look at me."

He looked up. "Block out the noise and touching. Just focus on me."

"Kind of hard not to; I'm on top of you."

"Okay, think of something relaxing and enjoyable. Block everything else out."

That was definitely not a good idea, Reid thought. Enjoyable was the feeling of Morgan lying right beneath him. He buried his face into Morgan's neck again trying to ignore his scent and how he felt. After a few moments, Reid whimpered.

"It's going to be okay, Pretty Boy. It's going to be okay," soothed Morgan who wiggled an arm free and gently rubbed the part of his back he could reach hoping it would calm him. It was comforting for both of them for only a couple of minutes when the noise from the mass of frightened people was overpowered by the sound of the horrid storm outside. The next two minutes seemed more like an hour and then everything was eerily quiet.

"If I had known this was going to happen, I would have begged for the earphones," said Morgan.

"I doubt at this point that any communication efforts are working. Did you hit your head hard?"

"I'm sure I'm fine. It was only a couple of feet."

Another gun shot pierced the air above them.

"Shit!" Morgan swore.

"Please don't do that."

"You're making a joke? Now?" Morgan chuckled despite the rotten situation they were in.

"I wish people would start moving," whined Reid.

"They probably are slowly starting to do that, but we're at the bottom wedged against the stage. I have an idea. Recite one of your favorite books."

"Really?"

Morgan liked the feeling of Reid's breath on his skin and it embarrassed him even though he knew no one else knew his thoughts. But he wanted and needed to help Reid. "Yes, as long as it's in English." Morgan could tell that Reid was now smiling.

Morgan wasn't paying much attention to what Reid was saying, but hearing his voice was oddly soothing.

**~oOo~**

About a half an hour later, Reid was hovering as paramedics were examining Morgan for signs of a concussion. Reid gave them a break when Hotch appeared with the news they'd been waiting for.

"We have three suspects in custody. Rossi and Prentiss are helping with the interrogations. The gun that Reid spotted was from the third gunman we hadn't identified. As soon as Reid yelled "_gun_", most of the crowd's attention was on the two of you, but it also stunned the gunman. The men behind him tackled him and the shot angled up and no one was injured."

"Where did the other shots come from?" asked Morgan.

"The second shot came from the suspect at the beginning of the runway. LEOs had him before he could take aim. He shot himself in the foot."

Reid smirked. "The beginning of justice."

"And then the storm came through." All three of them looked up to see the slight damage done to the roof in one corner of the building. "The camera repairman ran back into the building and JJ took aim and shot him in the leg."

"Pennsylvania Petite, best shot in the FBI," Morgan proudly declared.

"What about the two of you? We knew enough to know you were trapped, but we lost connection with you rather quickly."

"Morgan's refusing a CAT scan," answered Reid with a glower directed at him.

"I'm sure the emergency rooms are busy," Hotch acknowledged.

"Thank you." Morgan grinned at Reid. "Besides, it's not like Reid doesn't know all the signs of a concussion."

"This is true. But I'm not looking forward to waking you up every two hours tonight."

"I really don't think that's necessary," Morgan objected.

"I'll decide that."

The stressed and exhausted Hotch finally cracked a small smile at the two men.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 7 coming soon! **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Srienia** – I like adding cases to my stories. In some stories, it's just a tool to work around like in this one. I also have written stories where the case is a major focus. Morgan is slow, but he's going to start recognizing what his thoughts and feelings are for Reid.

**Sue1313 **and** jenny crum** – Go Reid! I like it when they protect each other instead of Morgan always getting to be the hero.

**Sue1313** - We'll find out about the clothes in a couple of chapters from now.

**jenny crum** – I'm happy to know that mimicking Romeo was funny :)

**jenny crum **and** BloodyRosie** - Were you surprised by what happened next? I was! I'm so claustrophobic that I shivered a couple of times imagining what they were going through.

**Lenika08** – It won't be too much longer!

In case you haven't seen this "on the set" interview from 2008, (I just saw if for the first time.) here's the link. Matthew said that Shemar is a great kisser!

www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=bIF_7dbKgdQ


	7. Power Outages & Speculations

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Note**: Happy Birthday to me! I was born 5 days after Shemar Moore. In a strange way, it makes turning 42 not as bad!

Thank you **jilliebo41, jenny crum, nannily, Sue1313, Ptitenath92, Lenika08, sharkbaitz17, ****BloodyRosie, **and **Srienia **for your very awesome reviews! And they really are great. It's like having a book chat at the end of chapters when I respond to them!

_**Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 7: Power Outages & Speculations**

Damage to the immediate area was minor. Lots of trees and power lines were down on buildings, cars and across roads causing the roads to be closed and having to use detours. They could see missing shingles from roofs and siding torn from houses torn from houses. Power outages were spotty around the suburban area. The police station was running on a generator as was the hotel they were staying at. Only essential emergency lights and security cameras were being powered, but they were promised that each guest would be supplied with a flashlight. It wasn't dark out when they changed and left to find a restaurant with electricity. Those that were open to the public were filled to capacity.

After driving a half an hour away, they stopped at a bar & grill to eat. There was also a dance floor. Hotch and Rossi swore they would not be dancing after they were done eating, but Reid wasn't so lucky. The ladies decided that Reid needed to learn to dance before the dinner cruise.

Reid looked helplessly at Morgan. "Don't look for me to save you. I've been directed to stay sober which means I cannot be a push over. You need to learn to move that body."

Reid blushed.

"Don't worry, Spence. Em and I saw you walking the runway like a pro. We'll have you dancing in no time."

Hotch, Rossi and Morgan chuckled as Reid sputtered his complaints to the girls who were practically dragging him to the dance floor. They continued to watch them as they guided his hips and coached him how to move his feet and arms. After a few polite jokes, the men turned their conversation to sports, Jack and back to sports.

When Emily and JJ returned to the table, Morgan wondered what happened to Reid. "Did the kid need a break?" he asked thinking he must be in the restroom.

"No," said Prentiss. "A guy came up to us and said it looked like he could help more."

"And he was okay with it?" Morgan asked in disbelief. He thought they must be trying to get under his skin. Reid didn't like to be touched, especially by people he didn't know.

"Look and see," Rossi answered. He was already watching the pair with interest.

Reid looked okay with it, but Morgan wasn't. And it became obvious to the rest of the team that Morgan wasn't pleased and it surprised them. Emily and JJ were confused because Morgan showed nothing but compassion to all victims regardless sexual orientation. So what was so different about Reid? Rossi and Hotch figured it was Morgan's protective streak.

Hotch broke the ice first. "He really does look like he's comfortable with him. He doesn't need protecting."

"Maybe his girlfriend is actually a boyfriend," Prentiss wondered aloud.

Morgan whipped his head around to look at her. After a couple moments of thought, he said, "I think I would know something like that."

"Are you sure?" probed JJ. "He didn't tell you about the bright light he saw before Tobias Henkle revived him.

Morgan studied Reid and the mysterious handsome man for a few more minutes before tearing himself away from the image and walking to the restroom. The girls went to the bar for another drink leaving Rossi alone with Hotch.

"Do you think he knows his own feelings for Reid?" Rossi asked Hotch.

Hotch was surprised by the question. "Do _you _think Morgan has feelings beyond friendship for Reid?"

"I think it's entirely possible they have strong feelings for each other that haven't been acknowledged."

"What makes you think that?"

"I've told you. I'm good at what I do. I suspected Emily was alive and being protected somewhere," Rossi said smugly. "Watch what's about to happen."

**~oOo~**

Reid was enjoying learning how to move to the rhythm of the music by listening to just one person and the fact that person was male made it all the better. He'd shrug it off later by saying it was easier to learn from a male perspective which was actually true for him.

He felt a hand palm his shoulder and he stiffened because he instantly knew it was Morgan. He turned around. "Morgan?"

Morgan refused to look at his companion. He didn't want to see what Reid saw. "Are you about ready to go?"

Reid was instantly concerned. Morgan was usually the last to leave a bar. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Reid was skeptical. "Should I take you to a hospital after all?"

"No, I don't need to go to a hospital," he answered with a bit of frustration. "Listen, I'm sorry I interrupted. I can see if any of the others are ready to go back."

Reid thought about grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving but just watched him for a moment. When he turned back around, his companion was dancing with someone else. Making eye contact with him, he waved and said "_thanks_" with a shy smile.

Reid hurried back to the team's table trying to avoid bumping into the crowd of people as he went.

"Spence, you looked great out there!"

"Uh, thanks."

"What was his name?" asked Rossi with a smirk neither Reid nor Morgan liked.

"Tim… or Tom. I don't remember."

"Whoever he was," began Prentiss. "He was a better teacher than JJ and me."

"It's probably easier to learn the guy's role from another guy. Don't you think?" Reid said as casually as he could.

"Sure, of course," Prentiss agreed. Reid wasn't sure what the strange smile meant.

"Morgan and I are ready to go. Who has keys to one of the SUVs?"

"I'm driving," Morgan stated. Morgan always drove one of the vehicles.

"Not a chance," Reid counted as he swiped the keys from Rossi. "You've been injured."

"This is going to be a long night," grumbled Morgan. "Anyone else ready to go?" He could be hopeful that Reid wouldn't do the driving, but they all shook their heads. Morgan sighed and followed Reid who was already at the door.

**~oOo~**

Rossi was looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"What are you looking so smug about?" asked Hotch.

"I told you so."

"I didn't see anything out of the ordinary," stated Hotch.

Rossi rolled his eyes and then looked to Prentiss and JJ for support.

"I think you could be on to something," Prentiss confirmed.

Hotch was baffled. "On to what?"

"Morgan's jealous!" the rest of them said in unison.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 8 coming soon! ~ Title: Every Two Hours**

It should be funny but enlightening.

I wonder what these two will learn about each other.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

I've received only a few anonymous reviews in the CM fandom, so I thought I would say that I do accept them! Authors have the ability to delete mean anonymous reviews, but I'm thankful to say that I've never had to use that feature. I love my readers and they give great reviews! Thank you, bunches!

* * *

"**Book Chat" Time ~ One of my favorite parts of the chapters!**

**jilliebo41 – **Thank you for the compliment! I think you will love the next chapter. Reid's chance to watch Morgan sleep is coming up next :)Thanks for faithfully reviewing :)

**jenny crum – **Thanks! I think they've always been able to calm each other in different ways without realizing it, but in that situation it was obvious to the both of them that that's what they were doing. It will be fun when Derek realizes the depth of his feelings for Reid. Thanks for faithfully reviewing :)

**Nannily – **I've never been brave enough to write major smut, but I do push that T/M rating in my stories. It's coming… there are a couple more chapters of build-up. I'm nervous because this is my first slash story. Thanks for faithfully reviewing :)

**Sue1313 – **Thanks! I think one of the reasons Morgan was so surprised (and upset) by Reid letting a stranger dance with him is because he doesn't like being touched. This will come up in the next chapter along with realizing other reasons why he didn't like it. I agree that it would have been the same if reversed. Morgan would insist that Reid go to the hospital like in 4x24 (Amplification.) We saw Reid fuss over JJ this season. I would like to see Reid do that for Morgan. IMO, there has not been enough Reid, especially Morgan & Reid, in this season. As far as Hotch, I think, as a unit chief, he wants to be in the dark about Morgan and Reid's true feelings for each other. Thanks for faithfully reviewing :)

**Ptitenath92 – **Thanks! I can totally see Morgan rolling his eyes because of Reid's choice. I was nervous about picking an appropriate book, so I didn't take that scene quite far enough for that to happen, although we can still imagine it ;) If I ever edit this chapter, I think it would be good to give Morgan the chance to roll his eyes without Reid noticing it! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lenika08 – **I think you are going to** love **the next chapter! Thanks for faithfully reviewing :)

**sharkbaitz17 – **Wow! Thanks for such a wonderful compliment. For the past couple of years, hubby has teased me about getting excited about reviews. Well, recently, he started writing poetry and sharing it online. I've been amused at how excited he gets over reviews. Now he gets it! When I got your review, I had to tell him about the great review I got from a reader named sharkbaitz! (Creative username :)

**BloodyRosie – **I'm glad no one got shot, too. It makes for interesting story arcs, but it's been done before and it would have just delayed the road these two are about to walk down together. I think you'll love the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing again :)

**Srienia – **It will be fun when Derek realizes the depth of his feelings for Reid. (I think you will love the next chapter!) I think they've always been able to calm each other in different ways without realizing it, but in that situation it was obvious to the both of them that that's what they were doing. So even though the physical was _very nice_, it was the emotional that was important for this story arc. Thanks for faithfully reviewing!


	8. Every 2 Hours

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay. I've been plagued with migraines. This is a long chapter. I hope it is satisfying. Migraines tend to bruise the muse.

**Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts Week 13 Prompts 2 & 3** were used in this chapter. If you haven't checked out the new CM forum, I encourage you to. It's more than just weekly prompts. It's great for writers and readers of all ships. (Okay… commercial done *u*)

Thank you **jilliebo41, jenny crum, nannily, Sue1313, Lenika08, ****BloodyRosie, ****bella-chan16, Ptitenath92 and Srienia **for your very awesome reviews!

_**Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 8: Every 2 Hours**

At the front desk of their hotel, Morgan and Reid received two flashlights before opting for the stairs. They weren't chancing the reliability of the elevator being operated by a generator. One miserable experience years ago was enough.

Reid shivered when they left the lightly lit hallway into the dark hotel room. He immediately turned on his flashlight. Morgan moved to the window and opened the blinds. He could see lights off into the distance but nothing was close enough to cast a glow into the room.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom. Are you going to be okay?" Morgan asked with genuine concern.

"Of course," Reid's voice rattled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because the genius is afraid of the dark?" Morgan was now amused, but he told himself to hold back on any teasing.

He was completely unaware of what was coming when he exited the bathroom. With his flashlight facing the doorknob, he opened it and was welcomed by the beam of another flashlight directly in his face with Reid close behind it making one of his goofy faces.

Morgan shouted and jumped back in shock. "Reid," he yelled. "You're lucky you didn't get punched."

"It was so worth it," he laughed. "It's just too bad I didn't have a Halloween mask to scare you properly."

"You didn't scare me. I was surprised. But your ugly mug would've been enough if it was anyone else you were trying to scare."

"Right. You weren't scared at all; that's why you jumped backwards. Hey, you think I'm ugly? I thought you said I was pretty."

"You might be pretty, but you can make some very strange faces."

"Well, I guess that's true. It's probably why dogs don't like me. They freak me out and then I freak them out." He laughed at himself. He couldn't see Morgan roll his eyes.

"Seriously, are you gonna be okay with the dark? We could leave one flashlight on." Morgan set his on the bedside table between their beds with the light shining up onto the ceiling.

"What if we run out of batteries?"

"We'll steal one from Hotch and Rossi."

Reid snorted. "Excellent plan."

"Come on Pretty Boy. Let's get some sleep. Did you think to set the alarm on your phone or watch?"

**~oOo~**

An hour later, Reid could tell that Morgan was sound asleep by his breathing patterns. However, Reid had only yawned a few times. He turned on his side to watch him sleep with the help of the glowing flashlight between their beds. Right then, Morgan was lying on his stomach with his arms holding a bunched up pillow under his head and facing away from him. There were times in the past when they shared a room that Reid would pretend to fall asleep first. When he was sure Morgan was asleep, he would watch Morgan sleep with the help of the city lights outside their hotel room window. Reid loved his best friend's facial features and sculpted body. He was infinitely glad that Morgan didn't like to be hindered by sheets and blankets. He was so warm blooded that he often just slept in his boxers. He even overheard him once mumble to himself that he wished he had his own room so he wouldn't have to wear anything. That night spawned an embarrassing dream he still hoped went unnoticed by the dream's main attraction.

With only an hour left before he needed to wake Morgan, Reid told himself to calm down. He didn't need to be turned on by false hope. It would only make things worse for him. It was a lesson he'd learned long ago and he didn't need to start relearning it.

**~oOo~**

"_Reid, I'm telling you, kid. Just stop. No more statistics about single males in their 40s," growled Morgan._

"_Or what? You'll make me shut up?" gloated Reid._

_Morgan suddenly grabbed a fistful of Reid's sweater vest and shoved him against the wall of the empty observation room. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" he asked with a hint of a smile and one arched eyebrow._

"_It depends," Reid said without giving away his true desires. "There are torturous ways a person can be kept quiet and there are pleasurable ways that…" Reid was unable to finish his verbal explanations. Instead, he went along with Morgan's idea of staying quiet. Although the demonstration wasn't exactly quiet, it did keep him from talking again right away. Morgan's kiss was sensual, wet and demanding. Reid could instantly feel it in his groin and he moaned his delight._

"_Is that what you wanted, Pretty Boy?" But Morgan didn't give him a chance to answer because he reignited his assault on Reid's mouth and rolled his hips to close the gap more tightly._ _When Morgan moved to his neck, Reid mumbled incoherently making Morgan chuckle. "Did I make the genius lose his mind in pleasure?" he taunted._

"_Oh God," moaned Reid._

_Morgan talked around his kisses on Reid's collar bone. "Must've been right. Your brain has gone to mush because the Reid I know doesn't believe in God."_

_If Reid had been coherent, he'd immediately refute the ability of a brain going to mush from sexual gratification. But there was only one thing on his mind. "I'm so turned on right now."_

**~oOo~**

The alarm on Reid's watch woke him up from his dream suddenly. He moaned when he realized what he was dreaming of and why he was sporting a raging hard on.

Morgan startled Reid. "My thoughts, exactly."

_How the hell did he know?_ Reid asked himself.

"Do we really have to do this every two hours? How are we supposed to function tomorrow?" Morgan complained.

Reid sighed in relief when he realized his foolishness.

Reid sat up and rubbed his eyes. "So you remember why you had to wake up?"

"Yeah, because you over identified yourself as a doctor."

"I did no such thing. You heard the paramedic." He paused momentarily. "You did hear the paramedic, right?"

"Yeah," he said as he started to yawn. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"What city are we in?"

"What does it matter?"

"It doesn't. You know you have to answer questions so I can determine if you are coherent and not suffering from a concussion."

"Who should be coherent at… at… what the hell time is it anyway?" growled Morgan.

"It's about one in the morning."

"Point made."

"Morgan…" warned Reid. "You can answer my questions or I can take you to the closest ER."

"I'd like to see you try," Morgan answered with humor.

Reid stiffened and stayed quiet.

"Reid? Hey, I was just kidding, Pretty Boy. Sorry for being a hard ass when you're only trying to help me. We're just outside Kansas City."

"Right," he replied slightly out of breath. "Why are we here?"

"We're on a case and you and I had to be models. _And then you tackled me_."

"I remember you doing the same to me once before."

"You could have been killed, Reid."

"And so could've you."

"Reid, he was after you. You should have just thought of yourself and not risked time saving me when it wasn't necessary."

"You sound as ungrateful as I did. You're welcome, by the way."

Morgan chuckled. "Thank you. If you hadn't, we may not've been with each other when things got bad."

Reid shivered. "Not a good memory."

"Some of it was okay," whispered Morgan.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Reid surprised both himself and Morgan when he got up and sat on the edge of Morgan's bed facing him. "It wasn't _'nothing_.' Thanks for helping me through the ordeal."

Morgan sat up and ruffled Reid's already mussed up hair. "Anytime, kid. Come here."

Morgan pulled Reid back down with him and held him from behind. "You did great. Everyone has fears and most people with those fears wouldn't have survived very well."

"I don't know of a study that has determined the percentage…"

"Reid."

"Sorry. Thank you for your help, today."

"You already said that."

"It was worth saying again."

Morgan chuckled and Reid stifled the shiver that threatened to shake him at the feeling of Morgan's breath on his neck.

"How many miles of coast line does California have?"

Morgan propped himself up on an elbow and looked down on him. "Are you kidding me?"

"What? That case wasn't long ago. It's a legitimate question."

"Go back to sleep, genius. You can ask more questions in two hours." Morgan settled himself back down next to Reid with an arm hugged around his torso.

"But I sleep over there." Reid pointed to his assigned bed.

"Just set your alarm and close your eyes. It's only two hours."

Reid could physically feel Morgan's muscles relax around him as he held him and it helped him relax as well.

"840 miles," Reid said quietly before closing his eyes.

**~oOo~**

The next time Reid woke up, it was to Morgan tapping Reid on the shoulder and talking to him.

"Reid, turn that damn alarm off, already."

Reid tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and adjusted his watch. "Wow. I really slept that time."

"If that's the case, just close your eyes again and ask questions later."

"Tempting."

"I've been told that before," joked Morgan.

"That's not what I meant," scoffed Reid.

Morgan only laughed.

Reid turned around to look at Morgan and immediately regretted it. He felt far too close to the man's mouth to trust himself so he quickly sat up.

"If you're cold, why did you sit up?"

Reid hadn't even noticed he shivered. "I'm the one asking the questions," he answered trying to cover up his real feelings. "What kind of socks do I like to wear?"

"Mismatched socks," Morgan easily answered and then smiled endearingly.

"Which clothes did you like modeling the most?"

"Definitely the black number with the gold belt and chains. The hat was the best part though. I want one of those."

"Mr. Warren did a good job picking out clothes for you," Reid confirmed.

"He did an even better job with you. I meant what I said. I'm taking you shopping. You need some new clothes to go out and have fun in. You shouldn't have to look like you're at work every day."

"You don't like the way I look. I get it." Reid stood up.

"I never said that."

"You've insinuated it for years, Morgan. It's no big deal. I'm used to it." He disappeared into the bathroom before Morgan had a chance to say anything else.

Morgan sadly watched Reid return to his own bed after leaving the bathroom. "I'm sorry if I made you think badly about how you look. You're just so easy to tease," Morgan tried to defend himself.

"I'm fine. Really," Reid said with a forced smile. He set his alarm for two hours and rolled over to face the window.

Morgan was miserable. He hated how low Reid's self-confidence could be and he knew he was to blame for it some of the time. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he knew Reid hadn't fallen asleep either. Slowly, without making any noise, Morgan got up and slid under the sheets on Reid's bed and held him close. Neither said a word but both were able to relax enough to go to sleep once again.

**~oOo~**

Both men groaned when the alarm went off for the third time that night. Morgan rolled to his back and Reid did the same.

"Can this please be the last time? My head doesn't hurt. I'm not confused. _**And**_ I'm tolerating your questions fairly well. I think that says a lot. Don't you?"

"You make a good argument. But now that we're semi-awake, I still get to ask questions."

Morgan groaned again. "Fine, ask away." He propped a forearm under his head and waited for the first question.

"What are your sisters' names?"

"Sarah and Desiree."

"What are my sisters' names?"

"Trick question."

"What are your nicknames for me?"

"I call you Genius, Pretty Boy, and… and Kid."

"I'm 30."

"Yes, I remember."

"I don't like it when you call me kid. I think I've lived enough years to do without it."

"It really bugs you that much?"

"Yes, yes it does! I'm not a kid. I pretty much stopped being a kid when I was left with the responsibility of caring for my mother. I think turning 30 finally gives me the right to have equal status on the team. Don't you?"

"Whoa! Calm down, Reid." Morgan turned to look at him in concern.

"I don't want to calm down."

"Claim me as fit as a fiddle."

"What? What does that even mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm just fine. No concussion. Right?"

"I'm rather confident that you do not have a concussion. What's your point?"

"My turn to ask the questions then."

"I don't like the sound of that," he said sitting up next to Morgan who was now leaning back against the headboard.

Morgan ignored his apprehension. "You don't like to be touched by strangers, but you didn't mind dancing with a stranger last evening. Why?"

"You act like he was mauling me. He barely touched me at all. He was just giving me a guy's point of view of dancing. That's all," Reid defended a little too strongly which earned him a skeptical look from Morgan.

Morgan wanted to know about Reid's girlfriend but hated asking because then it would mean acknowledging her as real. He didn't even know why it was bothering him like it was, but if he was going to find out anything about her, it was the best opportunity to do it.

"I'm sorry. You're right. And your girlfriend is going to benefit from it. You never told me what her name is."

"Robby," he answered softly. He hoped Morgan couldn't tell how nervous he was.

"Robbi, that's not very common. Is it short for Robin or Roberta?"

Reid got very quiet. After a few moments, he walked to the window to see that some of the city's lights had been turned back on.

"Reid? Talk to me."

"Robby, Rob, as in short for Robert," he answered without turning away from the window.

Reid misinterpreted how quiet it became in the room. He was convinced his worst fears had been realized.

Finally, Morgan spoke. "Why have you never told me?"

"Did you really want to know?"

"What? Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you and possibly lose our friendship."

"Why would you even think that?"

"You… Your…" Reid hesitated.

"Reid, look at me. Please." He waited for Reid to turn around before asking, "Why would you think I would change?"

"Your past," Reid whispered. "It's one thing to empathize with victims, but with a friend you spend time with, it could be uncomfortable for you." He turned back to look out the window.

"Well, you're wrong."

"Maybe you think that way now because it's new information for you. But what about next week once the idea becomes more settled and you've had time to really process that your friend is gay? You don't think you're going to feel differently about me?" he contended.

"You're making a lot of assumptions, Pretty Boy."

Surprised by the anger he heard in Morgan's voice, he finally turned back to look at him.

"And apparently you think I'm shallow," he added for the genius to think about.

"No, you're wrong, too. I don't think you're shallow. I think you've been hurt by someone you trusted. I don't want to be the friend that reminds you of one of the worst times of your life."

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 9 coming soon!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**nannily – **Thanks for your confidence. I hope you liked the little preview in the dream.

**Lenika08 – **Morgan is so typically confident that it's great to see his emotions on screen. I would love to see jealousy. For now, it's great to imagine it in fanfic :)

**jilliebo41 – **I hope this chapter kept you gasping for more!

**bella-chan16 – **Thank you so much for the M/R birthday story! Loved it! You mentioned that the last chapter was a tease of what's to come. Hope you found the dream to be a tease, too! :)

**jenny crum – **Thanks for the birthday wishes. Morgan is so typically confident that it's great to see his emotions on screen. I would love to see jealousy. For now, it's great to imagine it in fanfic, especially when everyone notices it but the two of them! Sorry about the long wait. I'm hoping the migraines stay away especially because I have a competition story due in a couple of days. I don't want to keep this one waiting so I have double duty this weekend! Wish me luck!

**BloodyRosie – **People can be stubborn when they're in love, like you said. It also causes them to make assumptions that are not true. They'll figure it out though!

**Sue1313 **– I agree with you about Rossi and Hotch.** ("**_Rossi doesn't miss a thing. I think Hotch does not want to know too much about the personal lives of his team. As an effective boss, he does have to keep a little distance.")_ I thought Morgan breaking up the dance would be fun. They are good for each other and I'm glad that not only do Rossi and the girls recognize it, but they are obviously supportive of it in this story.

**Ptitenath92 **_**- **_I could tell your review got cut off. Thanks for the message! It always makes me feel good when a reader thinks the characters are real/in character. "Salivate with your teasing"... wow. I hope you found the dream to be a fun tease for the future! ("_I really like the way Spencer explains why he 'd rather learn dancing with a man, he's so innocent and naive. He really don't get the effect he has on Derek.")_ I think Derek will be finding out that Reid isn't naïve with everything! ;) Thanks for the birthday wishes!

**Srienia – **I'm glad you like reading about the team's reactions. I personally love stories that revolve around cases so that the team can react to what's happening with Morgan and Reid's evolving relationship. Morgan is so typically confident that it's great to see his emotions on screen. I would love to see jealousy. For now, it's great to imagine it in fanfic, especially when everyone notices it but the two of them! I hope that you're not too disappointed in Hotch. As a unit chief, I think he wants to be in the dark about Morgan and Reid's true feelings for each other. (_**Sue1313**_ put it this way, "_As an effective boss, he does have to keep a little distance.")_ However, I think you'll be happy to see later in the story that he has changed, too.


	9. Stranded

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** I hope this chapter, although short, answered some questions people had. If not, all will be revealed in time. I promise. Thanks for sticking with me on this story. Your reviews, sensitive critiques and support mean a ton since this is my first M/R slash story.

Thank you **jenny crum, Lenika08, bella-chan16, BloodyRosie, ****antigone21, Sue1313, nannily,**** Srienia and Ptitenath92 **for your very awesome reviews!

_**Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter. **You may see your name twice**._

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 9: Stranded**

_Finally, Morgan spoke. "Why have you never told me?"_

"_Did you really want to know?"_

"_What? Why wouldn't I?"_

"_I didn't want to disappoint you and possibly lose our friendship."_

"_Why would you even think that?"_

"_You… Your…" Reid hesitated._

"_Reid, look at me. Please." He waited for Reid to turn around before asking, "Why would you think I would change?"_

"_Your past," Reid whispered. "It's one thing to empathize with victims, but with a friend you spend time with, it could be uncomfortable for you." He turned back to look out the window._

"_Well, you're wrong."_

"_Maybe you think that way now because it's new information for you. But what about next week once the idea becomes more settled and you've had time to really process that your friend is gay? You don't think you're going to feel differently about me?" he contended. _

"_You're making a lot of assumptions, Pretty Boy."_

_Surprised by the anger he heard in Morgan's voice, he finally turned back to look at him._

"_And apparently you think I'm shallow," he added for the genius to think about._

"_No, you're wrong, too. I don't think you're shallow. I think you've been hurt by someone you trusted. I don't want to be the friend that reminds you of one of the worst times of your life."_

**~oOo~**

Morgan rubbed his hands over his bald head trying to calm his frustration. "Reid, that doesn't even make sense. You're a completely different person than Buford. Being gay doesn't make you a pedophile in my subconscious. And I'm not a kid. I'm a grown adult who knows what he wants in a partner. And you've never even shown any sexual attraction towards me that would trigger a memory… not that it would anyway."

Reid started pacing with his eyes cast on the floor.

"Reid. Stop." Morgan was shocked by the lost, hopeless and panicked look on his friend's face. "Please, just sit down and relax. It's been a long ass night followed by a long ass day. We haven't had enough sleep and it's clouding our thinking."

"Maybe, it is."

"So, let's just get some sleep."

"It's already becoming daylight."

"My guess is that our plane isn't going anywhere anytime soon. I'll call Hotch and get the news and then let him know when we plan on getting up." He opened the sheets for Reid. "Get in and get comfortable."

Reid blindly did as he was told and Morgan found his phone hoping he wouldn't be waking a grouchy unit chief. A few minutes later, Morgan was happy to see that Reid was in the same position rather than tossing and turning. Without giving it a second thought, he laid down beside Reid from behind and hugged his blanket covered body to him as he had earlier in the night.

"Everything's going to be okay, Pretty Boy. I'm not upset and I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to hide from me." A few moments of silence went by. "Do you hear me?"

"Sure," came the quiet response.

"You can be more than sure. I've always had your back."

"Why do you care so much about protecting me and making me feel safe?" Reid bravely asked.

"I don't know. I guess at first you just seemed so vulnerable and somewhere along the way you wormed your way into my heart and we got to be good friends. You're like family and families stick together through think and thin."

Morgan gently brushed his fingers through Reid's hair lulling him to sleep. Morgan had always liked touching Reid's hair. He liked the way the soft waves and curls felt on his fingers. It was only a couple minutes more before he too was unable to stay awake.

**~oOo~**

The guys woke up to Morgan's cell chirping. "Morgan. Yeah, we're up Hotch." But it wasn't Hotch. And he went from barely awake to alert in just a few seconds.

"Whoa! Baby Girl, pump your brakes! I'm just fine… Who told you _that_?... No, no, no… I'm not finding a computer so you can look at me. Talking is just fine."

He looked over to see that the source of the bed shaking was indeed Reid laughing without emitting any sound.

"If you think this is so funny, you convince her," he said as he put his cell phone in Reid's hand.

"What? Why should I have to?"

Morgan didn't wait around and jumped up to get in the shower.

A few minutes later, Morgan walked out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. Reid rolled his eyes hoping it would distract a blush from appearing.

"Why must you always be showing off?"

"What are you talking about? I wear just my boxers to sleep in."

"Yeah, but I don't have to see you when I'm sleeping."

_Was the kid comparing himself to me?_ thought Morgan. Then he wondered what Reid's boyfriend looked like. _Great! Now I'm trying to compare myself to a guy I've never met._

As if thoughts could conjure up the real thing, Reid's cell began a silly ass tune he'd never heard before. He soon found out it was assigned to Reid's new boyfriend and it made his insides feel twisted when he saw the bright smile it elicited from Reid.

He tried hard not to listen to his private conversation; he really did. But it was no use. They were in the same room. Reid was once again staring out the window looking as if he could look in the right direction and imagine him being nearby.

"I'm surprised it was on the national news. It wasn't that severe of a tornado… Well, there was that… Actually, uh, I was there… I'm fine, really. Getting shot at is part of the job… I can take care of myself… No! Actually, I was protecting him."

Reid turned around to see if Morgan was paying attention. And sure enough, Morgan was caught watching. Reid smirked at him.

"A little bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" he asked with a smile. _So, the kid talks about me to his boyfriend._

While Reid finished his conversation, Morgan called Hotch to get the latest scoop on their return home.

**~oOo~**

Reid and Morgan met the team for lunch at a local restaurant. Most of the city and suburbs had regained power. However, they were expecting a few hours more delay before their plane could leave the airport. With so many delayed commercial flights, they were taking precedent over the runways.

Prentiss started eyeing Reid and Morgan with devious eyes. Reid chose to act oblivious. Morgan couldn't let it go unnoticed, though.

"Alright, Prentiss, what are you up to?"

"Well, I never got the chance to ask if you could keep the modeling clothes."

Morgan grinned. "Sounds like a plan if the malls are open for business after the storm."

Reid groaned and Hotch and Rossi looked on with curiosity.

"Malls?" asked JJ. "I'm up for shopping."

"Not that kind of shopping," said Morgan and Prentiss smiled wickedly.

"What are we talking about then?"

Reid dropped his forehead in the palm on a hand with his elbow resting on the table.

"We're taking Reid shopping for clothes like he modeled, yesterday."

JJ and Rossi laughed. "Count me in," announced JJ.

Reid finally looked up and glared at the amused looks from the elder profilers. "Don't even think about it. You're not invited."

The group roared with laughter at Reid's declaration and bright blush.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 10 coming soon!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**jenny crum, Sue1313, bella-chan16, Sriena, Ptitenath92 & BloodyRosie– **This and the last chapter may have seemed like one step forward and two steps back and one step forward, etc. But there is a plan. Realistically, I believe it has to happen that way for Morgan… at least in this story.

**Sue1313 & Srienia – **Glad you like the flashlight part. The weekly prompt in the new forum inspired that part.

**Lenika08 & antigone21 – **Thank you so much for the encouragement!

**Nannily, Ptitenath92 & bella-chan16 – **So glad you like the dream/tease! Of course, there will be more to come!Thanks for the encouragement!

**Srienia – **I thought of the second time as Morgan wanting to show how sorry he was for upsetting him. And that as always, he would be there for him. I hope this chapter showed it as well. I think Morgan knows how deep his feelings go for Reid; he just doesn't have the right label for it, yet. Reid, on the other hand, doesn't want to read too much into so he won't get hurt if it doesn't go the way he wants.

**Ptitenath92 – **You're French! That's so cool. My heritage is ½ French. (Charboneau… somewhere along the way, a family lost an "N." Oh well! I live in Michigan, bordering Canada. Lots of French history here. But I know very little of the French language.) And your expression was great! No problems there. I like stories where Spencer isn't portrayed as innocent. Yeah, their discussion got intense. I hope you liked how it ended in this chapter. Of course, there will be more to come. I like how Morgan comforts Reid even though he knows he's not the vulnerable kid he once was. I think Morgan knows how deep his feelings go for Reid; he just doesn't have the right label for it, yet. Reid, on the other hand, doesn't want to read too much into so he won't get hurt if it doesn't go the way he wants.


	10. Sizing up the Competition

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Warning:** I received my first judgmental flame. (Deleted it.) The characters are not real people. I am not writing about Matthew and Shemar. I am not disrespecting anyone. **If you are insulted by a slash story, please do not continue to read and review.**

**Author's Notes:** I had a hard time finding the latest fashions on the modeling circuit and clothes I thought Reid would agree to wear. Because I was asked for a visual, I attempted to find something for the shopping spree. Since links no longer work, you'll have to copy and paste into the address window and replace the dots. If the clothes are not something you would choose, I am more than happy for you to use your imagination instead! AND there is a link for what the boyfriend looks like!

Thank you **jenny crum, ****Sue1313, nannily, ****bella-chan16, BloodyRosie, 68luvcarter, Ptitenath92, Lenika08, Srienia and Rayne McKenna **for your very awesome reviews! 68luvcarter and Rayne McKenna reviewed several chapters so you'll find long responses :)

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 10: Sizing Up the Competition**

"_We're taking Reid shopping for clothes like he modeled, yesterday."_

_JJ and Rossi laughed. "Count me in," announced JJ._

_Reid finally looked up and glared at the amused looks from the elder profilers. "Don't even think about it. You're not invited."_

_The group roared with laughter at Reid's declaration and bright blush._

**~oOo~**

Many of the trendy modern clothes were not yet in the stores. Besides, the surrounding stores didn't have high end clothing. But Reid did succumb to Morgan's style of clothing mixed with a little of the girls' choices. He tried on so many clothes that he was tired of it only half way though. He wondered how JJ and Emily could possibly enjoy it. To make matters worse, they insisted that he come out and model the clothes for them. The girls stood and inspected him while Morgan sat on a nearby bench.

It turned out that skinny jeans and clingy t-shirts were in fashion and he couldn't help but feel smothered. His companions, as well as the salesman, told him he would get used to it.

"You haven't said anything, Morgan," chided Prentiss. "Doesn't Reid look good in this outfit?"

"I don't know. I guess so." The truth was that Morgan thought he was beautiful. The short sleeve t-shirts showed that Reid had more muscle tone than his everyday work attire revealed. He was starting to get turned on; it couldn't be right. What was happening to him?

"Do I look that bad?"

_Hell no!_ "What? I didn't say that."

Reid, Emily and JJ looked at Morgan oddly; it was something in the way he said it that was unusual for Morgan.

"Why don't you see what that… "friend" of yours thinks?" _That was a close call._

"That's a great idea! Which clothes are your favorites? We'll take a picture of you with your phone," offered JJ.

"You want me to change again?"

* * *

**Black Jeans (I like the shoes, too.):**

http:/piperlime (dot) gap (dot) com/browse/product (dot) do?pid=294770&locale=en_US&kwid=1&sem=false&sdReferer=http%3A%2F%2Fwww (dot) piperlime (dot)com%2Fproducts%2Ftrendy-mens-clothing (dot) jsp

**Shirt**

http:/www (dot) macys (dot) com/shop/product/inc-international-concepts-shirt-long-sleeve-vintage-stripe-shirt?ID=651755&CategoryID=20626#fn=sp%3D1%26spc%3D1127%26ruleId%3D66%26slotId%3D

**Jacket**

http:/www (dot) express (dot) com/waxy-cotton-racer-jacket-47336-836/control/page/3/show/3/index (dot) pro

* * *

Reid sent his photo to his boyfriend and pocketed his cell. JJ received a text while Reid was busy complaining about the total price of all his new clothes.

"Sorry, guys. It's time to go. Hotch wants us on the plane in 45 minutes."

"That could have come sooner," grumbled Reid.

Morgan ruffled his hair. "Stop complaining, Reid. These clothes are going to get you some attention."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Morgan smiled and shook his head at his friend. "How did you ever meet this guy of yours?"

Both men suddenly looked up and were relieved to see that the girls didn't look like they had heard Morgan's slip.

**~oOo~**

Rossi chuckled at the amount of bags Reid and Morgan were carrying. "Did you break the bank trying to look prettier?"

He noticed Morgan's glare right away. _Interesting,_ thought Rossi.

Reid blushed but was able to respond. "These clothes were way overpriced."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Maybe for you it wouldn't be."

"Well, that's probably true," he admitted with a smirk.

On the plane, Morgan sat across from Reid with none of the others around them. Morgan was curious by Reid's behavior. He'd never seen him so obsessed with using his phone and especially not for texting.

"What are you doing?" Reid didn't notice he was being talked to. "Reid?"

Reid looked up. "Huh? Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering why you're all of a sudden interested in texting."

"Oh, well, I'd rather talk this way than broadcast my conversation to the whole plane."

"Okay, that makes sense. So, I'm guessing you usually don't have anyone to talk to?"

Reid gave his kitten glare before returning to his screen.

Morgan figured he must be talking to Rob. _Who was this guy who would change Reid so much that he would use technology to stay in touch? Well, if that's what it takes to get his attention right now, I'll play._

**Morgan to Reid:** R U talking to Rob

Reid looked up at Morgan with a confused look. "Morgan, I'm right here. And what's with your absurd spelling and lack of punctuation?"

"You said that you don't want to be overheard," he stated while ignoring an explanation about text talk.

"Talking to him is very different than talking to you while we're on the plane."

"Okay. So, are you talking to Rob?"

"Who's Rob?" asked Emily as she was walking by.

Reid glared at Morgan and then answered Emily. "He's just trying to annoy me."

"Figures," she answered and went back to her seat.

"Hey, don't blame me," said Morgan.

**Reid to Morgan:** Yes, I'm communicating by text to Rob.

**Morgan to Reid:** Yes 2 Rob

Reid was baffled and his face got squished up. "What?"

"That's text talk. You're not writing an email message."

"I'm a genius. I'm not about to act the opposite."

Morgan laughed and continued to watch him talk with the mystery man until he just had to interrupt again.

**Morgan to Reid:** Where did U meet him

Reid sighed but played along.

**Reid to Morgan: **I met him at a conference.

**Morgan to Reid:** Is he a genius

**Reid to Morgan:** He's brilliant in his profession, but I confess he's not a genius.

**Morgan to Reid:** And that is OK w/ u

**Reid to Morgan:** Of course. He has a very important job.

**Morgan to Reid:** Which is

**Reid to Morgan:** He's a medical researcher.

**Morgan to Reid:** When do I get to meet him

Reid's eyebrows rose in surprise. He hadn't thought of that. When he didn't respond right away, he assumed he was messaging Rob. But Morgan didn't want the question to be forgotten, or worse, ignored.

**Morgan to Reid:** should meet this guy 2 see if he's good enough 4 U

**Reid to Morgan**: And how do you expect to do that? You're not planning on vetting him, are you?

**Morgan to Reid:** By spending time with U 2. U have not vetted him yet

Reid was happy when Hotch called Morgan over to talk with him. He wasn't sure how to handle Morgan's interest in Rob and their relationship. And Reid was starting to wonder about Morgan's attention to him specifically.

**~oOo~**

When the plane landed, Morgan offered a ride home to Reid. It wasn't practical to ride the subway with all of his purchases. When they arrived at Reid's apartment, Morgan offered to help him with the bags so only one trip was necessary.

Although Reid and Rob had been texting, Rob didn't tell him about his surprise. He was there waiting for him and Reid knew it before he even opened the door.

"Rob didn't tell me he was waiting for me. I wonder what else he's going to surprise me with. Maybe dinner? I hate to cook and he loves it," Reid said with a grin.

Morgan fought the sensation to cringe. "He already has a key to your apartment?"

To Morgan's annoyance, Reid ignored him. Morgan noticed Rob right away and he wasn't what he'd expected at all. He looked like a slightly smaller version of the Chicago Bears' star quarterback, Jay Cutler, and he was dressed casually in jeans and a burgundy short-sleeved Polo ® shirt.

* * *

**Jay Cutler**

http:/www (dot) chicagotribune (dot) com/sports/football/bears/chi-earl-bennett-breaks-news-jay-cutler-expecting-a-boy-20120501,0,2327108 (dot) story

* * *

"Surprise," said Rob. He got up quickly and met Reid half way. He kissed him softly and wrapped him in a hug. "This must be Agent Derek Morgan."

"Oh, yes… yes it is. Morgan, this is Rob Simmons."

They shook hands. "I've heard a lot about you," offered Rob.

"I wish I could say the same." Morgan immediately regretted his greeting when he saw how nervous Reid appeared to be. Trying to distance himself from the scene, Reid went to the kitchen table to see what it was that Rob was watching on his laptop to pass the time. Reid didn't own a TV, so it could have been anything.

"You're watching a baseball game?"

Rob returned to his laptop. "It's the middle of the ninth," he said excitedly. "And the Nationals are ahead by three!"

"You came here to see me when you could be watching your favorite team on your large screen television in your home?" Reid asked with his eye wide with surprise.

Rob looked at Reid with a sultry smile. "I missed you." Reid knew what that look meant. He was tempted to see Morgan's reaction. "More new clothes?"

"Yeah." Reid looked down subconsciously and pulled at the tight navy t-shirt which he wore with slim blue jeans and a tanned leather belt.

Rob stilled his hands. "You look gorgeous."

The game came back into play and Rob's attention was back on the computer drawing Morgan's attention as well.

"They're playing the Cubs?" Morgan asked with interest. He pulled up a chair.

Rob looked at him funny. "Are you from Chicago or something?"

"Born and raised there. Was a cop before joining the FBI."

"Well, don't get too excited. The Nationals are up by three."

"And it looks like we're at the top of the batting order. Don't celebrate until three outs ends it." Morgan said confidently.

Reid rolled his eyes at the two men and went to take care of his luggage and purchases. He returned wondering what had them yelling. _Were they fighting over a game?_

In reality, one was excitedly rooting for his team and one was yelling at the umpire. The most interesting part of the whole scene was that bragging rights were still unknown.

"What could possibly be causing such uproar?"

Both of the men laughed at him, understanding him well enough to know that he wasn't used to sporting events.

"The bases are loaded with only one out," announced Morgan.

Reid's face said it all. "_And that means?_"

"It means that the Cubs actually have a chance to win this game," explained Rob.

At a commercial break, Rob asked Reid, "Who are you rooting for?"

"Why does it matter?"

Rob sauntered up to him and rested his hands on his shoulders. "Because then we have something to celebrate." He whispered and gave him a little chaste kiss.

"Well then I guess I'll have to root for the Nationals."

Morgan was uncomfortable with their private conversation and was happy to let them know the game was back on. In the end, Rob was cheering and Morgan was sulking. The Cubs came so close to winning by scoring two more runs, but it wasn't enough.

Morgan lingered for a few minutes chatting about the game until Reid mentioned how late it was and was tired from the long day.

"Hey, gorgeous, I hope you're not too tired for celebrating our win," Rob said with a wink.

Rob smiled at Reid's blush and Morgan found that he was feeling jealous. _Jealous?_

"Um, I guess I'll see you on Monday, Reid. Nice to meet you," he nodded at Rob. "And for the friendly rivalry over the game."

"Same here." Rob shook Morgan's hand and then looked at Reid. "Maybe we could invite a few of our friends over for another game… at my house of course."

It was obvious that Rob was in the dark about Reid's closed status at work. And even Morgan was unaware of any friends he might have outside of work.

"Uh, maybe," Reid said without commitment.

**~oOo~**

Morgan just sat in his car for awhile in the parking lot to Reid's apartment building torturing himself about what could be happening right then behind closed doors. He finally left with one thing on his mind; he needed to be distracted. He needed to get laid, but it was too late for a club so he settled for just going for a drink or two.

He sat at the bar conversing with the bartender now and then while drinking a couple of beers when a beautiful young lady sat down next to him. "You look a little lonely tonight. You're two handsome for that." She seemed to be studying him. "The name's Carla and you are…"

"Derek." He took another swig of his beer as he watched her with mild interest.

"It's nice to meet you, Derek. So what is it? Lose a girlfriend? Lose a job?"

He chuckled. "No, nothing like that. Are you a psychiatrist?"

She giggled. "No. Just a lot of practice in losing things. In fact, I got stood up tonight. He got a better offer with my boss."

Morgan grimaced. "That's harsh. You've probably had a few drinks, too?"

"Only two. I spent the last hour sitting at the corner table talking to my sister."

"Why didn't she just meet you here?"

"Kids."

"Ah," was all he said in understanding.

"I don't know about you, but the drinks aren't doing it for me. I need more distraction. What do you say we get out of here and find a better way to forget about the present world for a few hours?"

He knew over an hour ago that that was exactly what he needed… a woman who came without any strings. He grinned the way he knew the ladies liked and gave her a wink. "It sounds like a great plan." He paid for the drinks and had her follow him to a local motel.

Unfortunately, it didn't have the affect he was expecting. He was still distracted by images of Reid and it was so confusing. It didn't help that Carla had shoulder length hair that was curled similar to what Reid's used to look like, was very slim to the point that she had only a slight figure and her breasts were tiny. She looked nothing like the woman he usually slept with. The whole experience was unsatisfying and the woman left shortly after they were done.

He needed to see his Baby Girl. She understood his ways without judgment. She never questioned his inability to establish a long lasting relationship. He decided he would call her first thing in the morning and then changed his mind. He called her and woke her up.

"What's wrong hot stuff?"

"If you're alone, can I come crash on your couch?"

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 11 coming soon!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Sue1313 – **The shopping trip portion of the chapter made me nervous. I hope it turned out okay. So… you were feeling sorry for Rob. That's understandable because we know who's going to win Reid's heart. I'm eager to know what you think of him now that you have "met" him: the same or different.

**jenny crum – **It was important forDerek to make him see that no matter what, he would never think less of him and that he would always have his back. Now we need him to realize he feels so strongly is not because he thinks of him brother. - "_Their chemistry in this story is off the charts_" - Aw! Thank you for the huge compliment!

**Nannily – **After you have decided to not like Reid's boyfriend, which I understand, I'm eager to know what you think of him now that you have "met" him. Thanks for letting me know that you think Derek's been cute!

**bella-chan16 **– I can't help it. Your post made me laugh (in a good way.) Having such strong emotions tells me I'm doing something right. I'm wondering what you thought of this chapter after your reaction to the last one!

**BloodyRosie – **Thanks for your encouragement! Yeah, Shemar likes to show off, but I'm truly unsure about Morgan. (Yes, he does show off for the ladies on the dance floor, but he's clothed.) What makes me think that way is the episode "Elephant's Memory" when he told Reid he hit the weights to protect himself instead of vanity. **BUT, he may be unconsciously showing off skin when around Reid.**

**Ptitenath92 **– The shopping trip portion of the chapter made me nervous. I hope it turned out okay**. - **_I really like the choice of word in Derek's answer: " I'm a grown adult who knows what he wants in a partner ". Partner not girlfriend, someone equal ! so thank you._** - **Thank you. It's very helpful when readers identify quotes they really liked.

**Lenika08 – **I thinkabout three more chapters to go! Thanks for continuing to read!

**Srienia – "**_One thing though, when Morgan noticed that Reid was talking about him with his boyfriend you didn't phrase it or describe whether he thought positively or  
negatively about it. I really liked that you did it that way."_ – Thank you so much for pointing that out. It's very helpful.

**68luvcarter & Rayne McKenna** – I am so honored that you have read and left such wonderful reviews for my story. I love your Morgan and Reid stories and your opinion as writers has brightened my day. See more below…

**68luvcarter – **_"Is she prettier than you?" "Morgan laughed at his own joke as he received a glare that would frighten no one, not even a child."_ I love it when readers identify quotes they especially like. It is very helpful! Same with the pillow talk. It shows me I must be doing something right. Visuals are good. Sometimes I like the readers to imagine what they would like to see. I've had others say the same thing about wanting visuals. I tried in this chapter and hoped I did okay. And like I said at the beginning, if the clothes are not something you would choose, I am more than happy for you to use your imagination instead! And the link for what the boyfriend may look like… What did you think? Yes, it's nice to see Reid be the hero. I like confident and adorable Reid. Reid is a lot stronger than some fans like to think. That's okay, but I prefer not to have a meek Reid. Morgan is getting there. He's discovering that he's jealous. It was important forDerek to make him see that no matter what he would never think less of him and that he would always have his back. Now we need him to realize he feels so strongly is not because he thinks of him brother. Thank you so much for your time and all of the encouragement you've given me!

**Rayne McKenna – **Thanks for letting me know in the beginning of the story that I had a good set up. It's a nice compliment. It makes me happy to know you found the dream talking and being a loud mouth funny. I like a sassy Reid along with confident and adorable qualities. You didn't see the cliffhanger coming with Reid tackling Morgan and Morgan rolling them off the stage. Yay! I love surprising people like that. I love the fun banter between them, too. I believe it creates chemistry between them. Morgan on top of Reid… I couldn't let that opportunity slip away! So, in chapter 7, you were thinking you knew where the story was headed. Are you still on track? Knowing you love the conversations is a huge compliment! Thank you so much. I love writing dialogue and it's important for me to keep it believable and in character. Rated M isn't something I've done before (even though I read it :) But I have flirted with the T & M rating in other stories. This is my first slash story, so I'm a little nervous about it. I guess we'll see how it goes! I totally get what you're saying here – "_Noooooo! Go away Robert! Swoop in Morgan. Like, NOW!_" The strong emotion tells me I'm doing something right. Morgan seems like he's taking one step forward and two steps back, one step forward, etc. He's getting there! I love a happy ending so we know who's going to win Reid's heart. I'm eager to know what you think of Rob now that you have "met" him: the same or different. Thank you so much for your time and all the encouragement you've given me!


	11. Recognizing the Past, Present & Future

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** So sorry for the delay. Besides becoming very sick with a gall bladder attack, I had an interview to write a stage play and I have a deadline to turn in an outline in my next interview. But I haven't abandoned this story. To say I'm nervous about the script is a huge understatement. Wish me luck! And amusing me on the topic of being nervous, this chapter, although short, was making me nervous and giving me difficulty in writing it. When Morgan was pacing, I felt like pacing. LOL! It caused me great anxiety while the first chapters were really fun to write. Any other writers ever have that happen to them? But more fun chapters to come. (You may just be happy this one's short, though.)

Thank you **nannily, jenny crum, Lenika08****, ****BloodyRosie, Orichidee, irishgirl9****, ****Sue1313, bella-chan16, Rayne McKenna, 68luvcarter, Ptitenath92, NathanRose** and **everything-is-eninalus** for your very awesome reviews

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 11: Recognition of the Past, Present & Future**

_He needed to see his Baby Girl. She understood his ways without judgment. She never questioned his inability to establish a long lasting relationship. He decided he would call her first thing in the morning and then changed his mind. He called her and woke her up. _

"_What's wrong hot stuff?"_

"_If you're alone, can I come crash on your couch?"_

**~oOo~**

As soon as Garcia heard the knock on the door, she swung it open and flung herself into him to hug and hold him. They stood there for a few moments before she was willing to let go of him.

"You look awful," she pouted.

He chuckled softly. "Thanks, Mama."

He let her pull him inside and lead him to the couch in her purple palace that still made him smile whenever he saw it.

"Tell me what has you here in the middle of the night needing refuge on my couch of all places. I would have figured you'd be in some gorgeous lady's bed for the night."

"Well, actually, I was."

She looked at him as if he had lost mind and had developed a new personality in the short time they were apart during the case.

"Baby Girl, what's wrong with me?"

"Uh, I'm going to need a little help answering that one, Angel Fish."

Morgan got up and started pacing. "I wanted to be with someone else." He looked at her tortured. "That's never happened to me before."

"Maybe you're starting to feel ready to stop being a free spirit and settle down?"

"Overnight?"

"So you haven't been thinking about this person for awhile. Did you just meet her?"

"No. That's the most confusing part, I think." He definitely looked confused. "It's so messed up."

"Messed up? Maybe you've had feelings building up for awhile and are just starting to recognize them. I don't see how that can be messed up. Love isn't always "_love at first sight._"

"Love? I don't know what I feel. Okay, maybe I do a little bit. But I've never been jealous before."

"Ohhhh!"

"What do you mean, ohhhh?"

"The jealousy over this other man triggered your recognition of your feelings. As you like to put it, the stressor. And, wow, Hot Stuff. You are stressed. You're making me dizzy with all that pacing."

"Sorry." He took a deep breath, sat down again and buried his face into the palms of his hands. "It's just… this was never supposed to happen to me."

"You thought you were going to be a ladies man your whole life?

"I guess, yeah."

"Even Rossi couldn't manage that," she added with amusement.

"Maybe I was overcompensating for my past. Trying to prove that I wasn't the person someone else tried to define me as. That's so fucked up."

Garcia's eyebrows rose at his language, but he didn't notice. He now seemed to be talking to himself and she thought it best not to interrupt him. He was obviously trying to work something out.

"I mean, abuse doesn't define a person, although, it's a common feeling in victims. How have I missed this all these years? Of course, maybe it's just that I never anticipated there would be a right person for me that would be worth the risk."

"Abuse?" she whispered. "There are women I've met in my support groups who have felt they weren't worthy enough of being in a relationship. But it's totally unfounded. And besides, it was years ago."

He finally lifted his head to look at his long time friend and confidant. "You're right. It was years ago. And I decide who I'm attracted to. Thanks, Baby Girl. I knew you could help. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I'm always here for you. You know that."

"I know."

**~oOo~**

Reid noticed a difference in being held while falling asleep. It was wonderful and he knew he could enjoy it for however long the relationship lasted. But it wasn't the same as with Derek. Nothing was the same as with Derek. But Derek was unattainable. He once avoided relationships for fear he would find out. Now he knew. He could keep his friendship after seeing how Derek was with Rob. They were fine with each other. For the first time, he believed having a relationship would be right for him, even if it would always be second best.

"Hey, you still awake?" Rob asked with the roughness of sleep in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry for waking you. I can't seem to turn my brain off."

"I must be losing my touch, already. I usually have you sleeping pretty quickly."

Reid giggled. "There's nothing wrong with your touch. I love the way you feel against me, on me…" Reid ran a hand across his broad muscular chest. "…Under me, in me."

Rob growled softly. "I never thought I would ever feel this way, again, Spencer," he admitted after kissing him.

Reid knew from the beginning that he wasn't ever going to be "_the one_" for Rob. And it was okay since he already knew Rob, as good as he was, would never be "_the one"_ for him. It was something he was and would have to be willing to accept.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 12 coming soon! It won't be so intense and nerve wrecking to write. ****And I promise things will turn around soon for our boys.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Nannily – **Yeah, I didn't want to go with the average or unacceptable guy. Reid deserves better even if it's only temporary. Jealous Morgan was awesome for me, too. And Reid didn't even know. Not to worry. He'll get it. I'm glad you liked the texting. Thank you for the huge compliment about keeping the characters true to self. Sorry again for the wait.

**jenny crum and Lenika08 - **Jealous Morgan was awesome for me, too. And Reid didn't even know. Not to worry. He'll get it. Wasn't it great that Garcia was able to help without even knowing to what extent she was? I thought I'd try something a little different. Hopefully it worked. Sorry again for the wait.

**BloodyRosie – **Surprise! Garcia doesn't know the truth quite yet, although, she is still good at giving her Hot Stuff advice.I thought I'd try something a little different. Hopefully it worked. Sorry again for the wait.

**Orichidee – **Well, I didn't want to go with the usual average or unacceptable guy. Reid deserves better even if it's only temporary. I like happy endings :) Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait.

**irishgirl9 – **So glad you're enjoying it! It's my first Morgan/Reid story so all the praise is very welcomed. Sorry for the wait!

**Sue1313 – **I wasn't sure about the shopping trip. Thanks for mentioning it!Yeah, I didn't want to go with the average or unacceptable guy. Reid deserves better even if it's only temporary. Jealous Morgan was awesome for me, too. And Reid didn't even know. Not to worry. He'll get it. Surprise! Garcia doesn't know the truth quite yet, although, she is still good at giving her Hot Stuff advice.I thought I'd try something a little different. Hopefully it worked. Sorry again for the wait.

**bella-chan16 – **Morgan is getting it!He couldn't stay in the dark for too much 't it great that Garcia was able to help without even knowing to what extent she was? I thought I'd try something a little different. Hopefully it worked. Sorry again for the wait.

**Rayne McKenna – **Aw! Morgan is a sweet teddy bear. Tough guy with a heart of gold that wears his emotions on his sleeve. Jealousy was new for him though. Reid will get it soon!Yeah, I didn't want to go with the average or unacceptable guy. Reid deserves better even if it's only temporary. I've never seen Sweet Home Alabama! I know! It's crazy! I should probably remedy that. Don't worry too much about Spencer having to make a choice. I like happy endings! Sorry again for the wait.

**68luvcarter – **Thank you for the huge accomplishment. Loved reading that you could picture Reid's face in that scene. Sorry again for the wait.

**Ptitenath92 - **Yeah, I didn't want to go with the average or unacceptable guy. Reid deserves better even if it's only temporary. And you're right, who could not love Reid? Sorry again for the wait.

**NathanRose – **Thanks for letting me know you're enjoying the story. So sorry for the wait!

**everything-is-eninalus**** – **Thank you, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I'm very honored. And thank you for reminding me that there are people enjoying this story despite the flames. Sorry for the wait in updating.


	12. The Betting Pool

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Two chapters in one day! I knew once I got past that last chapter, the muse would start rolling again. Thank you **Lenika08,** **jenny crum, irishgirl9, Sue1313 **and** 68luvcarter **for your very awesome reviews. Wow! You were really quick.

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 12: The Betting Pool**

When the team arrived for their next full day in Quantico, they were in for a surprise. Garcia had another surprise for them. She'd established a betting pool for the employees at Quantico to bet on which man received the highest bid and she was sending daily updates by email.

"What is this?" squeaked Reid who was first to open his email in the bull pen that morning.

"What is what?" asked Emily intrigued by Reid's unforthcoming answer. He instead just stood there with his jaw hung open. She walked up behind him to see what had him so speechless.

"No way! This is so great!" exclaimed Emily.

"Great? Why would this be great?"

"I am so getting in on this. She better be in her office."

"Oh, I think she is by the look on Morgan's face." _And he isn't anymore happy about it than I am._

Everyone in the vicinity looked up to see him walking out of her lair with an annoyed expression.

"I wonder if he's annoyed that people are betting or if he's not in the lead."

JJ walked back to her desk with a cup of coffee. "I see Morgan's aware of Garcia's latest surprise." She laughed. "Who are you putting your money on?" she asked Emily.

"My money's going on Reid even though he seems to be the most popular choice."

"Why me?"

"For the same reason all the prostitutes hit on you a few years ago," Emily answered with a sly grin on her face.

JJ grabbed chin. "You're just so adorable."

Reid blushed and stormed off still hearing the girls' gossip that he was far in the lead because they suspected he had both men and women betting on him.

A half an hour later, all three women were hurrying into the round table room for their daily meeting. Reid rolled his eyes at their wide grins.

"You are ridiculously happy about this," said Rossi stating the obvious.

"Of course, I am," said Garcia with no shame. "Latest update, Reid is winning."

Morgan snorted. "Well, that's obvious. At this point, I doubt that will change."

"Jealous, Morgan?" asked Rossi with amusement.

"Hell, no!" _Of course, he wasn't happy with the amount of women putting their money on him. _

"He's lying," claimed Emily. "He has a reputation as a ladies man to protect."

_That could mean that Reid's had a lot of people admiring him without even knowing it. Reid probably didn't even know it! Unless Reid's been dating all this time and he never suspected it. A profiler could deceive other profilers. Does Reid swing both ways?_

"Morgan?" Emily tried to get his attention.

"What?" he slightly snapped.

"Hey, we were just joking around. Second isn't a bad place to be. After all, Rossi's in fifth and Hotch isn't even on the list."

"Okay," spoke Hotch. "That's enough. Garcia, please get started."

**~oOo~**

After lunch, Hotch called Morgan and Reid into his office. Team B had just been called out on a case and a local PD was asking for a consult on a less urgent case.

"If it isn't urgent," asked Reid as they stepped into the elevator. "Than why do we have to make the trip to do this in person?"

"Politics, Reid. You know the right person, you get special treatment. Besides, don't knock it today of all days."

Reid smirked. "Good point. It'll be nice not hearing all the talk about the bets. You don't think that's going to go on all week, do you?"

"God, I hope not."

"Who do you think got the top bid?" Reid dared to ask.

"You really want to know who got the top bid?"

"No! I could care less about it. I was just wondering if you had a guess."

"If I'm going to be betting on anything, it would be on the next Cubs game."

"That figures."

Conversation ceased until they had an SUV checked out and were on their way. After talking about the case for a few minutes, Morgan surprised Reid with a change in the direction of his thoughts.

"So this thing, with Rob… it's pretty serious?"

"Uh, I don't know. It's really too soon to tell."

"Just wondered. It kind of seemed like it to me."

"You just met him. You couldn't have possibly formed an opinion that quickly."

"His own key?"

"He lost his electricity for a couple of days after that storm last month… the one with the high winds."

"Yeah, I remember. I had some damage to repair on one of my properties. I thought you haven't been dating him very long."

"I haven't. We had just met at that conference I told you about. We'd had drinks a couple of times. I offered him a place to stay," Reid said with the shrug of his shoulders.

"Hmm."

Reid gave him a strange look. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," Morgan defended casually.

"You don't need to watch out for me. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't doubt it, kid."

Reid gave him that look that told him he needed to rethink what he'd just said. It was the same look he got when he questioned him about his facts on a case.

"Sorry, it's habit."

"One I hope you intend on breaking."

"I'll try, but habits are hard to break."

Reid knew the truth of that statement too well. He thought he'd broken his habit of thinking of Morgan when trying to sleep, but it was slowly returning.

**~oOo~**

"You're confused," Reid said out of the blue at a local restaurant they decided to stop and eat dinner at after their consultation.

"I know I'm not a genius like you, but why do you think I'm confused?"

"You've been watching me all afternoon."

Morgan froze. _He noticed? He knows?_

"You're trying to figure out how people could be betting on me to have the largest bid."

Morgan let go of the breath he was holding.

"It's okay, really. I haven't figured it out, either," Reid replied misinterpreting Morgan's sigh of relief.

"Don't put yourself down like that, Reid."

"But it is confusing," he insisted. "I mean, look at you."

"You've heard women prattle on about beauty being in the eye of the beholder. There's gotta be some truth in that, don't you think?"

"And that's what you've been thinking about all afternoon?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"Let it go, Reid."

Reid chose to stay silent even though it was killing him.

"And why are you watching me eating?"

"I'm trying to figure you out."

Morgan gave him a heart-stopping grin. "That will never happen."

"I like to be challenged." He smiled back before continuing his own meal.

"I know you do. That's why I can't make it easy on you." He ended his reply with a wink.

Reid's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. Step one in figuring out his friend's latest state of mind was issued.

* * *

**Chapter 13 coming soon! **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Lenika08** – I agree. Morgan and Garcia have a great relationship. Maybe he can give her some good advice, too. She deserves better than Kevin. I really don't like him!

**jenny crum & Sue1313** – Thanks! The "all-knowing" Garcia helped him! As fun as it would be to skip to the end and see Morgan tell Reid he loves him, we need a little more development for both of our boys!

**irishgirl9 **– Thanks! Mini freak-out… loved that description! Poor Rob has love and lost before. But that will be to our boys' advantage later. He's a good guy.

**68luvcarter** – Thanks! Morgan and Garcia have a great relationship. Maybe he can give her some good advice, too. She deserves better than Kevin. I really don't like him! Rob's a good guy. That will be to our boys' advantage later. Poor Rob. My heart is already aching for him over another loss. Another relationship would be good for him, too.


	13. Like Pieces of a Puzzle

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Over a 100 reviews! I never imagined this story would get this much attention, but I'm thrilled I've been able to entertain you a little with each chapter. I hope the rest of the story is as satisfying. Thank you **jenny crum, Lenika08, Ptitenath92, 68luvcarter, nannily, irishgirl9, **and** BloodyRosie** for your wonderful reviews. _**There's a surprise for you at the very end of the page! **_

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 13: Like Pieces of a Puzzle**

"_And why are you watching me eating?"_

"_I'm trying to figure you out."_

_Morgan gave him a heart-stopping grin. "That will never happen."_

"_I like to be challenged." He smiled back before continuing his own meal._

"_I know you do. That's why I can't make it easy on you." He ended his reply with a wink._

_Reid's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. Step one in figuring out his friend's latest state of mind was issued._

**~oOo~**

Morgan happened to meet up with Reid on the elevator the next morning when arriving at Quantico.

"Hey, Ki… Hey, Reid."

Reid smirked but said nothing. Standing still as the elevator carried them upwards, he felt Morgan watching him.

"What?" Reid finally turned and asked just before the signal chirped to announce their arrival at the floor they needed.

"Just checking to see if you're skill of observation was as accurate as you claimed, yesterday." Once again, he winked.

Momentarily shocked that he had once again watched Morgan wink at him, he had to walk quickly to catch up with him. All eyes were on them when they walked into the bull pen.

"Another long day," Reid sighed. "Maybe we'll get a case."

Morgan chuckled and mussed his hair. "This will be old news by next week. Come on, Pretty Boy. Let's go see how far of a lead you've got, today."

**~oOo~**

From her lair, Garcia watched the exchange between Morgan and Reid. It wasn't an unusual one by any means. But now it had more meaning because of the lunch discussion the day before with Emily and JJ. Pieces were fitting together like a puzzle.

Morgan gave his daily greeting as he passed her standing in the doorway to her office. "Good morning, Baby Girl."

"It looks like it."

He stopped his progress and raised a brow. "What happened to '_I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff?_' or '_The morning hasn't started until I've satisfied my chocolate craving?'_... Which by the way warns me I need to stay out of your way for a few days."

Her jaw dropped.

"Baby girl, I know everything about you."

"Not everything, Hot Stuff."

"There's the tease I was waiting for." He grinned and kissed her on top of the head.

"Someone's watching you."

"I know," he surprised her. "He's trying to figure something out about me."

"He told you that?" she asked continuing to be surprised.

"Yeah," he said with a shrug of the shoulder. "Do we have a case, today?"

"Probably. I'm waiting for the boss man to finish talking with Strauss."

"Strauss again?" he asked with concern. "What for this time?"

"I have no idea."

"Where are we heading this time?" he asked distractedly looking towards Hotch's office even though he couldn't see into it.

"It's local. No worries about missing the dinner cruise," she teased and gained his attention back on her.

"You know that I can't wait for this to be over, right?"

"Don't be such a downer. You may actually enjoy your date."

"I'm not sure that's possible right now." He glanced towards the bull pen but didn't see Reid.

"Huh," she mused.

"Unless, of course, it's you."

"That's better. Now go. It won't be long before we're talking about this latest case."

**~oOo~**

Thirty six hours, three bank robbers and one bomb blast later, Morgan and Reid found themselves waking up in an emergency room only remembering fuzzy details of the last few minutes at the scene and were both frantic to know what happened to the other.

"How's Morgan doing?" Hotch asked Emily when she returned to stand outside of Reid's room.

"Insisting on seeing Reid. They finally gave him a sedative so they could give him a CAT scan," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "They said it should be 30 to 45 minutes before he's back in his room. And Reid?"

"JJ's in there with him right now. He just woke up a few minutes ago. Now that she has reassured him that he hasn't been given any narcotics, he insists on seeing Morgan."

"Two peas in a pod," she said with a laugh.

A secretary from the nurse's station walked up to them. "Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes?"

"There's a Dr. Rob Simmons here to see Dr. Reid. He says he's a friend. He's very anxious to come back and see him."

"Do you know this friend?" Hotch asked Emily.

"No." She was just as surprised as he was. "But I'll go and talk with him."

"Thanks," he said and nodded his appreciation.

As soon as Emily entered the hallway leading to the waiting room, she was pounced on by Garcia.

"My babies! I need to see them! Are they going to be okay?"

"They're both awake and complaining. That's a good sign."

"But are they going to be okay?"

"Garica, you've got to calm down."

"You're right. You're right. Just tell me."

"Morgan is having a CAT scan as we speak. We don't know the doctor's plans for Reid, yet, but he's acting just fine."

"Uh, excuse me," said Rob approaching Emily and Garcia. "You must be colleagues of Spencer. I'm Rob."

"Right," confirmed Emily. "I was just coming out to talk with you." She held out a hand. "I'm Emily Prentiss and this is Penelope Garcia."

"I know these are horrible circumstances in which to meet, but obviously it can't be helped," he smiled now knowing that Reid was awake and talking. "I'm not family and Spencer and I haven't been dating long, but if you wouldn't mind using your status to let me see him?"

Emily and Garcia looked at each other in surprise which didn't go unnoticed by Rob. He wondered if they didn't know Reid was dating or if they didn't know he was dating a man.

**~oOo~**

Reid's eyes lit up when he saw his boyfriend walk through the door. "Rob! Someone I can count on. Can you help me find Morgan?"

"Of course, just as soon as I find out how you are. Damn, Spencer. You scared the crap out of me."

Neither paid any attention to JJ leaving the room.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. How did you know?"

Rob chuckled. "It's all over the news, Sweet Cheeks." Reid blushed at the nickname Rob had given to him the first night they spent together. "And when you didn't answer your cell, I started calling area hospitals."

"You're incredible."

"I think I've heard that before," he said with an endearing crooked smile.

Reid playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Has the doc been in since you've been awake?"

"No, but I feel fine. It's Morgan I'm worried about. He just suffered a head trauma last week."

"That's probably why he's getting a CAT scan."

"Good. That's good." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yes, it is. Now, let's focus on getting you checked out and I'll feel much better."

**~oOo~**

Reid's room door was only partially closed once Rob went in and JJ left. Hotch had tried in vane to get the girls to stop eavesdropping.

"Wow," said JJ.

"Yeah," responded Emily and Garcia in unison.

"The magic ingredient to get Reid to calm down," JJ continued.

"He's hot," Emily said next.

Garcia finished with, "No wonder Morgan is jealous."

* * *

**Chapter 14 coming soon! **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**jenny crum & Lenika08** – Other fans who don't like Kevin. Yay, I'm not alone! Be sure to check out your surprise at the end!

**Ptitenath92** – Thanks so much! I love hearing that characters are written well and "_in character._" "Together but not together" – nice way to put it. Be sure to check out your surprise at the end!

**68luvcarter & BloodyRosie **– I'd vote for Reid, too. He's just too cute. Glad you like clever, blunt and flirty Morgan. And sigh… I would love to see Morgan wink at me! LOL! But I'll settle for some M/R flirting! Be sure to check out your surprise at the end!

**nannily** – Thanks for wishing me luck on my script :) I thought Garcia being in the dark about how she was helping would be something a little different. Glad you liked it! I agree with you about Reid. I'd vote for him, too! Smut or something similar soon? Well, there is a surprise waiting for you at the end of this page. :)

**irishgirl9** – Thanks! Reid, Reid, Reid… Pretty Boy may be the last to know. I'm really starting to feel badly for Rob, and I created him! Be sure to check out your surprise at the end!

**~oOo~**

_**Surprise preview from a future chapter**_

_**for all of the reviewers who have been begging for some action.**_

_Once they were completely undressed and lying in each others arms, the kisses became more languid and sensual like they were memorizing the feel and taste of each other. _

"_You feel so good," gasped Reid between kisses._

"_Mmm. So do you. I feel like I can't get close enough to you."_

_Reid leaned his head back a bit and laid his forehead against Morgan's. "After all those women, I'm so glad that this is obviously not an uncomfortable place for you to be."_

"_Nothing's ever felt so right." _

_Morgan moved his lips back to Reid's in a hungry manner. Reid felt like he was already going to explode in ecstasy. "God, Morgan… Derek, I need you. I need you to take me."_


	14. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry to the readers who thought my preview was for the next chapter. But don't fret, it's not a dream, it won't be a long wait and there is plenty of fluffy goodness to come before that. But first… a little angst is coming your way. Ouch!

Thanks you **cr8zymommy, BrokenHalo166, bella-chan16, sharkbaitz17, jenny crum, Sue1313, Ptitenath92, nannily, lolatmyass, BloodyRosie, irishgirl9** and **68luvcarter** for your thought provoking reviews.

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 14: Revelations**

Morgan and Reid suffered no serious injuries but were advised not to be alone for the next 24 hours. When Reid found Morgan just before they were leaving the E.R., he also found Garcia gushing with concern for her hot stuff and the familiarity made him smile.

"Have you met everyone?" Reid asked Rob.

"I thought I did. Who's that with Morgan and his lady friend?"

"That's Kevin, Garcia's boyfriend."

"Oh," he said more quietly. "She acts more like Morgan's girlfriend."

Reid laughed. "They've acted like that with each other since the day they met. But they've always been just friends."

"And this Kevin guy puts up with it?" Rob asked in surprise.

"Strangely, yes. I don't know much about him even though they've been dating for years. I don't think anyone knows much about him."

Reid was then distracted by Garcia's invitation for Morgan to stay with her for the night so she can keep an eye on him. Kevin looked disappointed.

"Ah, Penny? I thought we had a date."

"Oh, with all that's happened, I forgot what day it was. Would you mind having dinner and a movie at my place so Morgan won't be alone?"

Kevin took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile. "Sure. Anything for you, plum sauce."

"Plum sauce?" whispered Rob. Reid just shrugged his shoulders.

"Morgan," Reid got his attention. "You could stay with me. I'll even let you watch some baseball and maybe even let the two of you teach me a few things about it."

Rob looked at him with amusement. "Really?"

"That's okay, kid," Morgan said without emotion. "I'll let you and Rob have your fun. I don't want to be in the way."

Reid was momentarily confused before he became irritated. "How is being in the way of Garcia and Kevin any different?"

"It just is. I'm ready to get out of this place. Anyone else with me?" he asked already leaving the room to join Hotch, Emily and JJ near the exit.

Reid looked to Garcia in hopes of getting an explanation.

She gave him a hug. "Sorry 187. You're going to have to figure out this one on your own," she answered him quietly.

**~oOo~**

"I really thought Morgan was okay with us," Reid said when they were in the car. He'd been quiet for awhile mulling over what happened with Morgan and then what Garcia told him afterwards.

"In what way?"

Reid nervously tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear. "He didn't know that I dated men until last week." Reid kept his eyes away from Rob and chose to watch what was happening outside. "He seemed just fine with it when he met you the other night." He looked back at Rob momentarily. "Didn't he?"

"Maybe it's not what you think," Rob answered without conviction or any sense of expression that would lead Reid to understand what he was feeling.

"I hope you're right," Reid answered without understanding the real meaning behind Rob's words.

"So, hey, no baseball or sports of any kind. What would you like to do this evening?" Rob offered.

"Have you ever played Trivial Pursuit ® online?"

"No," he answered with a chuckle. "But tomorrow I could have a different answer."

"Sweet!"

Rob laughed. "If we go to my place, I have everything I need to make lasagna. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a great night," said Reid happy to have something fun to keep his mind off of Morgan for awhile.

**~oOo~**

"What's wrong with him?" whispered Kevin to Garcia after he followed her into the kitchen. "I didn't know your chocolate god had it in him to mope."

"Reid's boyfriend, Rob. Well, I'm pretty sure it's about him."

"What about him?"

"Morgan's dealing with jealousy. It's a new feeling for him. He needs time to adjust."

"And you think _Morgan_ is jealous of _Rob_ spending time with _Reid_. What universe are you pretending to live in, today?" he asked with real bewilderment.

"It's not just me. Emily and JJ think so, too."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious. Now, what I need you to do is go to the store for something… anything. But I need some time alone to talk with him." She gave him a quick kiss and shooed him out the door.

Garcia grabbed the remote, turned off the television and plopped down on the couch next to Morgan.

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Don't try that with me, Angel Fish. Where's your head at right now?"

Morgan sighed. "It's been a hell of a day. Don't I deserve to just veg?"

"Veg… Yes. Mope… No."

"Derek Morgan doesn't mope."

"Ohhhh! I'm sorry. That's the other Derek Morgan I was thinking about."

"Gimme that," he growled and reached for the remote.

"Not a chance. But you can have this." She handed his cell phone to him.

"Why would I want this right now?"

"Call him. Text him. Make things right with Reid. I'm just going to go take a shower. Kevin went out for awhile. Do what you need to do." She hugged him before leaving him alone.

For ten minutes, Morgan just sat there and stared at his phone.

**~oOo~**

"If you keep feeding me like this, I might get fat," groaned Reid.

"Right! Like that could ever happen!" Rob laughed all the way back to his kitchen with their plates and silverware. He came back carrying new bottles of vitamin water and Reid's cell phone.

"Looks like you have a text."

"It's from Morgan."

"Well, what does it say?"

"He says he's sorry for being an ass and wants to know how I'm feeling."

"His headache must be gone," mused Rob. "He's thinking clearly again."

"What does a semi colon followed by a parenthesis supposed to me?" he asked.

"It means, my text savvy man, that he gave you a '_wink_.'"

Reid look surprised.

"It's just a common message symbol. It's not supposed to be taken literally."

"Then why would people use it? That doesn't make any sense."

"I guess it's supposed to replace tone of voice and feeling."

"Very strange."

Rob laughed at him.

Reid left off the remainder of the message. Rob didn't need to know that Morgan was just annoyed that he hadn't gotten to see him while they were in the E.R. and just wanted to be able to talk to him without anyone else listening in. Feeling lighter hearted, Reid's thumbs flew over the keys and eventually pushed send. He looked up with a bright smile. "Ready for round two?"

"Bring it on! I'm going to whoop your ass this time!"

**~oOo~**

Morgan was feeling quite a bit better after reading Reid's returning text. He needed to know that Reid was wishing he could see him in the E.R. too and needed to know how he was doing. The happiness prompted him to type in a message he wasn't sure he should send. Panic set in and he just sat there and stared at the screen.

Garcia returned with wet hair and wearing purple sweats and a brightly colored t-shirt. "Just hit '_send_.'"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"What right do I have to potentially break up a happy relationship? He doesn't deserve that."

"So this _is_ about Reid?"

"Yeah, it is." He took a deep breath. "How obvious have I been?"

"Enough for Emily and JJ to speculate that things have changed between the two of you."

He ran a hand over his bald head. "What if…"

Before he could finish, Kevin returned carrying two huge bags.

"What did you do?" asked Garcia.

"You said to get _anything_. I thought a theme night would be cool. I have three sleeping bags, two indoor tents and all the stuff to make s'mores," Kevin reported with great pride.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 15 at the dinner cruise is coming soon! **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**The Teaser:** Well, it looks like the teaser was a huge "hot" hit! *u* I'm glad you're looking forward to it. Sorry again for those of you who thought it was coming in this chapter. It won't be much longer. (And nope… I promise it's not just a dream.)

**Jealous Morgan:** Morgan knows he's jealous. The team knows he's jealous. Rob's starting to get an idea that he might be jealous. The only person who is completely in the dark right now is Reid! When Garcia told him he was going to have to figure out why Morgan was acting out, she called him 187… He's a genius and is over-looking the obvious.

**The Winking:** I had fun writing in another wink in the last chapter and Reid being confused by it. And I couldn't pass up the ;) wink in the text. How many winks will it take? LOL!

**Rob:** You're not alone in feeling badly for Rob. He's not Morgan, but he's meant to be a great guy for a really great reason. It's because he's such a great guy that Reid is going to get to be with Morgan. It's coming! I think you'll find it to be emotional… **tissue alert!**

**Chapter 13 Ending**: Emily, JJ and Garcia's expressions at the end while watching Reid and Rob was one of my favorite scenes. I'm glad it was mentioned!

**Morgan & Reid's concern for each other:** I have always loved that about their relationship on the show. It's so natural and honest!

**Compliments:** Thank you **cr8zymommy & Ptitenath92** for the lovely and specific compliments.

**The Rating:** Yes, this is a 'T' rated fic, but I do push it a bit. I work at making it 'hot' without writing the explicit and instead inviting the reader to imagine what is happening in the moment. Skipping over the sexy scenes is not my style ;)


	15. Through the Night

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I thought the dinner cruise would be next, but the muse stuck its nose in my brain and decided the texting couldn't be left hanging. You also have two dream scenes to wet your appetite. ;) Reid's will be longer than Morgan's.

Thank you **cr8zymommy, Ptitenath92, Sue1313, jenny crum, nannily, LossOfBrains, and 68luvcarter** for your wonderful reviews!

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 15: Through the Night**

"_So this is about Reid?"_

"_Yeah, it is." He took a deep breath. "How obvious have I been?"_

"_Enough for Emily and JJ to speculate that things have changed between the two of you."_

_He ran a hand over his bald head. "What if…"_

_Before he could finish, Kevin returned carrying two huge bags._

"_What did you do?" asked Garcia._

"_You said to get anything. I thought a theme night would be cool. I have three sleeping bags, two indoor tents and all the stuff to make s'mores," Kevin reported with great pride._

**~oOo~**

Morgan was glad that Garcia had the good sense to reject the sleeping bags and tents and just go for making s'mores with a small Betty Crocker ® oven to warm the marshmallows. He was shocked that his baby girl still had one of them, and more importantly, that he knew what one was. He would blame that one on his sisters.

Lying on the couch in the darkened room, Morgan stared at the text he hadn't sent and started to change it. It was two hours old anyway. Two hours. Morgan wondered how long the memories would last of waking every two hours to answer Reid's questions. And that was what prompted his new text.

**Morgan to Reid:** _A week ago we were mad about modeling to get the bad guys. Then U got to wake me every 2 hrs w/ UR questions. Wish I was the one who got 2 watch U this time. How R U feeling? My head is still OK._

**~oOo~**

Reid grabbed his phone on the way to Rob's bedroom and smiled when he saw the text message from Morgan.

**Reid to Morgan:** _Actually, there was a lot more happening between the activities you are referencing. ;) (Just in case Rob didn't know what he was talking about, ;) meant I was winking.) Now we get to anticipate the dreaded dinner cruise in 42 hours and 10 minutes. If you were taking care of me, what kind of questions would you ask? That is hypothetical, of course, because I feel just fine. Eight hours of continuous sleep is what I'm looking forward to so DO NOT text me every two hours! You're not here to hold me and put me back to sleep with your hand running through my hair. ;)_

Rob walked in as Reid pushed send. "Another text from Morgan?" It was late and he had to admit to himself that he didn't like the idea. He was already suspicious about the reason behind Morgan's attitude at the hospital.

"Oh, yeah. He just wanted to make sure one more time that I was okay. I told him I was fine and he'd better not be texting me every two hours thinking I might have a concussion. I plan on sleeping for the next eight hours. I'm exhausted." He ended his little speech with a big yawn.

"I hear you. Sleep sounds heavenly. But waking up every so often doesn't sound so bad either."

Reid grinned as he watched Rob wiggle his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. Then he yawned again. "That may be a challenge, tonight."

"I like challenging you, Dr. Reid. You may have an IQ of 187, but I can be very clever."

"Which is one of the things I like about you, Dr. Simmons. But now we sleep!"

Lights off and huddled under the blanket, Reid wondered about the mention of his IQ for the second time that day.

**~oOo~**

Morgan could barely resist sending another text after what he'd just read. He didn't realize that Reid was conscious when he was playing with his hair that night. And not only did he know about it, he told him so! But instead of sending another text right away, he set the alarm on his watch for two hours later and tried to go to sleep.

But sleep did not come easily. He spent most of the time trying to decide what to say in his next message to Reid. And when the alarm beeped, he was annoyed he had to wake up to send one. If he had known a dream was going to be interrupted, he wouldn't have set the alarm!

_Morgan was back in the hotel room with Reid the night after the team took down the unsubs. Feeling guilty for upsetting Reid, he got into bed with him and held him tight. He began running his long fingers through Reid's hair. He loved the soft silkiness of the wavy strands almost as much as hearing Reid sigh with pleasure and comfort. _

_Morgan slowly peppered his head of hair with soft kisses. After a minute or two, he moved to Reid's neck and ended right under his earlobe. _

"_Reid?" whispered Morgan. "Are you asleep?"_

"_I almost was," Reid responded quietly. "You're lips are on my neck."_

"_Is that a problem?"_

"_It… it should be but no. It's not a problem."_

_Morgan moaned and kissed his neck a few more times and added a few kitten licks. He smiled when he heard Reid emit a sound that could be mistaken for a purring cat. _

"_I know you're seeing someone. I don't know how serious it is, and if you want me to stop, I will."_

_Reid had a hard time resisting Morgan's hot breath against his ear and the way his lips pulled on his ear lobe. "Is this really happening or have I really fallen asleep?"_

"_Pretty Boy, are you telling me you dream about me… in an intimate way?"_

"_For longer than I care to admit."_

"_Look at me please."_

_Morgan had been spooning him and so he turned in Morgan's arms. Morgan kissed a line down his jaw and to his mouth. His first kiss was tentative, but Reid reassured him by taking control and slowly turning it into a passionate one. Morgan hadn't kissed a man in_ _over twenty years and then it was in protest. So it wasn't what he expected. Reid's full lips were almost as soft as any woman's had been and he quickly became lost in Reid's warm and welcoming mouth. He tried to ignore a buzzing noise from one of their phones, but it finally broke their connection._

He sat up quickly realizing that what he'd experienced wasn't real. His next thought was one of surprise. He hadn't ever actually dreamed about kissing a man before and he found he liked the thought of kissing Reid… a lot. Before he could think twice about it, he picked up his phone to form his message to Reid.

**Morgan to Reid: **_You had to know I would be checking on you :) So here are my questions. Are you still feeling okay? I just woke up from a dream about you. Do you dream about me?_

**~oOo~**

Rob woke Reid up out of a deep sleep.

"What?"

"Your phone has a text."

"Can't be. Must be yours. I wouldn't be expected to join a case right now."

Rob grabbed the phone to show him. "It's Morgan," he growled softly.

"I'm going to kill him," he sighed.

"My bet is that you inspired him to do it when you told him not to," Rob said to convince himself it was nothing of significance.

"I should have known that. Pranks are his specialty." Reid rubbed his eyes and then took the phone from Rob as he sat up to read it. "Oh!"

"Oh?" asked Rob with concern over his delighted surprise.

"Well, at least if he had to wake me up, it isn't boring. Probably because I used too many winks to test your theory. He does have a sense of humor." Reid laughed. "Should I send him a reply now or wake him up later?" he asked Rob mischievously. "What do you think would irritate him the most?"

"Making him wait and wonder and then wake him up when he's not expecting it, like in less than or more than two hours," he answered just as mischievously.

"Brilliant plan," agreed Reid.

"Of course, I could also send the first text, right now. Catch him off his game so he doesn't expect to be woken up."

"What would you say?"

"I don't know. Let me think about it. You say he likes to pull pranks. Do you ever reciprocate?"

"Always!" laughed Reid. He deleted the message and moved the screen for a new message.

Rob reached for the phone and laid back down.

"While you think, I'm going back to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Okay, but I have better plans than an annoying buzzing alarm to wake you when it's time."

"Really?"

"Oh, you'll see. I promise you'll like it," he said and added a wink. Reid giggled.

**Rob to Morgan:** _I don't know what you said to make Reid so happy, but he does need his sleep and I assure you he is just fine. One of my secret talents._

As soon as Rob sent the message, he felt rude and perhaps a little guilty if he was right about Morgan's feelings.

**~oOo~**

With budget cuts, it was becoming common for the BAU team to double up in hotel rooms. And despite Morgan's pronouncement a couple of years earlier, he was willing to share a room with him since then without complaint to the rest of the team. It was something Reid was grateful for because he didn't want to think that he'd done something inappropriate that would drive him away. It wasn't unusual for him to talk in his sleep. Morgan's text message had surprised him immensely. Yes, he dreamed about him at night. Had he heard something and wasn't sure he had heard him right and that was why he was asking? Or was it all done in humor to get a reaction out of him? If he could control his dreams, he would. That he was thinking about him right then was not helping.

"_I can't believe that a storm system rolled in just as we were closing the case," complained Morgan._

"_Is it that bad spending one more night here?"_

"_Yes! I have to deal with you talking in your sleep."_

"_You've heard me talking in my sleep?" asked Reid silently panicking._

"_Yes, but it's not all of the time. Hopefully tonight isn't one of those times. Statistics are not my thing."_

_Reid laughed, partly in relief and partly because he knew how much it would annoy his colleague and friend and it strangely gave him pleasure._

"_And… we have to sleep with the bathroom light on because of your fear of the dark."_

_Of course, Reid never told Morgan he didn't need it due to the city lights outside, but Morgan just assumed he did and he didn't correct him on it. It made him happy that Morgan would try and please him without question. Besides, it gave him a better view of Morgan when he was sleeping._

_Later that night, he felt Morgan slip in bed with him from behind. He didn't know how to react. Should he feign sleep or turn around? _

"_Pretty Boy, are you awake?" whispered Morgan._

"_I am now." Reid slowly turned to look at Morgan. "Did… did something happen to reopen the case?" That had to be it. Why else would Morgan be waking him up? Of course, he wouldn't actually be in bed with him if it was about a case, but his dreams couldn't be real. They just couldn't._

"_No. You were talking in your sleep."_

"_I don't remember having a nightmare. Sorry I woke you."_

"_You didn't wake me and you weren't having a nightmare."_

"_Then why…"_

_Morgan cut him off. "You were having a very pleasurable dream, a sexy dream." Reid's heart started to beat more quickly. "And you said my name."_

_Reid started to sit up not knowing how to act and not wanting Morgan looking at him with such curiosity. But Morgan put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down._

"_Morgan?"_

"_What was I doing in your dream, Pretty Boy?"_

"_I'm not sure we should be talking about my dreams."_

"_Was I doing this?" Morgan started nuzzling his neck and gave a few kisses to find his sensitive areas. A few moments later, he looked at Reid for an answer._

"_No," he squeaked._

"_Was I doing this?" Morgan licked Reid's lips slowly._

"_No," he whispered._

"_Was I doing this?" Morgan kissed down his long neck and worked his way down his torso. "How am I doing, Pretty Boy?" he asked without looking up._

_In a husky voice, he replied, "You're getting closer." Reid could feel Morgan's smile on his stomach. "You don't have to… to do that."_

"_Maybe not, but I want to see your face and hear your voice when you hit that high."_

_At the first wet touch of desire, Reid lifted his head to look._

"Rob," gasped Reid.

Rob stopped his ministrations long enough to send him a smile and a greeting. "Time to wake up, Sweet Cheeks."

"Oh, I'm up."

Rob hummed his agreement and it sent shivers of satisfaction. Reid chastised himself for dreaming about Morgan. He couldn't do that. He was with Rob, the man who was proving he cared about him. It was Morgan's joking text message that spurred the dream. He couldn't let it happen again. The man pleasuring him deserved better than that. And with that determination, he didn't send another text message that night.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 16 is coming soon! **

Maybe we'll get to that** very important, life altering **dinner cruise**! **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**cr8zymommy** – I'm glad your slasher mind worked for you. His original text was similar but not quite as good. Glad you thought Reid not knowing text symbols was "uber cute!" It was an unexpected addition!

**Ptitenath92** – Nope, the teaser wasn't a dream, but I hope you liked the dreams that did surface! Sorry I didn't get this out in time for your morning commute especially since it was almost done ;) Morgan's original text was similar but not quite as good.

**Sue1313 **– I think why they didn't realize it when Morgan didn't leave and watched the ball game was two-fold. Reid was thinking he was just accepting of his relationship with Rob. And Rob had already assumed all his friends knew about Reid's orientation and was accepting of it.

**jenny crum** – I think at this point, Rob is concerned about Morgan's feelings for Reid, but I think he knows that Reid is in the dark. And that frightens him because he thinks it's possible that Reid has feelings for Morgan that he has been ignoring… which is accurate! Rob is a good guy and he does care for Reid. When it all plays out, there will be sad tears and happy tears… lots of understanding and no need for forgiveness. The dinner cruise will be important.

**Nannily** – Reid is going to start realizing Morgan is jealous. I agree that he deserves a good guy like Rob. He does care for Reid. And he will have a lot to do with Reid and Morgan getting together. When it all plays out, there will be sad tears and happy tears… lots of understanding and no need for forgiveness. The dinner cruise will be important. I hope the dreams were enough to tide you over until the scenes you're waiting for ;)

**LossOfBrains** – I'm updating this one faster at the expense of others. I think it's because Morgan and Reid together is so new to me AND that it's getting so much attention. It's pretty exciting! But when this one is done, I really need to finish my other stories before I start another M/R one. It's only fair ;) So glad you're enjoying this one!

**68luvcarter **– Reid is there! We just need him to accept it. Hope this extra chapter was a good step in the journey!


	16. A Cruise for Change

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay. The finale was so awesome that I got distracted. I had to watch it more than once. I will not admit to how many times! Because of a discovery in the finale, I added a little bit to Rossi's scenes which I was delighted to do. Most of it was already planned. Other than that, watching the finale has not influenced this story. However, the promos did inspire the bank robbers' blast putting Morgan and Reid in the E.R a couple of chapters earlier. (Just in case you were wondering.) So finally, I have for you the next chapter. Part 1 of the moments you've been waiting for are here!

Thank **you nannily, irishgirl9, Lenika08, Sue1313, BloodyRosie, jenny crum, Ptitenath92, Rayne McKenna **and** everything-is-eninalus** for your wonderful reviews.

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 16: A Cruise for Change**

The dreaded dinner cruise, as far the BAU men were concerned, finally made its arrival. They just wanted to get it over with. The men were seated first and they quickly discovered that they had assigned seating.

"You've got to be kidding me," complained Morgan.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Reid tried to convince his colleagues.

For Reid, Morgan and Hotch, it turned out to be true as they were seated together at the same table for six. However, Rossi was seated at a nearby table and he scowled when he found out he was going to be keeping company with the director and assistant director for at least part of the evening. Then and there, he decided he was going to find out who was involved with the decision the next day. And so help them…

A little introduction was given about the success of the silent auction the week before and then they made a big deal about the top bid. That honor went to Reid and his date for the night whom he still hadn't met. Hotch was trying not to laugh at Reid's embarrassment and Morgan wasn't any better. He smirked and winked at him. "Come on, Pretty Boy," said Morgan quietly. "You can't be surprised." Reid was hoping he wouldn't be seeing anyone who was in on the bet. It would just be too embarrassing.

A big crowd of women, along with a couple of men, started filing into the dining room. At the very back of the crowd was Rob. As soon as Reid saw him, his jaw dropped. Obviously, Rob was good at keeping secrets. Rob greeted Morgan and Hotch before pulling out his chair to sit next to Reid who was still staring at him with a wide range of emotions gracing his adorable face.

"Surprise!"

"You're obviously good at keeping secrets," Reid voiced his earlier thought.

"I hope you're not disappointed."

No!" he reassured him. "I'm just surprised… and happy and relieved." Reid finally smiled and chuckled.

"Congratulations on making Pretty Boy embarrassed by being the center of attention for having the highest bidder."

"Morgan!" Reid's complaint only made his smile bigger.

The exchange was interrupted by Rossi who had escorted Strauss away from their table.

"You've got to be kidding me. You orchestrated this didn't you, Erin?" He hissed.

"For God's sake, calm down. It's for charity."

"Anything to get the attention and spotlight from above."

It looked as if Hotch knew ahead time who Rossi's date would be and he kept his eyes averted from his best friend. It wasn't until then that Reid had even noticed Hotch's date was Emily and Morgan's date was Garcia. Both girls laughed right along with Morgan.

Once Morgan could stop chuckling, a little too loudly he announced to their table, "I guess Rossi won't be getting some tonight, after all."

Both Rossi and Strauss turned to look at Morgan. Rossi was stunned speechless which came as a complete surprise. Strauss's jaw dropped and she was blushing.

_Oh how wrong he is, _thought Rossi_. Profilers can fool profilers and I'm the best. I have to keep myself in check here because this is going to be one hell of a night. Of course Erin and I are going to be making jabs at each other all night for what she did. It's going to be impossible not to take her to the nearest hotel to release the sexual tension that will cause. She's beat red. What is she thinking about? Well, serves her right for arranging such a plan. _

_Maybe Dave is right. This was a very bad idea. They're profilers. They're going to see right through me. And thanks to Agent Morgan, all I'm going to be thinking about is Dave and our last night together. We barely made it into our hotel room. We fight hard and play harder, and Dave is certainly riled up and ready to fight. I wonder what the bill was for the broken lamp and picture frame._

"I don't know if you're assumption is accurate," Emily bravely replied.

Hotch was now more interested in looking around the room watching as all the couples were meeting.

"What?" asked Morgan incredulously.

"They have a lot of chemistry going on there. Haven't you ever wondered about how comfortable they are with challenging each other? Their body language and personal space and how they use each other's first names?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"They can get explosive at work," continued Emily. "I wonder what they would be like in bed."

Morgan was a little freaked out. Reid was just overwhelmed by the idea. _Rossi and Strauss?_

"Did you have to say that?" complained Morgan. "I need to get drunk tonight and hopefully it will get the image out of my mind."

"Alcohol really can't erase memories. Now if you were consuming it at the time…"

Morgan cut off Reid's speech with a challenge. "Never say never, Genius." The intensity of his eyes told a story with double meaning. Reid noticed the intense look he was getting, but didn't catch on to the double meaning of what he said. Unfortunately, Rob did and he was already curious about why he would call Spencer, Pretty Boy, so he sent Morgan a questioning glance. Morgan cleared his throat and turned to look the other way. He was glad to find that Rossi and Strauss had returned to their table and the second part of the program was about to begin. After a couple of speeches of thanks and gratitude, an enlarged check was put on display.

**~oOo~**

A variety of music styles was played to cater to the diverse audience. They even played Morgan's favorite club music so he could get his groove thing going. When their small group sat down to have dessert, Hotch tried to act as surprised as everyone else when they saw Rossi and Strauss dancing.

"They almost look as if they could go on a dance competition show," Garcia gushed. Garcia turned from watching them to looking at Morgan. "How do they know how to do that?"

"Dance classes."

Everyone but Rob stared at Hotch wondering if they'd heard him right.

"I said that out loud?" asked Hotch.

"Okay, Hotch. Start spilling your guts," Emily demanded.

"I've said all I'm going to say." He went from social Hotch to stoic Hotch in less than ten seconds.

"Fine. If you're not going to talk, let's dance."

"I'm not talking out there, either," confirmed Hotch as he allowed her to pull him out of his seat and lead him to the dance floor.

"Derek, do you mind if I go and talk to Gina?"

"Sure, just don't forget about me," he grinned and stood and held his hand out to assist her out of her seat.

"Like that would ever be possible," she answered as she laughed and looked him up and down in appreciation.

"Go, silly girl, cuz I'm coming to get you as soon as my music starts up again."

"Oh no," Reid said softly. He stood up and leaned close to Morgan's side. "I think you may have a problem."

"What?"

"Look at Kevin and his date. They're near the center," he said as he nodded in their direction.

"That's not good." He turned without thinking about Reid still standing closely next to him. For a few moments, they stood there frozen looking at each other.

Reid slowly backed up a step. "That's what I thought. So you need a plan."

Morgan sighed heavily and followed Garcia.

Rob took a step behind Reid, wrapped his arms around his center and rested his chin on one of Reid's shoulders.

"Well, I can't say as I blame him when his girlfriend's regularly flirting with another guy," Rob said casually.

"But they're just friends."

"Sometimes friends can become more than friends."

"That would never happen with them. I think I would know if Morgan was serious with his flirting."

"Sometimes people can't see what's right in front of them." Reid tilted his head to the side to look at him uncertainly. "Figuratively speaking," Rob added.

Reid and Rob stood there as Reid studied his friends for a couple of minutes and then Rob asked him, "What do you see?"

"They're comfortable with each other." He paused for a few moments. "I know they love and trust each other. They flirt and make suggestive comments about each other's appearances. But he would never act on anything he may be feeling."

"Why do say that?"

"Morgan's been with a lot women, but he doesn't do committed relationships."

"Maybe he hasn't found the right person, someone whom he's attracted to intimately, someone he can love, trust and is comfortable with… _and_ sees a future with."

"Since he doesn't look forward, you're implying he's afraid to make a move, possibly in fear of ruining the friendship if it ended."

"That's part of it." Rob let go of him and grabbed a hand. "Let's go for a walk on deck?

"Sure."

**~oOo~**

They took in the view in silence for awhile as they walked around. Standing at the railing of the ship, Reid brought up Morgan again. "What was the other part?"

"Well, you said he's never had a committed relationship. His friendship with Garcia is strong; he trusts her, is comfortable with her and probably even loves her. If he made a move, with or without Kevin around, he'd win hands down."

"So you're wondering why he hasn't," Reid stated rather than asked. "You think you know the answer."

"He's been looking in the wrong places, more specifically; he's been looking at the wrong type of person."

"I don't know. Morgan doesn't seem to have a type and he's experimented a lot. I would think he would have figured it out by now. He's 40 years, 2 months, one week and 3 days old."

He laughed and shook his head playfully.

"I'm going to guess there's one type of person he's left out."

"Are you just trying to prove how clever you are? Are you threatened by my IQ?"

Rob laughed again and gave him a quick kiss. "No. I'm just trying to help you."

"What would I need help with? It sounds like you think Morgan needs the help."

"Yeah, he does too."

"You think logically, but I'm not following your logic right now."

Rob pulled him close and studied the contours of his face, his eyes, his jaw and his full lips and then sighed. He leaned in and gave him a long tender kiss. When he pulled back, Reid was concerned by the tears forming in his eyes.

"Morgan is attracted to a man."

"Morgan is not attracted to men," Reid objected.

"That's not what I said. What I said was… Morgan is attracted to _**a**_ man. And that man is you."

It wasn't often that Reid didn't have something to say. If he had to, he resorted to statistics. But even they were not helping him in that moment.

"And you're attracted to him. Don't try and deny it. I suspect you've been doing that for too long."

"What's your evidence?" he asked once he recovered from the shock.

"I made some observations and formed a hypothesis. I won't have the evidence until a relationship is made."

"You are confident as always."

"I'm not even sure if you were aware of it, but you watched each other tonight. The dance floor was Morgan's favorite place to watch you. Can't say that I blame him."

Reid blushed intensely. "Why are you telling me this? Even if what you're saying is true, I'm with you. So it's a moot point. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want that either. But you've been with Morgan for years in a friendship you couldn't explain."

"Maybe you're in the wrong profession. You should consider becoming a profiler."

"I think I'll leave the bad guys to you."

Reid sighed and grabbed both of Rob's hands.

"What about you?" Reid asked with a heavy heart.

"I'll pick up the pieces of my broken heart. You'll be hard to get over Dr. Spencer Reid. But I won't regret a moment I've spent with you."

"How can you say that?"

"Because of something my grandmother always told me. She told me to live without regrets. That it's the accumulation of life's experiences and relationships that make us who we are. Knowing you and being with you has been nothing but positive. You'll always be a part of me and that can make me a better person."

Reid remembered one time when Morgan said something similar. He was having trouble concentrating after being held captive by Tobias Henkle. Morgan told him to use the knowledge he gained from the tragedy to make him a better person. He hadn't thought of that advice in a very long time.

Reid smiled sadly. "I'm not ready for this night to end."

"I'm not either. You want to stay for awhile longer and dance?"

"I'd like that very much."

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 17 is coming soon! **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**nannily** – Happy to hear you liked the dreams :) So the Rob and Reid bittersweet break-up happened. Hope it was what you were hoping for. Poor Rob. He's a good guy. We'll see him again in the epilogue and he'll be happy :)

**irishgirl9 **– Reid finally knows! You will definitely be seeing Morgan's reaction to Reid's news in the next chapter. Kevin – I think he's great for comic relief. Other than that… not so much. So, Rob definitely understood what was going on at the dinner cruise and the difficult break-up happened. Hope it was what you were hoping for. Poor Rob – We'll see him again in the epilogue and he will be happy ;)

**Lenika08** – How do you feel about Rob after this chapter? :)

**Sue1313** – Thanks for the nice compliment on Reid's dream! So Reid is not in the dark anymore! And poor Rob :( Two hot guys after Reid… he deserves it! The finale and Garcia weren't very nice to Reid's self-esteem, were they?

**BloodyRosie** – So the break-up happened. Poor Rob. We'll be seeing him again in the epilogue and he'll be happy :)

**jenny crum** – The cruise finally came! I hope it was enjoyable!

**Ptitenath92** – Sorry the timing was off this time. Too long of a wait! The dreams stopped too soon, but we'll get to the good stuff very soon!

**Rayne McKenna** (CH 11) – Sorry for making your tummy a little wonky. Knowing how it was going to end made the intimacy between Reid and Rob easier to write, but I still didn't like it either ;) Yes, Rob's feelings will be fine. We'll see him happy with someone else in the epilogue. (CH 12) – Glad you liked the teasing!

**everything-is-eninalus** – Thank you for the wonderful compliments! So, now that you liked the build up, how was the break-up?


	17. On the Shore of the Potomac

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Note:** I said we wouldn't see Rob again until the epilogue (where he will be happy with another man), but I forgot that **Rob still has to talk to Morgan **about Reid and their break-up. This chapter won't start out as Reid & Morgan, but the second half will just be them.

Thank you **Ptitenath92, Lenika08, cr8zymommy****, ****jilliebo41, nannily, jenny crum, Sue1313, bella-chan16, Lucky,****irishgirl9, Rayne McKenna, klagana1 **and **68luvcarter** for your wonderful reviews! I am truly honored by your support and encouragement.

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 17: On the Shore of the Potomac**

Morgan was able to distract Garcia from Kevin most of the evening and when she did see him, he was acting normal. If anything developed with the woman and Kevin, he would deal with the fallout at that time. The first thing he did was to take her on deck away from Kevin dancing quite closely and sometimes suggestively with his date. Up on deck seemed to be the best place to "hide."

They casually strolled around the deck. When Morgan stopped to just stand at a railing and gaze at the surrounding area, he grew quiet.

"There's something wrong. You're all quiet," proclaimed Garcia.

He looked at her with a smile that didn't quite match his feelings in his eyes. "I'm just thinking," he explained.

"That's exactly what I'm concerned about. And something made you stop here, not the most interesting place on the deck."

He let out a big sigh when she started looking around at the people enjoying their time on deck. "There they are," she declared.

Assuming the worst, he asked, "What are they doing?"

"They're talking, but it doesn't seem to be in an intimate way as I would expect. Although, I haven't spent much time with them together so I don't know what is normal." She turned back to Morgan. "What's normal for them?"

"I haven't been around them much either, but they're not afraid to show small displays of affection and in the dining room while talking to Gina, Rob was holding him from behind."

"That's not the body language I'm seeing."

It took a few moments to build the courage to turn around. They were facing each other with more space between them than he expected. _Was Reid wiping a tear away?_ But then Rob kissed him. _What's going on? Are those mixed signals?_ He turned back around to face the river and its shore. There was a nice park that they were cruising past at that moment.

Garcia hugged him close from the side and set her head against his shoulder.

"Rob seems like a nice guy. I missed my chance with Reid while I remained clueless to the true meaning of our friendship." He looked deflated and a little humbled. These were new feelings; he was used to finding what he wanted on any given night he was at a club. There was no contemplation of a future much less the next day. In fact, there wasn't much thinking or emotions involved other than sexual need to temporarily remove the itch. This thing… these thoughts and feeling were exhausting. They filled his mind too often through the day. He used to wonder why his sister's acted so strangely while crushing over a guy. The conversations at home and on the phone with their friends were ridiculous to him. That used to drive him crazy. Now he was driving himself crazy!

Garcia started to rub his back to relieve the tension she was observing. "Why don't we go back in for some dancing? That could relieve some tension."

He smiled contentedly at her and kissed the top of her head. "You always know how to help."

A few minutes later, Morgan was feeling the tension leaving his body and he was having a good time with his baby girl and the rest of the BAU group. Even Rossi and Strauss had joined them. It was quite a shock to see her smile. He didn't know she was capable of it!

But then the mood was cracked, at least for Morgan. Rob and Reid walked to the dance platform. Rather than locating people they knew, they stayed on the perimeter. Their body language was different from what it had been earlier in the evening. Both were smiling, but it was more sad than happy and excited.

Garcia touched his arm in a consoling manner. "You look exhausted. The ship's ready to dock. Why don't we call it a night?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to spoil your fun?"

"Watching you mope isn't much fun," she said concerned instead of being disappointed. She grabbed his hand to lead him away before he could protest.

**~oOo~**

After determining that Hotch could take Emily home, Morgan walked Garcia to her car. He originally thought he'd be leaving right away, but he changed his mind as he opened the door to his car. Shutting the door and locking it again, he went to sit on a nearby bench near the unloading dock. Fifteen minutes later, he thought about ending his stakeout. _Five more minutes and then I'm gone._

Thankfully, it didn't even take 5 minutes. He sat far enough away that he couldn't be seen and he couldn't hear them, but he could see that all wasn't normal between Reid and Rob. Morgan thought Rob would walk Reid to his car to say good-bye or vice versa. Instead they said their good-byes on the dock. And it was obvious that it was an emotional one but not an intimate one. Reid walked away first and headed in the direction of the park they had seen while on the river and Rob watched him for a couple of minutes. He even seemed to possibly have wiped a few tears from his eyes. The night didn't go as romantically as he anticipated; Morgan was sure of it. When Rob finally left the dock, Morgan followed him to his parked car.

"Something's wrong," Morgan said when he approached Rob at his car. "Did you break his heart?"

"I set him free so he can love the person he was meant to be with," he said calmly and innocently.

"There's someone else?" Morgan felt like his heart dropped into his stomach.

Rob didn't answer his question and decided to continue what he determined Morgan needed to know. "I know what's it's like to be deprived of that. My most cherished relationship ended not because we didn't love each other. It ended because he was talked into marrying the daughter of his parents' friends. Spencer's too special to deprive him of the person he's supposed to be with. He shouldn't be settling for second best when he doesn't have to. Our relationship was just beginning. It's better to end it before things became too serious."

"I'm his best friend. I want to help him through this."

"I agree. He needs you. Now sooner than later."

"So can you tell me who this mystery person is? How can I help him through this pain if I don't know what I'm talking about?"

"You'll know what to say; you just don't know it yet."

Morgan was baffled and annoyed but took the hand Rob offered. "It was nice meeting you. You seem like a great guy. I'm glad Reid has you in his life." Rob got in his car and drove away without looking back.

**~oOo~**

Morgan walked in the direction he saw Reid go. Reid liked the water and was probably along the walkway to the park. And sure enough, he found him there sitting on a bench facing the river in the dim light, the only source of light from a lamppost nearby.

"How did you know I was here?" Reid asked as he continued to face forward towards the river.

"I had the opportunity to talk to Rob. I was worried that something happened between the two you. You were acting different."

"I saw you leave the ship. What did you do? Stalk him?" he asked with amusement.

"I didn't exactly stalk him. I waited."

"So we were under surveillance."

Morgan chuckled softly. "Can I ask you something?"

Reid continued to look forward. He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Sure."

"Did my texting the other night annoy or upset you in any way?"

"I was annoyed to have to wake up, but your message was funny," he answered referring to the last one Morgan sent.

"Funny? It wasn't supposed to be funny." _Why isn't he looking at me?_

"What?" Reid asked in surprise and he finally turned his head to look at him. Because of the light from the lamppost, Morgan noticed his eyes were red. He'd been crying. He wanted to reach out and hug him or at least hold his hand.

"Let's forget it. It was wrong of me to ask."

Reid turned back to the river to hopefully hide a blush. "Are you telling me that you really did have a dream about me?" he asked so softly that Morgan barely heard him.

"I guess it wasn't fair of me to tell you that while you were with…" Morgan didn't want to say his name. It was too painful to think of the image it created.

"What kind of dream?" Reid persisted.

Morgan dodged the question. "Rob told me that the two of you split up. Are you okay?"

"Yes, but it hurts. He was good to me. We were good together."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Please, don't be. Second best has its disadvantages. We both knew that… even in the beginning."

Rob did tell him that there was someone else Reid was meant to be with. That's why they split up. "Second best?"

A few quiet moments passed by with the exception of the sound of crickets near the water. Reid turned so that his side was against the back of the bench. He was able to look directly at Morgan. Morgan was unprepared to see the few tears that were running down his cheeks. Reid took a deep breath. "It's always been you."

"I… I'm the one responsible for ending your relationship with Rob?"

"Yes, you had everything to do with it."

"Me?" he asked for more clarification. He was just so surprised. Elation hadn't quite kicked in, yet.

Reid lowered his head unsure what to make of Morgan's reaction. "Rob told me something tonight. He said that we have been together for years in a friendship we couldn't explain. I'd say that is true for me, but…"

"Putting it like that, it does make me think." Morgan stood up and strolled as close to the river's edge as he could. He found a few rocks and started to throw them one by one into the river.

Reid just waited knowing Morgan had to have time to process what their friendship had meant over the years. And as he watched him, Reid hoped that what he once thought was unreachable may actually come true.

After a few minutes, Reid decided to join him and he stood by his side. He joined Morgan in tossing rocks into the river.

"In some ways these feelings I have for you are new." Reid's heart rate started to speed up after only a few words spoken by Morgan. "And in some ways they've been growing without even realizing it. I'm just regretful that it took me so long to figure it out."

"Morgan, look at me, please." When he did, it was Reid's turn to be surprised. Morgan had unshed tears threatening to escape. "Don't do that to yourself. Everything in your life has made you the person you are. And I don't want to change who you are."

"Nothing?" asked Morgan with a raised brow. When Reid didn't seem to understand, Morgan slowly looked him up and down. Then he walked around to the back of him to see the other side. "Are you blushing, yet, Pretty Boy?"

"Maybe," he squeaked.

"You still want to know about the dream I had?"

Reid nodded and then he could feel the warmth of Morgan's breath on his neck as he stepped closer to him from behind. Morgan circled one arm around his thin body. Reid wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he wasn't too surprised when he felt Morgan's hand run through his hair. Morgan loved playing with his hair.

Reid sighed. "That feels nice and comforting."

"It gets better."

Morgan slowly peppered his head with soft kisses before moving to Reid's neck. When Morgan's lips were right under his earlobe, he whispered to him. "Do you like that?"

"Yes, your lips are creating pleasurable sensations and my endorphin level is rising."

The seductive moment temporarily broken, Morgan chuckled against his neck creating even more delicious feelings to Reid's sensitive neck.

"My neck is quite sensitive. You may be laughing, but you're still winding me up quite successfully."

Morgan calmed down instantly and moaned. He pulled on his earlobe with his lips then continued his kisses on his neck and added a few kitten licks. Morgan smiled when he heard Reid emit a sound that could be mistaken for a purring cat just like in his dream. The knowledge was overwhelming so he continued his exploration to his jaw.

"What are you thinking, Pretty Boy?"

"Is this really happening or am I dreaming?"

Morgan pulled away to stand facing him and looked at him hopefully. "So you're telling me you do dream about me?"

"I have for a long time," Reid told him without making eye contact. Reid could feel the blush forming on his skin.

"Please look at me," pleaded Morgan.

When Reid met his eyes, Morgan stopped breathing at what he saw. He'd seen these eyes before. They spoke of love and trust but with more certainty. Morgan slowly reached out and traced Reid's lips with his thumb. He loved the soft sensual fullness drawing him in. Wanting to know what they felt like on his own, Morgan looked back at Reid's eyes for permission.

His first kiss was tentative, but like in his dream, Reid reassured him by taking control and slowly turning it into a passionate one. He quickly became lost in Reid's warm and welcoming mouth. Eventually, Morgan broke the kiss and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" asked Reid with worry.

"That's as far as the dream got. My damn alarm went off just so I could wake you up and annoy you."

This time it was Reid who started laughing.

**~oOo~**

For about the next hour, they sat on the bench. Morgan was actually the only one sitting. Reid lay down and rested his head in Morgan's lap and looked up to talk to Morgan while Morgan played with Reid's hair off and on. They reminisced about times they shared in the past; the pranks, times they worked together as partners on cases, and other times they spent together. Only they were more open with each other about what those times really meant to them. It was like a walk down memory lane as a couple that wasn't. Every so often, conversation would be interrupted for tender kisses.

"It's late, Reid," Morgan said regretfully.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," admitted Reid.

Morgan lifted Reid up into a sitting position and kissed him. Barely pulling away he asked Reid, "What should we do?"

* * *

**Chapter 18 is coming soon!**

You will love the next chapter! Are you ready for something sexy?

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

They keep me motivated!

**151 Reviews! You are part of a great fandom! Thank you so much!**

**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude.**

**Ptitenath92** – _"The way Spencer had reacted was really Reid-ish : innocent at first  
and fast understanding (his IQ is 187!)._" THANK YOU for telling me that! I was second guessing myself throughout the whole chapter about whether I was keeping Reid believable so you just made my day :) And I'm super happy that you liked how Rob ended a really nice and promising relationship.

**Lenika08** – So happy that you like Rob now. He was such an important part of getting Morgan and Reid together. And you will get your wish.

**cr8zymommy** – Thank you for taking the time to log in to tell me how much you like the story. That is very sweet! You said, "_the conversation at the end seemed very real_" THANK YOU for telling me that! I was second guessing myself and wondering if it was too long, if it was believable and if Reid was in character. So you just made my day!

**jilliebo41** – That you felt a bit choked up must mean I did something right. THANK YOU for telling me the scene with Rob and Reid was beautiful. I was second guessing myself and wondering if it was too long, if it was believable and if Reid was in character. So you just made my day! I was wondering if any of the readers would appreciate or at least tolerate the Rossi/Strauss pairing. Thanks for letting me know you loved it. :)

**nannily** – As nice as Rob is, I definitely am a Morgan/Reid fan. IMO, they've had a special connection from the very first season. (I feel like we lost it this season and it makes me very sad.) You will be very happy for Rob in the finale!

**jenny crum** – I love hearing that readers like Rob and are not enjoying watching him get hurt. That means I did a pretty good job with his character. I put Garcia with Morgan for two reasons. First, I didn't want Morgan giving his attention to some gorgeous woman instead of Reid. Second, I wanted a possible catalyst for a break-up between Garcia and Kevin. I'm not actually going to go there; I just wanted to show a possibility since I'm not fond of Kevin.

**Sue1313** – If a break-up could be perfect, I'm glad you found this one in that category! Whoa! "Maybe even nicer than Morgan" I guess I really did make a good OC. But we both know whose heart belongs to whom ;) And I love the quote you chose, too. It's really nice to see someone point it out.

Reid in a tux was out of place, but his clothes usually are. So I just shrugged my shoulders and enjoyed how adorable he looked with a bow tie :) I loved Reid doing the magic trick. Did you see the behind the scenes videos on CMset_Report? It was soooo cute how Reid was entertaining Henry as he was waiting his turn. They were running in circles around a person. It makes me wonder if the magic trick was unplanned but when the director saw it, maybe he wanted to include it. I agree that Reid hasn't been given much air time. And very little time with Morgan. The earlier seasons were so good for our boys.

**bella-chan16** – You said, _Awww...Rob isn't that bad_. _And, damn it, they are just sooo_ _close, just one more push. UGH!_ What do you think of him after this chapter?

**Lucky** – Thank you for the compliment :) Rob is a great guy and we'll find him happy again later! Thank you for catching my error. I corrected that one and two others I found.

**irishgirl9** – You'll get to see Rob again in the epilogue and he will be happy! How well did Rob do at paving the way for Morgan and Reid?

**Rayne McKenna** – Thanks! I liked creating a nice guy for Reid because he deserves it. And I wanted him to be a catalyst for our boys to finally see each other as a couple with a future. Thanks for being brave enough to come back!

**klagana1 – **So happy that you like my original character!

**68luvcarter – **I know! How can anyone not fall in love with Reid? Erica Messer really needs to notice our genius needs some lovin'. Nice to hear you liked the dreams :) One came in handy in this chapter!

* * *

Thank you to **cr8zymommy** for inspiring me to explain why I accept "anonymous" reviews. Basically any review that is given without being logged in is considered anonymous because I can't respond to it by messaging/email.

~My Philosophy on **Anonymous **Reviews~

**Deleting Flames:** Deleting flames (insulting and personal attacks) is only possible if it's anonymous which is how most are delivered. So allowing anyone to review isn't a concern for me.

**Responding to Reviews: **I do that at the end of chapters. Therefore, it isn't necessary to log in or even create an account.

**So, if you don't feel like logging in, you don't have to.**

**And if you don't have an account, you can still review if you desire to do so. *u***


	18. Feels so Right

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Note:** Here's a chapter you've been waiting for *u* It's kind of short, but there will be more. I promise! That said, this is still a T rated fic that is probably pushing its limits. Please give me some feedback if you found it satisfying. Thanks a ton!

Thank you ** jenny crum, LadyKatieKay, Lenika08, cr8zymommy, Grovek26, sharkbaitz17, 68luvcarter, Sue1313, klagana1**, **Ptitenath92,** **antigone21, nannily, **for your thoughtful and exciting reviews. The M/R fandom has been so good to me. Thank you! _**Look carefully. Some reviewers are __**named 2 or 3 times**__ in the responses.**_

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 18: Feels so Right**

_They reminisced about times they shared in the past; the pranks, times they worked together as partners on cases, and other times they spent together. Only they were more open with each other about what those times really meant to them. It was like a walk down memory lane as a couple that wasn't. Every so often, conversation would be interrupted for tender kisses_.

"_It's late, Reid," Morgan said regretfully._

"_I was hoping you wouldn't notice," admitted Reid._

_Morgan lifted Reid up into a sitting position and kissed him. Barely pulling away he asked Reid, "What should we do?"_

**~oOo~**

It took awhile for Morgan and Reid to get back to their cars because of all their interruptions. It was just too new and too difficult to separate for long. After years of longing on Reid's part and for Morgan the realization that the person he wanted to be with was with him all along, they craved each other. Not even Reid knew how many times they stopped for a long needy kiss. Because of security, neither man could leave his car in the parking lot, so separating was a must. They agreed to meet at Morgan's house because it was closer.

Morgan arrived first giving him time to pick things up like newspapers and clothes scattered here and there and to put Clooney outside in the fenced backyard. When he heard Reid's soft nock on the door, his heart started beating like it was telling him to hurry. He flung the door open and momentarily wondered if he was being too eager, but that worry dissipated as soon as Reid stepped in, shut the door behind him and pinned him to the adjacent wall.

Matching moans broke the silence as they kissed each other with needy passion and leaving no room between each other for even a fly to get through. When Reid's hands started to roam, Morgan mumbled, "Couch."

When Reid stepped back, he saw that Morgan's eyes were closed and he seemed to be trying to calm down. Reid reached out and took a hand in his. Morgan opened his eyes and smiled allowing Reid to lead him to the couch. Reid chose to sit sideways and it encouraged Morgan to do the same so they were facing each other. Reid continued to hold his hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Reid. "Do you want to slow down?"

"Is it crazy that I'm nervous?"

"Maybe you're not ready."

"No, it's not that. Well, maybe a little." He chuckled. After all, he was used to being with women. "But there's so much on the line. I don't want to mess this up… you and me."

"It's better than not taking the risk and wondering what could have been," Reid answered hopefully easing Morgan's concern.

"Always the genius," said Morgan with a big smile. Before Reid could respond, Morgan pushed Reid backwards so that he was lying on the couch. Morgan began kissing him with renewed fervor. But Morgan suddenly stood up breaking the kiss. Before Reid could react, Morgan was pulling him up into a standing position and walking him backwards down the hall and into his bedroom.

Reid ran his hands from Morgan's abs up to his chest until he reached the first button. With each bit of skin that was revealed when buttons were undone, Reid kissed the beautiful mocha skin. He'd dreamed of it so many times before. A few buttons later, Morgan's hands started their own journey. Reid gasped at the sensation of Morgan's hands pressing their most sensitive body parts together. Reid moved more quickly and pulled Morgan's dress shirt out of his pants, unbuttoned the rest and caressed his shoulders as he slipped the shirt off. The feel of his muscles was intoxicating.

"My turn, Pretty Boy," Morgan said huskily. "I want to see you. I need to feel you," he added with a whisper.

The contrast between Reid's skin tone against his navy blue dress shirt was beautiful to Morgan. He caressed and kissed the smooth skin on his chest.

"Spencer,"

"Yeah," was all he could say. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard Morgan call him by his first name.

"The clothes you wear are about a size too big."

"You're talking about my wardrobe choices now?"

"You shouldn't be hiding this muscle tone," explained Morgan.

Reid was about to object to Morgan's assessment of his body but was interrupted by the strong big hands he'd always admired that were now planted in the one place he did know was nicely toned.

With rapidly increasing desire, they continued to undress each other which was taking far too long but the intensity of the kisses couldn't be stopped.

Once they were completely undressed and lying in each others arms, the kisses became more languid and sensual like they were memorizing the feel and taste of each other.

"You feel so good," gasped Reid between kisses.

"Mmm. So do you. I feel like I can't get close enough to you."

Reid leaned his head back a bit and laid his forehead against Morgan's. "After all those women, I'm so glad that this is obviously not an uncomfortable place for you to be."

"Nothing's ever felt so right."

Morgan moved his lips back to Reid's in a hungry manner. Reid felt like he was already going to explode in ecstasy. "God, Morgan… Derek, I need you. I need you to take me."

Morgan growled his approval and began the preparations. "I will. I promise." He was truly thankful that some of the women he'd been with had been adventurous.

Never one to just take, Reid began his own ministrations. Morgan was temporarily interrupted. "Damn, Spencer, you know right where and how I need to be touched." _Is it because he's a man? Or is it just Reid? _He determined it really didn't matter. The man making him feel so incredible was the only one that mattered to him.

Whispered words of love and encouragement mingled with gasps and moans. Both were sweaty from their love-making. Neither wanted it to end but at the same time neither could hold on any longer.

"Spencer, Spencer, please tell me you're ready."

"I'm, I'm so ready, Derek."

"Come for me, Pretty Boy. I need… I need you…"

And with that, both were vocalizing their releases.

* * *

**Chapter 19 is coming soon!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

* * *

*****_Some of you will see your__** names 2 or 3 times. **__Look carefully!_

* * *

**jenny crum, LadyKatieKay & Ptitenath9** – Rob is a nice understanding guy. I think the reason behind his understanding came out with his talk to Morgan. So glad you liked the talk between them. I thought it was just enough. I didn't want to overdo it and have Rob give him all of the answers. And yay! M/R are finally together. There's more fun to come!

**Lenika08, cr8zymommy & nannily** – Okay my sweet fangirls. I hope you're still squealing!

**Grovek26** – Thank you so much for your kind words on how I handled the break up between Rob & Reid. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. There's more fun to come!

**sharkbaitz17** – Thank you for letting me know that. Sometimes I wonder if I've confused anybody, but no one has said anything. Knowing that there is a reader who likes it is good to know.

**68luvcarter** –I was hoping readers would like the replay of the dream. Making both Reid and Morgan laugh during that time together just made it feel so real to me like it proved how long they really had been a couple without knowing it. The new sensual part mixed with the old fun part of them.

**Sue1313** – I thought it was important that Rob tell Morgan he would know what to say and he didn't even confirm that Morgan was the one for Reid. I thought it was just enough. I didn't want to overdo it and have Rob give him all of the answers. As far as Rob not circling back to see if Morgan found Reid was left out for two reasons. First, it would have taken the spotlight off of Morgan & Reid and their private moments. Second, I don't know if he'd want to see it. He knows its right for Morgan and Reid to be together, but it still hurts like crazy. But I can see why people would have liked for that to have happened. Since it wasn't said either way, I hope it's okay that the reader can make that jump in the story for themselves, kind of like we imagine scenes in the show being continued the way we would like them :)

**klagana1** & **Ptitenath92** - THANK YOU! I was really hoping someone would mention liking the ending of that chapter and how they spent time chatting. Having Reid and Morgan spend that time together made it feel so real to me like it proved how long they really had been a couple without knowing it. The new sensual part mixed with the old fun part of them.

**Ptitenath92** – Thank you for such a wonderful compliment on my OC. I've read on forum fan boards that writing realistic OCs is a difficult thing to do. Thankfully, I didn't know that until I had two stories done with OCs or I don't know if I would have tried it. But they were successful and so I tried again in this story. Thank you for letting me know he was realistic and cared for.

**antigone21** – THANK YOU! "_You tied that up wonderfully_!" is such a wonderful thing to hear/read. Big transitions in stories can be stressful and difficult. I'm glad you liked it! You were holding out for smut? Did I do okay for a T rated story?

**nannily** – Aw. My exam days were long ago, but I remember pulling all nighters for some for them. I'm glad the last chapter helped you a little bit. I hope you walked out of there feeling successful. _"Emotional & sexy."_ I hope this chapter lived up to your wishes! And the fun is not done!


	19. Insatiable

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Note:** This chapter has a little bit of most everything: humor, sexy, fluff and seriousness. But I left out the angst and tried something different with a popular lovers' pet name. And well, the title of the chapter should give you the main theme! *u*

Thank you **jenny crum, Sue1313, bella-chan16, cr8zymommy, Lucky, irishgirl9****, ****nannily, BloodyRosie, Rayne McKenna, klagana1, Lenika08, jilliebo41, Ptitenath92, Rain and Storm, **and** Srienia** for your wonderful reviews!

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 19: Insatiable**

_Whispered words of love and encouragement mingled with gasps and moans. Both were sweaty from their love-making. Neither wanted it to end but at the same time neither could hold on any longer. _

"_Spencer, Spencer, please tell me you're ready."_

"_I'm, I'm so ready, Derek."_

"_Come for me, Pretty Boy. I need… I need you…"_

_And with that, both were vocalizing their releases._

**~oOo~**

Cuddled up together, Morgan and Reid were starting to fall asleep. "This is much better than sleeping together on our last case." Morgan chuckled at his obvious statement. A few minutes later when Reid was barely conscious, Morgan remembered Clooney.

"I need to bring Clooney in for the night. I'll be right back." He gave him a quick kiss and slipped into his boxer briefs. "Get some rest. You're going to need it when I wake you up."

"Mmm. I wonder if my dream will come true," he mumbled never opening his eyes.

"Really? About what?"

"Waking me up."

Morgan could think of a few enjoyable ways to do that.

Clooney was annoyed that he wasn't let back in right away and barked at him.

"Sorry, Cloon. I missed you, too." Morgan scratched him behind the ears. Then Clooney ran down the hall to claim his spot on the bed. _Uh-oh_. _That was not how Reid wanted to be woken up._

Morgan ran after him, but it was only in time to watch the disaster happen. Clooney jumped on the bed and barked. Poor Reid was startled awake but couldn't make a sound as he watched the big dog leaning over him with his tail wagging. He barked twice more and Reid jumped up to get out of bed, but he was caught in the sheets and more fell and rolled out of the bed.

"Get down boy," chastised Morgan. Clooney just looked at him challengingly. After all, it was his side of the bed.

"Reid, are you okay?"

"I think so. Why did he do that?"

Morgan chuckled. "He's not used to someone sleeping on his side of the bed."

Reid wondered how long it had been since Morgan invited someone home with him.

Morgan grabbed a thick fluffy blanket from the closet and placed it on the floor. "Clooney! Get down boy. You're sleeping here, tonight." Morgan gently grabbed his collar and led him to the blanket. He lay down with his head resting on his paws. He looked up showing Morgan his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Those sad eyes are not changing anything, Clooney." Morgan chuckled and he bent down and scratched him behind the ears again to reward him for lying down. "That's a good boy."

He moved to Reid and helped him off the floor once he finished untangling his long legs from the sheets. They worked together to remake the bed, all the while, Morgan remained quiet.

"Derek? Are you okay?" Reid asked once they were lying in bed snuggled next to each other.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You're the one that fell out of bed."

"I didn't _fall_ out of bed," huffed Reid.

When Morgan didn't make a joke, he sat up and watched his new lover stare at the ceiling with an unexplainable expression.

"Please, talk to me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't," Morgan assured him. "You've been wonderful with me, tonight."

"Then why do you look like… I don't know. Like maybe you've seen a ghost?"

Morgan took a deep breath. "I tell Clooney he's a good boy, I call you Pretty Boy and I call Garcia, Baby Girl and never think twice about it. But calling Clooney a good boy just now gave me an upsetting flashback I haven't had in years."

"A flashback?" asked Reid not following Morgan's line of thought.

"Buford." Morgan took another deep breath. "Sometimes he would tell me "good boy" when I didn't try to pull away from him. But more often, he called me his baby boy. Thank you for not calling me that."

"Baby Boy is not a moniker I'm fond of and I'm exceptionally glad of that right now. It would have been very unpleasant for you."

"Does it ever bother you that I call you Pretty Boy?"

"No, I like it." He laughed a little. "But I will admit the first time you called me Pretty Boy, I was upset about something else. You were reminding me that you were spending your vacation picking up girls. You invited me along. Like I really wanted to see that."

"Well, that's never happening again." Morgan pulled Reid to lie on top of himself and began kissing him. "I love the way you kiss me," he whispered.

"The feeling's mutual," replied Reid after the next long kiss. "You're over dressed."

"Maybe you can help with that."

Reid looked at him with a sly smile while removing his boxer briefs. It wasn't long before he had Morgan at his mercy, moaning and calling out his name.

**~oOo~**

It was almost noon when the men woke up with their stomachs growling. They hurriedly got dressed, Reid needing his go-bag first, and then they raided the kitchen and talked about the rest of their day. As the conversation faded away, they just enjoyed watching each other and before long they were engaging in eye sex. Once their hunger for food was satisfied, it turned into another type of hunger.

Reid had never liked showering with another person. He found it to be slippery and dangerous despite the bath mat. He just wanted to wash off and get out. But with Morgan, he didn't even flinch. He didn't need to worry about falling on his ass with Morgan there. He was always protecting him when he was near.

Reid spent a lot of time running his soapy hands over Morgan's wet, muscular body.

"You know we can do this again sometime soon," Morgan said with a smirk. Reid blushed. "The water's going to get cold before I have my turn."

"Like you're not enjoying this as much as I am."

"You know I am," answered Morgan. He kissed him hard and Reid responded by grabbing both of them and pumping up and down with his long fingers. "Pretty Boy, you're amazing."

Too soon, the water started running cold and Reid shivered. Morgan turned off the water, grabbed a towel to wrap around Reid and carried him to the bed. Reid started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"We never bothered to change the sheets after the last couple of rounds. But you did say we could shower again sometime soon."

"You're insatiable."

"You're hard to resist."

"Oh, I certainly am hard," Morgan grinned. "I think we should finish taking care of that."

He rolled them over and showed Reid just how irresistible he was, too.

**~oOo~**

"I wish you didn't have to leave, tonight." Morgan snuggled Reid closer to him, both wrapped up in a blanket watching a movie that they could compromise on.

"If I don't, we probably won't be awake enough to work tomorrow."

Morgan laughed. "Okay, you got a point there. But there's something I'd really like to do before you go."

Reid raised his brows slightly in curiosity.

"I never got a chance to dance with you last night."

"It's not like you missed anything. I'm bad at it."

"You're better at it than you think." Morgan then whispered in his ear. "Besides, with the right partner, you could improve quickly." He pulled at his earlobe with his lips and kissed a sensitive spot.

"You don't play fair."

"I'm not trying to be play fair or unfair, Spencer. I just wanna play. Come on. Up you go."

"This is a really bad idea," he warned right before Morgan turned on the music.

They started out slow with Morgan guiding his hips and showing him how to move his arms. The more Reid relaxed the easier it was for him to move sensually along with Morgan. He rubbed his cheek against Morgan's and asked him, "Did you mean what you said when we were making love?"

Morgan smirked. "I said a lot of things and I'm pretty sure they were all true." He softly kissed away the worry lines appearing on his forehead. "Yes, I meant what I said. I've loved you for a long time; I just never thought about why or in what way."

The kiss they shared was one of intimacy and genuine love. Their hands caressed each other lovingly and slowly. It was a dance of souls, hearts, and bodies speaking to each other as one.

* * *

**~oOo~**

This story is sadly getting close to ending, but

**chapter 20 is coming soon!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

*****_Some of you will see your__** name more than once. **__Look carefully!*_

* * *

Yep! I still hear the squealing for our boys finally getting together!

You were wishing for more romantic and sexy moments? Did you get what you wanted in this chapter**? - Sue1313**, **bella-chan16, cr8zymommy, irishgirl9, nannily, Rayne McKenna, and Ptitenath92.**

**Will Rob end up happy? **YES! I think you will be surprised and happy for him.

* * *

**Was all the build up of the tension worth it? **Many of you said it was. Thank you, thank you, and thank you for all the reassurance that you gave about Morgan & Reid getting together:

"_showed the love, tenderness and respect"_ - **Sue1313**, _"*drool*...OH! DEAR! GOD! That was HOT! I love the fluff."_ - **bella-chan16, **_**"**__All that built up tension just coming together that way, overpowering them really, was just great."_ - **cr8zymommy, **_**"**__hot hot hot! I'm surprised my comp didn't melt."_ - **irishgirl9, "**_It so lived up to my wishes! It was hot._ – **nannily, **_**"**__OoooooooohhhhhhYEEEEEESSSSSSS! YAY! I'm so happy!"_ - **Rayne McKenna, **_**"**__that the 'almost sex' in the end of the chapter broke my line of thought and left me with nothing else than that on my mind. I had to go back to the beginning of the chapter in order to remember what it started with"_ ^.^ - **Srienia**

* * *

**Sue1313** – I see Morgan being cool, suave, slow and confident when in public. I had fun writing him being eager. I'm glad they talked a bit for reassurance from each of them instead of just pushing things too fast. It was another reason why I had them spend time in the park talking and reminiscing.

**cr8zymommy** - _"I love when Spencer said "You're talking about my  
wardrobe choices now?" That was awesome :D_" I was hoping someone would find that funny!

**Nannily** – _"And I'm glad that Derek's fine with being with a man. Of course it's Spencer we're talking about but... you never know."_ – I was hoping that would come across that it was Spencer he needed and he didn't over think it. As you read in this chapter, the abuse did become part of a conversation, but the problem laid in the emotional rather than the physical.

**Rayne McKenna** – I think it surprised a lot of readers that Rob was a good guy that they could like and feel sorry for. Thank you for such a great compliment, _"Drawing out emotions of all kinds is what make a great fic. I love this story. Wild horses couldn't keep  
me away."_

**klagana1** – Thank you again. I'm not the kind of writer who worries about if the chapters are the same length. I like ending chapter at transition points and the titles of the chapters helps with that.

**Ptitenath92** – I wondered if someone would mention the teaser being in this chapter :) It makes me happy to know this story makes you smile. Sadly, this story is winding down, but there will be more smut.

**Rain and Storm** – It was fun writing Morgan and Reid finally getting together. Poor Rob. I felt horrible for him while I was writing it their good-byes. Thankfully there will be a happy, and unexpected, ending for him. (I sent a message about your question.)

**Srienia** – (Starting with chapter 10) Enduring the boyfriend was probably easier for you knowing it was going to get better seven chapters later and you could read them as quickly as you wanted. There are benefits to getting behind in reading a story! Many times when I'm reading a paperback book, I peek at the end to reassure myself that all ends well! Loved reading your back and forth feelings about Rob: despised, pitied, despised (and I'm guessing horrified by Rob and Reid's intimacy), evil and then conveniently nice at letting Reid go. But it wasn't meant to be convenient. As you said, it made sense in the next chapter when Rob told Morgan why he felt he had to let Reid go. In an earlier chapter, you remembered that Reid knew Rob was second best. But actually, Reid knew they both were second best to each other. We just didn't know why until Rob talked to Morgan… but it was implied that Reid knew.

**Srienia** – (cont.) I have to confess something… I didn't come up with the nickname "187" for Reid. Garcia called him that in the season 7 episode "Closing Time." I was happy to read that you liked the Kevin and Garcia scenes. I find Kevin to be a comic relief and never take him seriously. So even though I wish Garcia would dump him, I do like writing his character. In some ways, I suppose Kevin is a good boyfriend for tolerating Morgan and Kevin & Garcia do seem to have a lot in common. But if he had to ask Morgan how to propose because he was admitting Morgan knew her better then he did, I believe he definitely is not what Garcia deserves… even though Morgan seems to think differently. As far as how understanding Garcia would be about Kevin seemingly having too much fun with another woman, I haven't decided how I want to play out that small storyline.

Thank you for this compliment: _"You described very well exactly how stressed Morgan was through Garcia both with his pacing and the way he looked. It is nice to get it described through somebody else instead of just getting it directly from the source or authors view."_

* * *

**If you were amused by the Rossi & Strauss development in the finale, I wrote a short humorous one-shot. (It's Chapter 9 in my collection of Season 7 tags.)**


	20. Fraternization Rules

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Note:** I have a surprise. This was going to be the last chapter (same title) before the epilogue, but the muse got to me and decided it couldn't be wrapped up so easily; it just wouldn't be realistic. So I added the beginning of a small arc into this chapter which means the story will be a tad bit longer. Hope it's as well received as the story has been so far. Poor Morgan and Reid… dealing with Strauss at their very first crime scene as a couple. (PS… I made the hometown of Strauss in my imagination. I couldn't remember ever hearing about one on the show.)

Thank you **jenny crum**, **Sue1313**, **irishgirl9**, **nannily, BloodyRosie**, **Rayne McKenna**, **klagana1**, **Lenika08**, **Rain and Storm**, **Ptitenath92** and **Srienia** for your wonderful reviews!

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 20: Fraternization Rules**

Morgan and Reid agreed that they should tell Hotch of the change in their relationship instead of hiding it for fear that the consequences would be unavoidable later on. So Morgan had called Hotch early and set up the meeting for them to talk with Rossi and him as soon as they arrived. There was no sense in letting Reid panic any longer than necessary which Morgan believed would happen even though he denied it. Morgan even made sure he was at Quantico early so Reid wouldn't over think things when he arrived. As it was, he worried Reid didn't sleep well.

When Reid walked into the ball pen, he saw Morgan's office door open and the light on. It amused him. Morgan never beat him to work in the morning. Setting his things down, he went up to see him.

As soon as Morgan saw a figure out of the corner of his eye walk in, he looked up and grinned at Reid. "You slept."

"Of course, I did. I was exhausted."

Morgan's smile grew bigger and Reid rolled his eyes in return.

"Should I even bother telling you not to be smug about it?"

"Nope."

"Well, at least control it when we're talking with Hotch. Please?"

"If I have to." He was waiting for that kitten glare. "Just kidding, Pretty Boy. I will be completely professional. I really think this is going to be fine. What can Strauss do when she's fraternizing, too?"

"We don't know that for sure."

"As long as Rossi is fine with it, he'll control Strauss. He always has. Come on; let's go get this over with."

Rossi was the last one to arrive at Hotch's office. Stoic as ever, Hotch motioned for him to close the door.

"This can't be good. It's not the way to start a Monday morning," said Rossi as his way of greeting them. Rossi chuckled at the nervousness that appeared on Reid's face.

"You can relax, Dr. Reid. I'm pretty sure I already know what this is all about."

The other three stared at Rossi in surprise. "What? I'm good at what I do."

"So who wants to start enlightening me?" asked Hotch.

"Don't look at me to test if I'm right because I can't wait to see how this story unfolds."

"Guess you're not feeling so smug and confident anymore," Reid leaned towards Morgan and talked quietly.

"Morgan, you can start explaining to me what's going on."

"I'm sure you would agree that Reid and I have proven that we work together successfully for over eight years now."

"Eight years, 2 months and 3 days."

The look Morgan gave him said, "_Seriously? You want to get people irritated now?"_

Reid confessed. "I was only trying to bring some normalcy back into this situation, at least for me."

Morgan, with a small smile, shook his head slightly in acceptance instead of annoyance.

"Anyway, we are confident that won't change even though the status of our relationship has changed."

Hotch looked confused. He looked at Reid. "You have a boyfriend." He turned to look at Morgan. "And you… you have… well, I'm not going there."

Rossi wore a smirk and left out a low chuckle before he cleared his throat and turned serious. "It's not my business to know what exactly happened with Reid and his boyfriend, but I'm guessing it was a mutual and bittersweet ending on Saturday night."

Reid nodded with downcast eyes. He took a deep breath and bravely looked back up and was happy to see no judgment in Rossi's eyes. Hotch just looked curious.

"And the two of you," Rossi waved a hand from Morgan's direction to Reid's. "Have finally figured out what you really mean to each other."

Morgan, Reid and Rossi all looked to Hotch to see his reaction. He was speechless as he tried to figure out what to say. It surprised the men, but Hotch had been becoming all too familiar with it. Finally, words came out slowly. "Wow. I didn't see that coming. I mean I knew you meant a lot to each other, I just never thought anything more would come from it."

"We've always been protective of each other and have been able to do our jobs effectively," Reid defended them quickly. "Please just give us a chance to prove ourselves before you report this to Strauss."

"_If_ you even decide to report this to Strauss," interjected Morgan. "You're good at protecting your team and we won't be unprofessional… no PDAs here or in the field."

Reid looked at Morgan with pure confusion.

"Public displays of affection… PDAs."

"Of course not, that wouldn't be professional."

"I already said that, Reid."

"And I confirmed it to be true."

Even Hotch couldn't keep himself from smiling. "Nothing's changed from a week ago." He took a deep breath. "For the time being, we're still stuck sharing rooms while on a case. Being discreet at all times will be important."

"I can't believe you even brought that up, Aaron. Do you really want to be flipping a coin to see who has to deal with Reid talking in his sleep?" Rossi said incredulously.

Reid turned beat red.

"Well, no. But you're first case for proving yourselves starts today. Garcia is getting things set up right now and we meet in 10 minutes." Hotch hesitated. "And Strauss is coming with us."

"What?" asked Rossi rather loudly. "What the hell for this time?"

"It's in her hometown. She understands the LEOs there and the detective called her directly."

"Well, I know you two will be fine," Rossi said facing Morgan and Reid. "But I don't know if I will be."

All three men laughed at him.

**~oOo~**

The first thing that was noticeably different on the plane to Minneapolis, Minnesota, was the change in the way Strauss accepted Garcia and respected her diverse talents. They all knew they spent a lot of time together on the bank robbery case but wasn't expecting such a change in Strauss's rapport.

When the team was done working with Garcia on new information and possible leads for her to check out, Strauss had one more question.

"And Garcia," Strauss said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm guessing while you were waiting for access to search the security footage at the "_Mall of America_," you probably found time to browse the stores."

Garcia instantly looked guilty. "Ma'am, I assure you that I am putting my full effort into this case."

"Of course, you are. You're very determined when on a hunt. If you choose to spend any off time looking at their shops, can you see if they still have a little boutique called, _Renee's Rendezvous_?"

Six pairs of eyes went wide.

"Oh!" Garcia said in surprise and relief. "Yes, I can do that. Would you like a contact number if it's available?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Garcia."

"Okay then, I bid you all good-bye for now." And the screen went blank.

The first person Strauss noticed was Rossi. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop staring. I'm not an unsub, David."

He laughed at her. "Well, I don't know, Erin. I think some of your agents may disagree with that."

Rossi thoroughly enjoyed the look he received for his teasing.

Reid's phone buzzed and surprised him with an incoming text from Morgan who was sitting across the aisle.

**Morgan to Reid:** I told U so

**Reid to Morgan: **I'll need more proof than that.

**Morgan to Reid:** O that wont B a prob

Reid inwardly groaned.

**Reid to Morgan:** Try not to get us in trouble.

Reid looked up and saw JJ was watching him curiously so he pocketed his phone. He wouldn't answer it again no matter how many times Morgan taunted him. The last thing he wanted was more eyes watching them.

Hotch started handing out assignments. "Morgan, I want you to go with Reid and Chief Strauss to meet the detective at the last crime scene."

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 21 is coming soon!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**The end?** Some of you were expressing that you were sorry to see it end. That was heart-warming and encouraging. And even with that, it was a complete surprise when I was dosing off to sleep and I figured out something was missing from the ending and what I needed to do. So I hope this is a good addition!

**Happy Morgan & Reid:** Nothing to worry about there. They will continue to be happy. They'll just have some things to prove which will be funny at times, and well… Stress needs to be relieved, right?

**Clooney:** I'm glad so many of you loved Clooney and Reid. I laughed while I was writing it. I could picture Reid's facial expression the moment he woke up! Despite the new addition to this story, I will be keeping my plans for Clooney and Reid for the epilogue. Where will Clooney sleep? There will be a time jump, so you'll see some changes you'll probably love :)

**Rob:** And Rob will still be in the epilogue. There will be a time jump and I'm pretty sure you will be happy for him and won't be expecting everything about why he is. It's not another arc. It will all make sense in the end.

**Rayne McKenna:** "_BOO-YEAH! *SQUEE* :D_" – Thanks for the laugh! That was great!

**Morgan's Flashback: **Thank you so much on the positive feedback on Morgan's flashback about Buford. I love seeing Morgan trust Reid so much. I agree that little bit would go a long way in reassuring Reid that it would not be affecting their relationship. I'm happy to be reassured that it was good not to disregard it completely but at the same time not make a huge deal out of it. They love and trust each other and their relationship is only about them.

**The Dance Scene/Romance/Smut**: I was tempted to make that go further, but I decided I wanted the romantic ending. But there will be more smut. Sometimes it's not about romance but about relieving stress. And we know how stressful a case and Strauss can be. It should be a fun ride.

**Waiting:** I already told **cr8zymommy** I'm blaming her for the extra wait. Hehehe. I discovered her story _Undercover_ which I think many of you have already been reading. Well, I had a lot of catching up to do. BUT, if I had rushed into this chapter, I may have missed the muse telling me it needed more ;) So thank you cr8zymommy!


	21. The Mall of America Day 1

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

Any incorrect information about the Mall of America in Minnesota is on me. I used the information I could find on the internet and used my imagination from there. The reference to a gang initiation was a real event, but I'm unsure if I'm remembering the correct city in which it occurred or the correct time frame.

Thank you **jenny crum, Sue1313, irishgirl9****, ****nannily, BloodyRosie, Rayne McKenna, klagana1, Lenika08, Ptitenath92, cr8zymommy, 68luvcarter**and** Srienia** for your wonderful reviews!

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 21: The Mall of America – Day 1**

Before Strauss, Morgan and Reid had even made it to the north entrance of the mall, Morgan received a call from Rossi. Morgan started laughing right away.

"Wait Rossi. I'm putting you on speaker so you can rant to everyone."

"Oh, this should be good," commented Strauss.

Rossi's voice boomed into the SUV. "As I was saying, this is NOT a mall! What the hell? They have a rollercoaster!"

Soon, Reid and the security guard who was with them were laughing along with Morgan. Strauss rolled her eyes.

Rossi continued, "No wonder it's a terrorist target. No wonder the bridge collapse a few years ago had people worried about terrorists."

Rossi would have continued if not for Strauss. She held out her hand silently asking Morgan for his phone. "Good-bye Dave. Call us back when you have something useful to report." And then she disconnected the call and handed the phone back to Morgan.

When they reached their destination, Strauss immediately greeted the detective with familiarity wearing a smile. Morgan and Reid looked at each other with surprise and curiosity.

They first looked at the security cameras in the entrance hallway that showed a clear view of every door and then they followed the detective into the women's restroom. Strauss still wasn't used to grotesque crime scenes and cringed and backed up letting Morgan and Reid do what they needed to do.

"This is your third crime scene, Bob?" asked Strauss. Morgan wondered if she'd chastise him for waiting like she had on another case.

"Technically, yes. The first one happened weeks ago and looked like a gang initiation even though that type of crime here is low."

"We saw the photos," said Strauss as she cringed.

"We had very little to go on. Security guards unknowingly contaminated the scene. We also knew that a similar thing happened about ten years ago in the Seattle area. A young boy was castrated and left to die but survived. They just left him on the floor. Our victim must have been left sitting up and wasn't noticed until he dropped on the floor. It was too late to save him once he was found. I'm still not sure if it's related to last week's victim and our two victims, here."

"That's what we're here to find out," said Reid looking up at the detective. "You did the right thing. Even if they aren't related, you have three victims in a contained area in just over a week."

"This is most likely the work of a serial killer," added Morgan. "Do we have a positive ID on the young girl?"

"Yes, she is the daughter of Susan Collins. The daughter is 8 year old Rachel Collins."

"Reid, the mother has stab wounds to the heart and pelvic area. No signs of a struggle. Maybe the coroner will find evidence of a paralyzing drug. What do you have?"

"The young's girls' wounds are completely different. Her throat was slashed. No signs of a struggle, either."

Morgan stood up. "I'm surprised a restroom wouldn't be more populated."

"The locker room at this entrance is being repaired. So there's more traffic in the other 3 entrances. The last two crime scenes were in restrooms in the theme park which has a lot of traffic."

"Your first victim was a 9 year old boy. Has there been increased vigilance on the part of parents in the theme park?" asked Reid.

"It was an employee who found him and we kept it quiet and put up safety signs requiring children under the age of 12 to be accompanied by an adult."

"Why would you leave it at that?" asked Strauss with more authority than before.

"It wasn't my call. It came from much higher than me. Erin, you know the political game. We have a strict dress code policy. No gang paraphernalia. We didn't need that reputation. The state depends on the revenue from this mall. I wanted to call you after the second child was found in a theme park restroom, an 11 year old girl. It was hell convincing the governor to allow the FBI to get involved after these latest victims were found last night. Once I got permission this morning, I wasn't messing around. I knew we were potentially farther into this than we should be so I called you directly."

By the time the detective finished his speech, Strauss had calmed down.

Strauss looked at Morgan. "Agent Morgan is there anything else we can do here?"

"No ma'am. The techs can take it from here. We won't know anything more until we hear from the coroner."

**~oOo~**

Early in the evening, Detective Bob Sanders insisted that he show them the best reasonably priced place to eat dinner away from the mall. It was not typical for a local LEO to go to a restaurant with them, but they were also surprised by the connection the detective had with Chief Strauss.

Dinner was a combination of laughter, happiness, surprise, and tenseness, depending on who Hotch was focusing on. JJ and Emily were the furthest away and whatever they were talking about must have been funny. Morgan and Reid were wrapped up in their own conversation. He was relieved they didn't appear to be overly affectionate, just the usual statistics from Reid and teasing from Morgan with his arm around him once in awhile for something private that had to be said.

His best friend was tensely focused on Strauss and the detective who wore a wedding band so he didn't quite understand what the problem was. Rossi would never admit it, not even to him, but he knew that there was something more than casual sex going on between Rossi and Strauss. There were strings of some kind involved. So Hotch decided he should try and bring their conversation more into the group before Rossi said something embarrassing. It was a decision he would regret later.

"Detective," said Hotch in a friendly manner to get his attention. "It sounds like you and Chief Strauss go back a long way. High school?"

Detective Sanders smiled at Strauss. "Yes, and we also attended Georgetown at the same time for our bachelor's degrees."

"You must've been keeping in touch to know Erin was working for the FBI," noted Rossi.

Sanders didn't know of a hidden meaning in his words, but Strauss sure did and she glared at him. It was in the next moment that she saw Morgan and Reid out of the corner of her eye. She looked their way with suspicious curiosity.

Hotch quickly changed the topic and pulled JJ and Emily into the conversation. "JJ, isn't Georgetown your alma mater?" For most of the meal, JJ, Strauss, and Detective Sanders told stories about their days at Georgetown most of which were funny and entertaining for all of them. But it didn't stop Strauss from studying Morgan and Reid from time to time.

**~oOo~**

Hotch and Rossi had barely gotten settled in their economy hotel room for the night and were about to watch some news before turning out the lights when they heard a knock on the door. Hotch grumbled in annoyance because he was already undressed and in his lounge pants and t-shirt.

"Chief Strauss? Is there a problem?"

"That's what I'm here to find out," she responded coolly.

"This can't be good," mumbled Rossi. "_At least she's not still with the detective._"

"What do you need, Erin?" he asked as she made an appearance in the room. Rossi didn't bother to move. He just stayed on his chosen bed sitting against the head board propped up by pillows with the TV remote. He did have the courtesy to mute the television.

"I'm here about Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid."

Hotch showed no emotion. "What about them? Did something happen at the crime scene that you're concerned about?"

"No. What I witnessed today was professional behavior up until dinner."

"Dinner? What are you talking about?" asked Rossi. "I didn't see anything unusual about their behavior."

"Are you saying that Agent Morgan putting his arm around Dr. Reid's shoulders, teasing him and messing up his hair is typical behavior?" Strauss looked flabbergasted.

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other and then looked back at her. In unison, they answered, "Yes."

"And how long has that been going on?"

Rossi looked to Hotch to answer that one since he would have a more accurate answer.

"Not long after they started working with us. Reid was so young and vulnerable. I think Morgan took it upon himself to be Reid's protector especially after Gideon left."

"Stop analyzing it," Rossi demanded. "They're damn good agents. They don't need you breathing down their necks over something trite."

She walked towards Rossi and he jumped up from the bed. They ended up face to face in each other's personal space with challenge in their eyes.

"I will decide what is trite concerning my agents' behavior. If I believe something is inappropriate, I have the right to investigate and report it if necessary."

"Get over yourself, Erin. If Morgan had his arm around Prentiss and was joking around with her, would you be making a big deal out of this?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying this is typical behavior for Agent Morgan in general?"

"With some people, yes," admitted Rossi confidently. "He's a friendly guy."

Strauss swung around to face Hotch. "It would be wise for you to speak to Agent Morgan about his behavior. I've said it before; this team can function without him." After she was done with her tirade, she marched out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Rossi plopped back down on his bed. "That woman can try my patience like no other."

Hotch grabbed his clothes and opened the bathroom door.

"Where do you plan on going?" asked Rossi.

"It would be best to talk to Morgan now and warn him that he's being watched like a hawk."

When Hotch stepped out of the bathroom dressed back in his work attire, he found Rossi had also redressed.

"And where are you going?"

"I might as well do my part."

"And that is?"

"To calm down Strauss."

Hotch quirked a brow.

"It won't be easy, but it can be done."

"So does that mean you won't be coming back until morning?" Hotch asked with a smirk.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're on a case, Aaron."

Hotch held the door open and waved him through. "You're not the only one who's good at his job. I know that your reignited fling is more serious than you're letting on. And you were mighty jealous tonight at dinner. Have fun relieving all that tension."

* * *

**What will the** night **bring for** Morgan **and** Reid?****

**Chapter 22 is coming soon!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**The Morgan & Reid Interactions:** They were fun to write in the last chapter and it's good to read from you that they were funny and real. Not much interaction with them in this transition chapter, but the next chapter will definitely make up for it!

**Hotch & Rossi: **They both have worked so long with Morgan & Reid that they already know how protective they are of each other and how close they are as friends. I believe they've already proven to Hotch and Rossi that they are capable of working with each other regardless of their official status. So it seemed right to me that they would be supportive of Morgan & Reid right from the beginning of their new relationship as a couple.

**When will the rest of the team find out?** I haven't decided, yet. But I'm leaning towards having them wait so Strauss doesn't think the whole team was keeping a secret from her.

**This new story arc: **It makes an author happy when she reads that readers are happy it will be longer! :) I love cases. I hadn't thought about the comparison of how they are on cases before and after they became a couple until **Srienia **mentioned it. Another reason to be glad I extended it!

**Strauss:** Aw, people were tempted to like her in the last chapter. Actually, I do like her and hate her at the same time. It makes her an interesting character to watch on screen and to write in fan fiction. I'm guessing in this chapter, most readers are still on or back on the dislike side for Strauss. Hehehe. I wonder if she will stay there.

**Rossi and Strauss:** I'm happy to read that I'm not the only one who likes the dynamics of the Rossi and Strauss relationship. I love them, but I do want you to know I'm not turning it into a Rossi/Strauss story. I'm simply using them to justify the end result for Morgan & Reid continuing to work together on the same team. ;)

**More reviews received for chapters 18 & 19: ** _Oh wow, very sexy. I like the idea of them being unable to keep their hands off each other. Once the smoke cleared from my computer I was able to let you know how much I LOVE this chapter. It was fun and sexy and how I could picture them actually behaving if the show ever came to their senses and wrote it in._ Thank you, **68luvcarter**! (There's more coming in the next chapter!)

**Spelling and Grammar corrections:** Thank you! I really don't like to see these kinds of errors in my story, and no matter how many times I edit, there usually seems to be one or more I missed. It drives me crazy. Too bad grammar check doesn't recognize all of them. Anyway, I do fix them when they are pointed out.

**I love it when…** readers point out a specific line they liked!

_"I can't believe you even brought that up, Aaron. Do you really want to be  
flipping a coin to see who has to deal with Reid talking in his sleep?" Rossi  
said incredulously.  
_

Thanks, **cr8zymommy!**


	22. Images

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry that real life got in the way of posting sooner, but I hope it doesn't damper your enjoyment of this chapter. I think someone said they needed more smut? *u*

Thank you **jenny crum, Sue1313, irishgirl9****, ****nannily**, **Rayne McKenna, klagana1**, **Lenika08**, **Ptitenath92**,** cr8zymommy **and** 68luvcarter** for your wonderful reviews!

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 22: Images**

Hotch made a short series of knocks on the door of Morgan and Reid's hotel room for the second time before he wondered if he had the wrong room. Of course, he would have left his cell in his room. That was just the kind of night he was having. As he passed what he thought was Strauss's room, he heard a loud bang against the door and it momentarily startled him. Rossi would never push around a woman to harm her no matter how mad he was which could mean only one thing; His friend and Chief Straus were having sex against the door. Hotch shivered in horror at the image it brought to his mind. He really hoped his mind cleared before he went to bed. He was so tired it probably wouldn't be a concern anyway. He'd probably fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**~oOo~**

In the short time they'd been together, Morgan already knew he would always love to wash Reid's hair.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes," confirmed Reid with relaxed pleasure.

"I can tell. Your face looks blissful."

"Then why did you ask?"

Morgan chuckled and gave him a little peck of a kiss on his lips.

"This was a brilliant idea, Pretty Boy. If we're tired, we'll know it wasn't because we spent time fooling around instead of getting the sleep we need to deal with the case tomorrow."

"Everyone needs to shower. So what if it takes twice as long. It would have likely taken the same amount of time if we'd taken turns," reasoned Reid.

"Oh, we're still taking turns," Morgan said in a husky voice next to Reid's ear making him giggle in anticipation.

"And since you've finished with my hair, it's my turn," announced Reid.

"Wait, I just got started with you. Besides, I don't have any hair," Morgan protested while running a hand over his smooth head to prove his point. Reid dove right in for a deep kiss and stopped Morgan's complaining.

"Maybe not on the one housing your brain," said Reid. He slowly dropped to his knees kissing his defined muscles along the way. "But your other head has hair surrounding it at the base of its appendage."

"Did you just say appendage?"

"Can't remember," he answered as he teased him with tiny kisses and licks.

"We need to work on your sex talk, Spencer."

"It might require several practice sessions," acknowledged Reid before he took him into his mouth.

Morgan gasped and moaned. "You certainly don't need any help with the sex acts."

"Mm Hmm," sounded Reid in agreement. When Morgan threw his head back in ecstasy, Reid paused to get a better look at his lover. "I think we complement each other beautifully," he added before continuing his delightful ministrations.

"You're beautiful when you're driving me crazy like this." Morgan put his fingers in Reid's wet hair and a couple of minutes later he gently tugged it to signal he wanted Reid to stand up.

"Derek, I wasn't done."

"That seems to be our game tonight."

Morgan took control and had Reid panting within minutes. Not wanting everything to end just yet, Reid regained control by using the sexy terms he knew Morgan wanted to hear. Morgan easily gave over to Reid's talented hands and mouth.

"Nice move, Pretty Boy. Incredible." His sudden moan interrupted him for a few moments. "You know exactly how to talk dirty to me to get what you want."

Reid found Morgan's lips and continued his seduction for morgasm.

"Soap me up, Morgan."

"Ah, so we are going to get around to actually washing more than your hair."

"Oh, I think you can do two things at once." Reid kissed his way along his jaw line to nip at his ear. "Soap me up and slide right in."

**~oOo~**

Hotch easily found his phone with his badge and gun and called Morgan. "Morgan, I went to talk to the both of you about Strauss, but I must have gone to the wrong room because no one answered."

"We're in 241."

"Oh." _Dear God, now I have two images to clear from my head_.

"I'm putting you on speaker," Morgan informed him without recognizing Hotch's surprise.

_Why didn't I think of that? It could have spared me a lot of grief, _thought Hotch_._

"Hotch? You still there?"

"Yes. Listen, Strauss has some unwarranted concerns."

"I know she doesn't like to be in the field and she isn't used to it, but everything was standard procedure," Morgan insisted.

"That's not what she's concerned about."

"Then what?" asked Reid genuinely confused.

"Dinner."

Morgan and Reid looked at each other wondering if the other knew what Hotch meant.

"Spit it out, Hotch," Morgan insisted. "What was wrong with dinner?"

"Nothing as far as I'm concerned. Your affectionate displays are what the team is used to. But Strauss hasn't been around the two of you together much. So just don't be normal when she's around."

Morgan chuckled and Reid replied, "Don't be normal? I've never been normal." Morgan laughed louder and they even heard Hotch laugh a little.

"Don't worry, Hotch. I'll explain it to him."

**~oOo~**

Hotch was too tense. It was too late to go running. He thought maybe a hot shower would work, but he dismissed the idea quickly because he assumed the reason his knocks went unheard by his agents was because of a shared shower.

It was an hour later at home. He wondered if Beth would be asleep yet, and if she was, would she be annoyed if he woke her up. He had to take the risk. He needed new images to replace the ones he desperately wanted to forget. And he was 90 % sure Dave wasn't coming back. So after changing out of his work clothes once again, he took the plunge.

"Hi, did I wake you?"

…

"Just getting into bed? That's perfect." Hotch felt himself twitch at the thought.

…

"I'm not sure you'll appreciate the real reason, but at least you can feel sympathetic for me. And you love top secret information, surveillance woman."

…

He chuckled at her response and proceeded to tell his story and why he needed to forget those images.

…

_Oh thank God._ "I just need to put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door in case Strauss kicks him out. You never know with those two." He wondered if Beth could tell he was nervous. He hadn't done this since he was with Haley. With as much courage as he could muster, he seductively asked her what she was wearing.

**~oOo~**

Morgan woke up early the next morning and decided to surprise Reid with some decent coffee. On his way back, he rounded the corner, stopped dead in his tracks and backed up. He wanted to snicker at Rossi's bed head, but even more, he wanted to know what he could possibly be up to.

"Do not disturb! What the hell is this about?" grumbled Rossi. He knocked on his own door. "Aaron, what's going on in there? Whatever it is, beware; I'm coming in."

As soon as Rossi disappeared into the room, Morgan hurried down the hall to the room he shared with Reid.

Morgan jumped back into bed and pounced on Reid. "Spencer, wake up."

With one eye open, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter. I've got good news."

"You brought my favorite coffee?"

"Yeah, that too."

"Something better than coffee?" Reid snorted.

"Strauss might like to throw her power around, but she can't touch us."

"Do you actually have real proof this time?"

"Close enough."

Reid rolled eyes and then burrowed under the covers. "Wake me up in about twenty minutes."

"You don't want to know what I saw?"

"No."

Morgan lay back down on the bed with his hands propped between the pillow and his head. "I have circumstantial evidence, but one of these days I'm going to be able to say, 'I told you so.'"

It only took a couple of minutes for Morgan to be bored. "Your coffee is getting cold."

"That's what microwaves are for," came the muffled reply.

Morgan took a deep breath and sighed.

"Stop fidgeting," whined Reid. "Didn't you go for your run this morning?"

"No, I opted to get you coffee."

Reid poked his head out from beneath the covers and smiled sweetly at him. "You're the best. And now you have too much energy to lay here and do nothing."

"What do you suggest I do for the next fifteen minutes?"

"It's not a lot of time, but I think we can use it beneficially. Don't you?" asked Reid with his mouth already closing in on Morgan's.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 23 is coming soon!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Strauss: **I think the thoughts are about the same. _She's the one you love to hate and hate to love!_ (Thanks go to **irishgirl9 **for summing it up like that!) Some people say Strauss needs to get out of their business and others want Morgan & Reid to be careful. I wonder how all that will work out? I think the best thing I heard said about Strauss comes from **Rayne McKenna** – _Rossi, get in there and tame that shrew!_

**Rossi & Strauss: **_considering what's going on with her and Dave, she would do  
well to think about glass houses and stones_. (**irishgirl9**) That's what Morgan is counting on! Reid seems to still be pessimistic that there is actually something going on or maybe it's just the scientist in him that needs to observe it. Three readers said they like the Rossi & Strauss relationship! I agree with the way **Sue1313** explained it _– They are a great match and challenge to each other_. **68luvcarter** – I love jealous Rossi, too!

As much as I like them, I just want to point out to the readers who are not so enthusiastic about Rossi & Strauss; there is a reason for their part of the arc – a means to an end.

**Hotch & Rossi:** I love them! Readers are very happy at how supportive they are of Morgan & Reid and how they are protective of them with Strauss. And the ending scene with them in the last chapter was popular. I seriously wasn't sure about that part, so thank you for letting me know you liked it - _Hotch held the door open and waved him through. "You're not the only one who's good at his job. I know that your reignited fling is more serious than you're letting on. And you were mighty jealous tonight at dinner. Have fun_ _relieving all that tension."  
_  
**Morgan & Reid:** I was happy to read that people liked that Morgan & Reid acted just as they normally would. And even though nothing new happened, we know what they would have looked like at dinner… They are just too cute! **Nannily** was hoping Hotch wouldn't interrupt anything. That would have been so unfair for our boys. They need play time! But I couldn't resist poor Hotch figuring out what happened between them and Rossi & Strauss. LOL! I wonder if his imaginations would have him thinking what **Rayne McKenna** proposed… _I say M/R and R/S should have a 'who can do it louder' contest_. I laughed so hard at that. I'm not sure how I would incorporate that into the story, but just the thought of Hotch having images he didn't want could have created an unwanted dream like that. Hopefully for him, Beth helped him out. ;)

**irishgirl9** - _Those poor kids, I hope they can catch the bastard that is killing them before  
anyone else is hurt._ I agree! It killed me to include a back story that was true. There are too many sickos out on the street. It was smart how in Profiling 101, Morgan starting listing off names of serial killers no one ever heard of. TV doesn't report all of them and ignorance can be bliss. Reality sucks sometimes.

**cr8zymommy** – Thank you for such a nice compliment! My jaw dropped. How did you know I needed that exact encouragement? _I love the direction that you're taking it now. Sometimes when writers extend their stories, it starts to feel fake and forced and the story loses its appeal. Not so with yours! I love this extension and you've managed to maintain the same quality to your writing that you had before. _

**Ptitenath92** – There definitely wasn't enough Reid (or Morgan) in that transition chapter. I hope this chapter gave you your fix!


	23. Taming the Shrew

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the wait. If you don't like excuses, please skip this part ;) 1. I was the last in the house to get a virus going around and I'm still dealing with it. 2. As the person who posts the prompts in the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts forum, I feel obligated to take time to write a one-shot when I'm inspired. So, I worked on that first. 3. One of my FILs passed away.

Needless to say, my muse was in the repair shop! I'm not real sure if I like how this chapter turned out. Part of me wanted to wait longer and the other part wanted to get the story updated as soon as possible.

Thank you **jenny crum, Sue1313, irishgirl9****, ****nannily**, **Rayne McKenna, klagana1**, **Ptitenath92**,** cr8zymommy, Srienia, EBRforever **,** 68luvcarter, gabbygirl89** and** cacamilis** for your wonderful reviews!

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 23: Taming the Shrew **

"_Stop fidgeting," whined Reid. "Didn't you go for your run this morning?" _

"_No, I opted to get you coffee."_

_Reid poked his head out from beneath the covers and smiled sweetly at him. "You're the best. And now you have too much energy to lay here and do nothing."_

"_What do you suggest I do for the next fifteen minutes?"_

"_It's not a lot of time, but I think we can use it beneficially. Don't you?" asked Reid with his mouth already closing in on Morgan's._

**~oOo~**

"Mm," Morgan said before he let go of Reid's lips. "You're definitely awake now, Pretty Boy."

"What can I say? You're more stimulating than coffee."

Morgan laughed until Reid ground his hips against his own and he released a moan instead. Reid captured Morgan's mouth and kissed him passionately until they were both moaning and writhing.

"We have eleven minutes and some seconds to spare."

"Being conversational again?" asked Morgan with amusement.

"No, I looked at the clock. You're making it hard to think."

Morgan growled and flipped them over so Reid was underneath him. He looked down into Reid's big eyes filled with lust. "How about we see who can make the other one cum first?"

"What?" asked Reid in surprise. "You want to make this a contest? The ideal is to make it last as long as possible."

"Why not? You're the one counting down the time we have left," Morgan defended.

"A contest means there is a winner and a winner gets a prize."

"Fine. The winner gets a body massage complete with body oils."

"It has to be at least a half an hour," Reid negotiated.

"Game on!" Morgan said huskily.

Ten minutes later, Reid was very proud of himself and very surprised he held out that long under his lover's expert ministrations. Morgan made him feel so incredibly good, and to make it even better, it was a huge turn on knowing that he made Morgan lose control before he did. He desperately needed to cum and he finally let go screaming Derek's name.

Morgan made the rest of the process of getting ready to leave a difficult one. Every time Reid put on a piece of clothing, Morgan attempted to take it off and usually did. If Morgan didn't need to also get dressed, Reid was sure he would still be standing there naked when someone came looking for them.

"Would you stop taking advantage of my ticklish spots?" laughed Reid as he was putting on his shoes and socks.

"What fun would that be?"

"Getting dressed isn't supposed to be fun, Derek. That's left for getting undressed."

"Isn't that what I'm trying to do?" Morgan pushed Reid back down on the bed and kissed him until he whimpered. One kiss turned into another and another until Reid's mind started working again.

"Morgan, stop! We're going to be late!"

**~oOo~**

Rossi used the electronic key to open the door to his hotel room and was greeted with an empty room and the sound of the shower running.

He knocked on the door and yelled, "You decent?"

"Can't you wait five more minutes, Dave?"

Rossi cracked the door open. "You're in the shower behind the curtain, right?"

"Yes," Hotch growled back.

Rossi laughed and walked right in. "What's the reason for the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door?"

"I was hoping you would go find another room when the she kicked you out."

Rossi snorted. "You underestimate my talents."

"So, doing her up against the door is your secret weapon?"

"You heard that."

"Unfortunately."

Rossi laughed again. "The secret weapon, as you like to call it, is a warm relaxing bath after round one."

"_I'm going to regret this_," Hotch mumbled to himself. "So, that's when you were able to reason with her?"

"She's putty in my hands. You want details?"

Hotch stuck his head out and glared at him. "I just want to know what you said to her."

"I can do that," Rossi instantly replied with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Only what you said to her to convince her to back off of Morgan and Reid." He pulled his head back behind the curtain. "Actually, wait for later. I'm done here. We may be good friends, but we're not _that _close_. _Get out so I can dry off and shave."

**~oOo~**

When Strauss left her room, she saw Emily and JJ doing the same, but they headed in the wrong direction. "Where are you going agents?"

The girls stopped and looked at each other before turning around. "Good morning, ma'am. We're just going to go grab Morgan from his room. Morgan is slow as molasses in the morning," Prentiss informed.

Catching up to them, Strauss asked, "Just Morgan."

Emily and JJ smiled fondly thinking about their young genius. "I think Reid competes with Hotch to see who can be first," said J.J. with a roll of her eyes.

"But they shared a room," Strauss reasoned. "It's entirely possible Dr. Reid could be a good influence on Agent Morgan."

"Guess not," laughed Prentiss when they got to the guys' door.

"Morgan, stop! We're going to be late!"

"Maybe it's good I joined you. You may need reinforcements," said Strauss in amusement.

Emily and J.J. looked at each other in surprise which left the smirking Strauss to knock on the door.

"Shit!" Morgan swore a little too loudly. Reid tried to guide Morgan to the door ahead of him. "Hey, wait. I'm not going out there first. My lips are swollen. Emily will be interrogating me all day!" he hissed quietly.

Reid snorted. "And mine aren't." He opened the door and stood behind it waiting for Morgan to walk out. Morgan moved hesitantly until Reid's foot lightly kicked him in the ass. "Get out there and take your interrogation like a man."

Morgan immediately rotated and pinned Reid to the ground in the hallway. The girls yelped and backed away.

"Watch the head!" yelled Prentiss.

The warning had Morgan swooping a hand under Reid's head before it hit the ground which allowed Reid to get the advantage. In the next two seconds, he had Morgan flipped over and was straddling him with his arms pinned to the ground above his head.

"Yes!" cheered Reid and he pumped a fist in the air.

Morgan then pinned Reid to the ground. "Not so fast, kid. I'm the winner."

"I wouldn't be cheering if you were the unsub, Morgan. I'm clearly the winner."

"And I wouldn't have been concerned about an unsub's head," argued Morgan.

Morgan stood up and reached a hand out to Reid to help lift him up which he accepted graciously as usual, but a moment later they were facing Chief Strauss who looked at them with wide questioning eyes.

J.J. tried to take over the situation before Strauss said anything. "I swear you two, if you don't stop acting like children when you're off duty, we're going to have to split you up."

They started walking as a group two by two; Morgan next to Prentiss and Reid next to J.J. in front of them. Strauss trailed behind all of them eyeing them suspiciously.

"Hell no," remarked Morgan. Although he tried to make it quiet, their voices were echoing in the hallway.

"If we're being split up, I'll room with Rossi," said Reid. "Apparently, he didn't sleep in his own room last night. If he does that again, I'll get to watch anything I want on T.V." Reid took a few more steps and then realized he was alone.

As a group, the other three slowly turned around to look at their section chief. Strauss had fury in her eyes. But with expected composure, she tried to cover the truth. "It looks like Agent Rossi needs a reprimand. Pulling pranks while on a case is unacceptable. I'll let the two of you," she said looking at each man, "off with a warning. There are much more suitable places to work on your hand–to–hand combat skills."

As expected, Rossi and Hotch were waiting in the lobby. Hotch had planned on scolding his agents for being late until he saw their faces.

"This can't be good," mumbled Rossi.

"I thought you said you had her tamed."

"I swear; I was not expecting this."

The rest of their team had walked out of the elevator in shock. Ahead of them was Strauss with fury still in her eyes.

"David, I'd like a word with you in private, please," Strauss said calmly with a stony face.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it cannot."

Hotch interrupted them. "We have to give the profile in twenty minutes. Why don't the two of you drive separately and grab a quick breakfast for us. There's room for the rest of us in the second SUV."

Rossi glared at him.

"Fine," said Strauss. "Then let's get going."

**~oOo~**

As soon as Rossi and Strauss were buckled in their seats, Strauss turned slightly to stare at Rossi.

"The team knows you spent the night in my room." Rossi's chuckle infuriated her. "How did that happen?"

"How the hell do I know?"

"Well, it wasn't me. That leaves you and Aaron and I can't see Aaron gossiping. Someone must have seen you leave this morning. Dr. Reid was the one that announced it."

"I got up too damn early so I could avoid being seen," he grumbled. "So, have you hatched a plan yet to cover this up?"

"Yes, I already put it in place."

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is?"

"I told them that I would be talking to you about pulling pranks while on a case. It's unacceptable."

With a smirk on his face, he asked, "Can I expect some kind of punishment tonight?"

"And risk being seen again? I think not."

"Not even if I let you use my handcuffs?"

Still maintaining her cool demeanor, she said, "Tempting but no."

Rossi took a deep breath and sighed. "Are you at least going to keep your promise and observe the team's behavior without being so critical? Stop focusing on two people and look at us as a team?"

"I said I would, David. Have I ever gone back on a promise?"

"Well," he drawled. "There was that time in 1992."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with her piercing glare.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you remember Rock Creek."

"Like hell, I do."

"You know you could always make it up to me. Like say tonight."

"In your dreams."

**~oOo~**

On the way to the station, Hotch decided it was the best time to figure out what was wrong with his agents. "Okay, who's going to tell me what happened with Chief Strauss that had all of you so shocked when you came into the lobby?"

Morgan started snickering and Reid elbowed him.

From the front passenger seat, Prentiss answered him. "Reid announced that Rossi spent the night with Strauss." She noticeably shivered at the thought. "There's something so wrong in that."

"Of course, there is. Strauss is his superior," reasoned Reid.

"Oh, it's more than that!" claimed Prentiss. "They fight like cats and dogs. Rossi is human. Strauss is… I don't know what she is. But she doesn't deserve Rossi."

"Some of the most unexpected couples can find themselves very happy," stated Reid.

J.J. leaned forward to look past Morgan to see Reid. "We're talking about Rossi and Strauss."

"I'm all for it," said Morgan with a grin for Reid.

"You, too?" asked Prentiss horrified by Morgan's acceptance. "Hotch, did they really spend the night together?"

"I really shouldn't answer that."

"Well, what do you think about it if it was true?"

"I think it could be beneficial," Hotch said with a straight face.

"So, you think the BAU is going to start getting what they want?" Prentiss asked in surprise. "Wait! How long have they been together?"

Hotch took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't want to know. But off the record, I think it's been awhile," Hotch admitted.

"Then how could it be beneficial for us?" asked J.J. "It's not like she's been all that supportive of us in the past."

Morgan looked to Reid and silently asked him if they should say anything about their relationship. Reid nodded his acceptance.

"Hotch?" called Morgan.

"It's not for me to tell."

Emily and J.J. looked to Morgan for an answer.

"It benefits us so we can keep the team together. After all, how can Strauss argue a double standard?"

Morgan once again smiled at Reid. He smiled back shyly but slipped his hand into Morgan's.

For a few moments, the girls were confused. And then with glee, they were offering their congratulations and asking questions rapidly until it grew quite loud.

"Wait! Wait. What can we do to help Rossi get Strauss's support?" asked J.J.

"Well, first of all, Morgan and Reid are going to limit their touching while in public," explained Hotch.

"They should have thought about that before they were tackling each other in the hallway," said J.J. with a laugh.

"We didn't know Strauss would be there with you two," said Morgan.

"I'm sorry. Did I hear that right?" asked Hotch.

"I won!" chirped Reid with a proud smile.

"You did not," accused Morgan.

Reid leaned close enough to whisper in Morgan's ear. "I won… again. I'm on a roll today." He leaned back and grinned.

"What did Strauss say, Reid?" asked Hotch without outwardly showing his worry.

"_It looks like Agent Rossi needs a reprimand. Pulling pranks while on a case is unacceptable. I'll let the two of you off with a warning. There are much more suitable places to work on your hand–to–hand combat skills."_

"I guess Dave's powers of persuasion may be as good as he claims," mumbled Hotch. "I wonder how the rest of the day will go."

"Well," began Prentiss. "Surely there are ways we can help. Who's with me?"

* * *

**Chapter 24 is coming as soon as possible!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Hotch:** Sounds like most everyone loved to feel sorry for Hotch and the images he had to contend with. And one person was super sorry he had to think of R/S together. LOL! The phone sex with Beth was a last minute addition. I'm glad that people liked it… especially the 'Do not disturb" sign!

**Hotch & Rossi:** (**cr8zymommy) **– Sorry that Rossi didn't get the real story behind the 'Do not disturb' sign. I thought Hotch's lie would be more realistic because of how private he is. And after all, the poor man had to deal with Rossi talking to him while he showered!

**Reid:** Isn't he the sweetest? Can you imagine how sweet he would look when waking up? DH says it's weird that I laugh at my own stories, but I also laughed at Reid saying, "I've never been normal." **Reid's dirty talk**: In my imagination, he knows how to talk dirty, but sometimes his scientific language will slip in regardless of the situation.

**Morgan & Reid:** Who doesn't like a hot shower scene? Thanks for letting me know you thought it was hot… even extra steamy… and funny. (Reid's vocabulary instead of dirty talk). Thank you **nannily** for this, "_I also felt so much intimacy between Spencer and Derek. Not because of the kinky stuff they did. ;) But on an emotional basis."_ I'm glad readers liked that they were totally sweet together in the morning; Reid wanted more sleep and Morgan wanting attention. (Aren't you glad Morgan got what he wanted? I'm pretty sure Reid was happy to change his mind!) Aw, **cacamilis**, thank you for this comment, "_I also love the way you write Morgan and Reid together, it's cavity-inducingly sweet and makes me grin like an idiot at my laptop."_

**The Team:** Thank you for your support on including the team in this story. They are a family and an important part of Morgan & Reid's life. **Ptitenath92** – Thank you for commenting that you like the new arc!

**Rossi & Strauss:** The opinion is split, but as far as I can tell, there are more people in favor of them being together than not. And I'm one of them! (I just wrote a one-shot tag about them that I'm very happy with… I love their bickering and competitiveness.) Of course, Morgan & Reid will always be top priority in this story! Rossi and especially Strauss are a means to an end to keeping the team together.

**Strauss:** So were you surprised that it was Reid and not Morgan who spilled the beans to Strauss? Don't worry. Morgan will have his turn when it comes to defending their relationship. **Sue1313 **guessed she would be in a good mood in the morning. It was a little shaky. I wonder how the rest of the day will go.

**cr8zymommy:** I'm glad I had your story to keep me entertained while my muse took a nap. I just read the epilogue! It was a great story!

**EBRforever :** I feel special that this story was the first CM fic you started reading. I felt surprised too when I saw stories with this pairing. But once I read one, it was like a light bulb went off. It makes so much sense; they're great and so natural together!

**gabbygirl89:** Thank you to my new reader and your reviews on chapters 7 & 14 :)


	24. Enchanted with Reid

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement

**Author's Notes:** With all the craziness that seems to be going on with stories being deleted from the site, I have decided to play it safe and change the rating on this story to "M." After all, there is that matter of a contest winner in this story! If my muse continues on the same path, there will be three more chapters after this one… and then the epilogue.

Thank you **Palmer Blu,** **nannily**, **Ptitenath92, klagana1, BloodyRosie**, **68luvcarter** and **cr8zymommy** for your wonderful reviews!

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 24: Enchanted with Reid**

"_What did Strauss say, Reid?" asked Hotch without outwardly showing his worry._

"_It looks like Agent Rossi needs a reprimand. Pulling pranks while on a case is unacceptable. I'll let the two of you off with a warning. There are much more suitable places to work on your hand–to–hand combat skills."_

"_I guess Dave's powers of persuasion may be as good as he claims," mumbled Hotch. "I wonder how the rest of the day will go."_

"_Well," began Prentiss. "Surely there are ways we can help. Who's with me?"_

**~oOo~**

After giving the profile, Hotch assigned new duties for his team.

"Morgan and Prentiss, you'll be doing surveillance at the theme park. Try to blend in with the parents watching their kids."

Emily put an arm around Morgan's shoulders and used her free hand to place on his chest. "Well, honey, it looks like we're going to have some fun today." Morgan rolled his eyes and only Reid knew it was directed at him who was glaring at Emily.

"Dave and Reid, you'll be interviewing the victims' families and JJ and I will be meeting with the M.E. Chief Strauss, do you have a preference with which team you would like to go with?"

"Seeing as dead bodies is not my thing and I'm not exactly the parenting age for the theme park, I'll go with Agent Rossi and Dr. Reid."

"Are you sure?" asked Rossi. "You could be the grandma and hang out with Morgan and Prentiss."

Strauss glared at him with her hands on her hips. "How old do you think I am?"

Rossi quirked a brow. "Is it supposed to be a secret that you have a grandchild on the way?"

She pursed her lips and said nothing. Rossi stood close and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry about being a grandma. You sure don't act like one in bed."

Strauss slightly dropped her jaw in surprise, but she held back her embarrassment. Rossi just looked smug. To the group, he said, "Fine. She's coming with us."

**~oOo~**

Strauss split her time with Reid and Rossi who separately questioned the adults and siblings. Strauss became very enchanted with Reid's abilities at talking with the children. She hadn't expected it and no longer questioned Rossi's decision to split up. When Rossi and Reid stayed together, she was also impressed at how the two of them worked together. Each had a solid base of respect and trust in each other's abilities. With the little time she'd been in the field since Rossi's return, it was really the first time she saw him work with Reid. She didn't think the younger Rossi would tolerate him. He was quite different from what she remembered of him when they worked together over twenty years earlier.

The team regrouped for lunch at the mall to share information. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to share. New assignments were given with hopes of getting new leads.

"Dave, I want you and Morgan to broaden the target zone in the mall and question employees. Prentiss and JJ, I want you to question additional employees at the theme park. Maybe they can even point you in the right direction as to who should be questioned again. Reid and I will run point at the station with Detective Sanders." He turned to look at Strauss and once again gave her a choice about where to go rather than trying to make it look like he was having her avoid 'problems' on the team that didn't even exist. "Is there a preference you have about where you would like to be this afternoon?"

"I'd like to go back to the station," she answered.

"Had enough with talking to the general public, Erin?" asked Rossi once he got close enough to her so as not to be overheard. "Or is it the detective you want to see again?"

"David, I never took you to be one who gets jealous so easily."

"Why would I be jealous?" Rossi began his usual stare down with Strauss, only she didn't play the game and ignored his jab.

"I'd like to see more of Dr. Reid."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"He surprised me today. I always thought Agent Hotchner kept him on the team for his brain. But today, I learned he has developed more skills than I knew about. How long has he been working with interviewing children on your cases?"

"I don't know. Aaron pairs us up together quite a bit. I think his comfort level with people has developed over time. He has extensive knowledge in psychology. He's good at using it when witnesses and unsubs have unique reasons for their behavior. I could give you all kinds of examples, but the one I will always remember is when he was able to get an autistic boy to communicate with him and it gave us the final piece of the puzzle to solve the case. His brain isn't just used for spitting out facts, Erin. He is a profiler just like the rest of us." He was pleased to see that she was really listening to what he said to her.

"Are you two coming?" asked Hotch.

**~oOo~**

Rossi and Morgan came upon a Bath & Body Works ® store that Rossi would have rather skipped. He didn't like the wave of so many fragrances hitting him at once.

Morgan gave Rossi a strange look when he saw his hesitancy. "This is close to the theme park. You know that moms could be drawn to this place." Morgan shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "We could do a little shopping while we're here, too."

"_You_ have something you want to buy from _here_?"

"Maybe. I'd like to find something that would be good for massages."

Rossi smirked. "Who wants to smell pretty? You or Reid?"

Morgan rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing there are a wide range of scents to choose from. You know you should probably consider it, too. You just might get yourself back into the room you were in last night." As an after thought, he mumbled to himself, "_Although, I don't understand why _her_."_

"I heard that," Rossi said with a short chuckle under his breath. "Have you ever stopped to think that people can act one way at work and a totally different way away from work?"

"You're saying she's human?"

"A beautiful one." He grinned. "You should have seen her twenty five years ago. There was a lot of competition!"

"Rossi," Morgan stopped just before they entered the store. "Just how long has this affair been going on?"

Rossi eyed him skeptically.

"Okay, fine. It's probably better that I not know. I'll just say thank you for minimizing her wrath on our team. I suppose things could be worse."

Rossi chuckled. "That certainly is a perk, but it's not my main objective."

"Wait. She's not going become wife number four, is she?"

"Why would I do something that stupid and ruin a good thing? I've leaned my lesson."

A half an hour later, they walked out, both carrying bags of body creams in a variety of scents. Rossi groaned when he looked at his watch. "We talked with the manager and saleswomen for approximately 10 minutes, Morgan. I think we over did it."

"Oh, come on, Rossi. It didn't take _that_ long and you can afford it. Don't you want her to have choices? It's harder to get it wrong that way. Which ones did you get?"

"You want to compare our purchases? We're not women! It's bad enough we're carrying these bags around as we question people."

Morgan's grin disappeared. He hadn't thought about that. An hour and several store employees later, the men finally got a call to return to the station. They soon found that their embarrassment wasn't over.

**~oOo~**

Dinner was already spread across the conference room table when Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and JJ returned to the station. Prentiss and JJ were smiling like cats that ate a canary and holding up two bags with the logo Bath & Body Works ®.

Strauss perked up. "Oh, you stopped at Bath & Body Works ®. I love that store. When did you ladies have time to shop?"

"We didn't," informed Prentiss.

Strauss frowned in confusion.

JJ explained. "I found them in the back of the SUV. Morgan and Rossi went shopping."

The room of agents looked at the door where Morgan and Rossi still stood wearing unreadable expressions.

Rossi stepped forward with confidence. "Can we just forget about this? We still managed to do our jobs, all be it, with a little embarrassment." He turned back to look at Morgan. "I should've never let you talk me into buying this stuff."

"I promise I won't mention it again," vowed Prentiss. "After everyone gets to look at what you bought."

Rossi and Morgan groaned.

"You've got exactly five minutes to examine it," Hotch said with authority. "Then we have a case to go over."

"Traitor," Rossi mumbled to Hotch as he took a seat next to him. "You were supposed to say we didn't have time for that."

A hint of a smile formed on Hotch's face.

"This is all body cream," JJ said cheerfully. "Someone's getting a massage. Well, I guess that would be two people." Rossi noticed the curious expression on Strauss's face.

Prentiss held one up for the group to see. "Warm Vanilla Sugar ® _It's addictively comforting where indulgence meets pure seduction._ I wonder who's being seduced."

Reid blushed when both Prentiss and JJ stared right at him with knowing grins.

"I like this one," said JJ. "Paris Amour ® _Inspired by a romantic stroll through the streets of Paris. _The fragrances are French Tulips, Apple Blossoms and sparkling pink champagne."

"What I don't understand is why Agent Morgan and Agent Rossi would need such products while on a case. It seems highly unprofessional," claimed Strauss.

Detective Sanders walked in and looked around the room with curiosity. Rossi picked up a purple container and handed it out for Strauss to take. "Here, Erin. Read this one."

She hesitantly took the body cream. "Dark Kiss ® _A seductive blend of dark berries with a kiss of vanilla to unleash your most primal passions._" She looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

"My wife loves that one," the detective announced standing behind her chair.

Strauss looked up at him. "Does it unleash her primal passion?"

He snorted. "No, I would have to say that is false advertising."

"Dave, don't say it," warned Hotch. "We need to get started. Let's start with what happened at the theme park, Prentiss and JJ."

**~oOo~**

At the end of the day, no more casualties were reported for which they were grateful. But they also exhausted all their leads. Garcia promised more background checks would be ready in the morning.

"Go get some rest and we'll start again tomorrow," Hotch told the team.

"And boys," Prentiss pointed to Morgan and Rossi while almost laughing. "When he says rest, he means no play time. Guess you'll have to use the body cream some other time."

"I find massages to be very therapeutic," said Reid nonchalantly.

The team looked at him with amusement. Morgan leaned close to Reid to whisper. "Think about what the bottles say, '_romance,' 'seductive,'_ '_primal passions_…'"

Reid blushed. "Well, one could argue that the therapeutic qualities could benefit the body in several different ways." Some team members simply smiled and some snickered. Even Strauss had a smile for Reid.

Strauss, Rossi and Hotch stayed back for a few minutes to talk with Detective Sanders about the next morning. It gave Strauss the perfect opportunity to talk to the two eldest agents alone.

"Do you think it's wise for Dr. Reid to be sharing a room with Agent Morgan?"

Rossi and Hotch looked at each other in surprise. _Had the body cream tipped her off_?

Hotch looked at her with his usual intense expression. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's my understanding that Dr. Reid is more reliable at being on time and staying focused on the case when he isn't with Agent Morgan."

"I thought you weren't going to focus on just them."

"I can't ignore what happened this morning. They were acting like children in the hotel, David. I think that one of you would be a more suitable role model for Morgan's questionable behavior."

Rossi and Hotch answered in unison. "No," said Rossi. "I suppose we could consider it," said Hotch. Rossi looked at Hotch in disbelief.

"I didn't say 'yes.' I said we could consider it," Hotch defended himself.

"Okay then," started Rossi. "Let's reason this out. Morgan could stay with Hotch, but that would leave Reid alone and we know he's frustrated about the lack of leads. We need him to rest and he won't do that unless someone tells him to." Rossi put up his hand to halt any arguments. "I'm not done. If Reid rooms with Hotch, that leaves Morgan alone without a role model. What good is that?"

Strauss already had her hands on her hips. "I think you're forgetting to add yourself in those plans."

"Are you saying none of these body creams interest you?" challenged Rossi.

"Insufferable," she said as she walked away in the direction of her own room.

"At least she doesn't know about Morgan and Reid, yet," Rossi said to Hotch.

**~oOo~**

"Shower first, massage last," Reid said as soon as the door shut behind them.

Morgan frowned. "How about shower first, massage second and making love last?"

"How about you do what you were trying to do this morning as I was getting dressed, then the shower second, massage third and making love last?"

"I'm not going to disagree with the genius this time."

**~oOo~**

When Hotch exited the bathroom ready for bed, he expected Rossi to get up and do the same. But Rossi kept watching TV while biding his time. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Rossi immediately looked smug and Hotch rolled his eyes at him. Just as he predicted, their visitor was Strauss.

"What do you need, Erin? Decided you didn't want to be lonely?"

"Wipe the smug look off your face, David. I came to see if I could borrow some of your lotion."

The term 'borrow' escaped him. He was consumed of thoughts of their night together. He grabbed the bag and took out four jars for her inspection.

"Hmm. You really did choose well," she said after reading a couple of jars she hadn't looked at before. "I'll go with the _Paris Amour_ ®." She smiled and said, "Thank you."

He put the other three back in the bag, set it back on the dresser and turned around to an empty doorway.

"What?"

He heard Hotch's soft laughter behind him and turned around to glare at him.

"She did tell you not to look smug. Just shut the door."

**~oOo~**

Morgan loved Reid's creamy soft skin. He kissed and lovingly felt his skin with his hands, sometimes grazing his cheek lightly against him to increase his pleasure from the softness. Reid sighed and quietly moaned with pleasure when he felt the light touch of his whiskers in sensitive areas. Morgan teased him by skipping over the most erogenous zones. When he had Reid completely naked, he gave him a long sensual kiss.

"Mm," Reid sounded. Without completely removing his lips from Morgan's, he whispered, "Derek, strip for me. Slowly."

Reid could feel his smile against his lips before he saw it. Morgan pulled his head away just enough to look at the lust in his lover's eyes.

"My pleasure."

* * *

**Chapter 25: Good Nights…**

**Coming Soon **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Palmer Blu** – Thank you so much for reviewing. I was delighted to know you read it twice! I've done that before when reading stories on fanfiction.

**Nannily **– I was actually kind of uncertain about most of the M/R scenes in this chapter. Thanks for letting me know you thought they were adorable. It's always fun to see which parts were especially liked; Thanks for the quotes. I almost took out "Get out there and take your interrogation like a man" and you quoted it. Seriously, thanks for mentioning it. – I wondered if anyone would find Hotch/Rossi scene in the bathroom funny. Rossi is not shy and poor Hotch somehow has learned to deal with him! – Thanks so much for your opinion of Rossi & Strauss in this story. I'm glad I've been able to make them likable for some people who are not interested in them on the show.

**Ptitenath92** – "_the_ _whole relationship is a hand-to-body, the touching is so important"_ – That was great! No need for begging. Your wish for a massage scene is coming! I'm glad to read that you liked the bed contest and the hand-to-hand combat scene. I was really uncertain about most of the M/R scenes in that chapter. – Visualizing a scene from reading it is so awesome! I'm happy that the Strauss and Rossi interaction could cause that. Sometimes when I read stories, I swear I can imagine how they would sound, too. (I used to teach visualizing techniques to middle school students who could read & comprehend very little. They made amazing progress. I know, off topic. But that's why when someone says something can be visualized, I get all happy!) – _"I'm totally impressed by the way the new arc is like a new story but not really." _– Thank you. I'm glad it's working. :)

**klagana1** – Thank you for the awesome encouragement! Reid won twice… could it get any better? (Yes! Wait until you see the next chapter :)

**BloodyRosie** – Thank you for the encouragement! I always love humor and making someone smile with my stories.

**68luvcarter** – Reid does love his facts! I love that his family is so accepting of that part of him… well, most of the time. Reid spouting facts about airplanes in bad weather wasn't too appreciated in early season 7! I was thinking too hard about how to have the team find out about Rossi being in Strauss's room and then that scene kind of wrote itself. Reid would do something like that with no bad intentions at all. I love him!

**cr8zymommy** - "_Getting dressed isn't supposed to be fun, Derek. That's left for getting  
undressed." _was a favorite line for me. Glad you liked it! _"Get out there and take your interrogation like a man._" You're the second person to mention that quote. It was the one I was most uncertain about… so thank you! – Reid sure can spout facts without realizing the impact it's having. (I loved the tornadoes episode when Reid was freaking out Rossi with his knowledge!) I was thinking too hard about how to have the team find out about Rossi being in Strauss's room and then that scene kind of wrote itself. Thanks for letting me know it worked! – I see you've posted the first chapter of your sequel. Now that this chapter is done, I can read it! It cracked me up to read you wanted to get it posted before I posted another chapter. :)


	25. Good Nights

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement

**Author's Note #1:** This may be the longest chapter I've ever written. Lots of M/R goodness in it! If something Reid says/does during a sexual encounter seems OOC, think about what happened earlier in the story. By the end of the story, it won't seem so strange. ;)

**Author's Note #2:** Everyone on the team has fun in some way in this chapter. Not as much fun as Morgan & Reid, of course. But if you were Emily or JJ, wouldn't you be curious? Smut, humor and more smut… I hope you like it!

Thank you **Palmer Blu,** **nannily**, **cr8zymommy, jenny crum, Srienia, klagana1, cacamilis, Sue1313,** **Rayne McKenna** and **Ptitenath92**, for your wonderful reviews!

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 25: Good Nights…**

_Morgan loved Reid's creamy soft skin. He kissed and lovingly felt his skin with his hands, sometimes grazing his cheek lightly against him to increase his pleasure from the softness. Reid sighed and quietly moaned with pleasure when he felt the light touch of his whiskers in sensitive areas. Morgan teased him by skipping over the most erogenous zones. When he had Reid completely naked, he gave him a long sensual kiss._

"_Mm," Reid sounded. Without completely removing his lips from Morgan's, he whispered, "Derek, strip for me. Slowly."_

_Reid could feel his smile against his lips before he saw it. Morgan pulled his head away just enough to look at the lust in his lover's eyes._

"_My pleasure."_

**~oOo~**

Morgan loved the desire he saw in Reid's eyes as he slowly lifted his shirt up and off his muscular body. Reid couldn't help but touch him. Morgan shivered at the light touch Reid used as he ran a single finger from his collar bone down over his pecs; pinching his nipple before continuing its path over his abs until he reached Morgan's jeans.

Reid looked up at him and saw that Morgan was watching his fingers dance over his belt buckle. When Morgan met his eyes, Reid huskily said, "More."

Morgan started unhooking his belt as Reid stepped back to casually lean against the wall with his arms folded over his stomach to keep himself from interrupting his lover anymore. He soaked in every detail of Morgan's body as it was revealed.

Reid sighed. "You're so incredibly beautiful, Derek."

Morgan grinned back at him and halted his progress just as he was about to finish. Leaving his boxers on, he stood in place and raked his eyes over Reid's lithe form with lightly toned muscles. With hunger in his eyes, he licked his lips. "You, Spencer, are gorgeous and irresistible."

Morgan took a step toward him and Reid quickly stopped him. "Wait. You're not done, yet," he said with a smirk.

Morgan chuckled, slipped his thumbs inside his boxers and slid them down until they dropped to the floor on their own. Before Morgan could even blink, Reid walked behind him and palmed hi ass. Both let out soft moans. He slowly ran his hands up his back, over his shoulders and down his arms. He peppered kisses on his neck and whispered, "Let's get in the shower. I can't wait to run my soapy hands all over you."

**~oOo~**

"She should be done with her shower, don't you think?" asked Rossi.

"Excuse me?" asked Hotch. He was reading and really hoped he hadn't heard him correctly because who knew where his mind was going to lead him to next.

"Erin… she normally showers before going to bed. If she's done, she could be using the body cream right now."

Hotch groaned in frustration. "That's not an image I wanted to think about. Keep your thoughts to yourself… please!"

"Once you're done talking with Beth again, you'll be fine."

"Why… How… you couldn't…"

Rossi chuckled. "Thanks for the confirmation."

Hotch pursed his lips and pretended to go back to reading. Rossi stood up, pocketed his key card and grabbed his cell phone.

Without taking his eyes from what he was reading, Hotch surprised him. "I'm glad you're not considering phone sex here, but where the hell are you going?"

"I'm not considering phone sex at all," huffed Rossi.

**~oOo~**

Morgan was standing with his back to the water and his pretty boy had his back to him with his head slightly tipped back allowing him to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Stop it, Pretty Boy. I'm trying to wash your hair."

"Your fingers massaging my scalp feel amazing along with your remarkably hard body resting against me. How can I keep my hands off you when you're making me tingle?" he teased.

Morgan growled softly before removing Reid's hands from his ass and holding them against his stomach with one hand leaving the other to help rinse his hair.

"Let's get the shampoo out of your hair and I promise I won't stop you from touching me wherever the hell you want."

A few moments later, Reid felt himself turn around and Morgan was suddenly assaulting his mouth with needy passion. Reid whimpered when Morgan's lips left his but sighed and moaned when he felt them travel along his jaw to his ear.

"A few years ago when you were infected with Anthrax," began Morgan.

"Three years, one month and two days ago," Reid specified as he soaped up his hands and began running them over Morgan's chest.

Morgan took the soap next as he talked. "You were being hosed down."

"I said, "_I'm about to get naked so they can scrub me down. Is that something you really want to see?_""

Morgan slid his soapy hands down Reid's back until he reached their destination. He began to massage his firm cheeks. "Damn, you looked so hot, Spencer. I didn't want to leave." He rested his forehead against Reid's. "And the thought of you dying… it nearly consumed me."

"I thought I imagined it… the way you looked at me." Reid's lips found Morgan's once again. He was hungry and on fire.

"How was I looking at you?" panted Morgan.

"When I asked you if you really wanted to see me like that, it seemed like you looked right at my cock. Thankfully, I was being blasted with cold water. I still had to concentrate on not going hard." Reid took Morgan in his hand and began stroking him up and down.

"Is that right?" His question turned into a moan that made Reid shiver.

"Despite my deteriorating health, I wanted to believe it to be true."

"And I had that effect on you," he grinned with satisfaction as he copied Reid's actions.

"Yes. I'm so glad I don't have to hide from you anymore."

"No. No you don't."

Morgan dropped to his knees and greedily took Reid into his mouth. He hummed his pleasure creating amazing sensations in Reid. It became impossible to hold back desperate moans and pleas.

"Damn! I'm going to be a wet noodle before you even begin the massage."

Morgan grinned again.

**~oOo~**

Strauss was out of the shower and drying off when she heard her phone. She scowled at it while considering not looking to see who it was, but being a person who lives by the rules, she couldn't ignore it. She was on a case.

Her scowl grew deeper when she saw Rossi's name. She answered without a formal greeting. "This better be about the case, David."

"Well," he drawled. "I _did_ buy the body cream while working on the case. So… do you begin with your arms? Or do you start with your feet and work your way up?"

"Are you out of your mind? You're sharing a room with Aaron."

"Oh, I'm not in my room. I'm in the hallway outside your room."

"You can't be serious."

"Well, I could always come in and watch you. It would be more private and then I could help you out with your back."

She opened the door just a few inches. "You expect me to rub this cream into my skin while you are watching me?" she asked incredulously.

"I guy can hope," Rossi answered honestly.

Strauss rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not 25 anymore."

Rossi decreased the amount of space between them and lowered his voice in the echoing hallway. "Since when is Erin Strauss afraid of her own body?"

"Putting on a show is a whole lot different than having sex."

He quirked a brow at her. "How?"

She groaned but stepped back to let him in. "I'm not talking to you about this for everyone to hear. And don't even think about grinning in victory."

"Wouldn't think of it." His eyes ran over her towel clad body in appreciation. "Looks like I came at the right time."

She laughed in spite of herself.

**~oOo~**

"You're serious?" asked JJ.

"Very!" Emily was bored and the long day with dead ends had her more wound up than tired. "Walls are sound proof between rooms, but the doors to the hallway, not so much. Haven't you always wondered about Morgan and Rossi's reputations? How can you pass this up? You know they will be using the body cream, tonight."

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this," groaned JJ.

**~oOo~**

Reid had his head tilted back letting the water hit his chest. The sensations Morgan was creating in him with his mouth were unbelievably hot. "I'm so close, Derek."

He had to see him. He had to see Morgan climax with him. "Derek, Derek, look at me."

When their eyes met, Reid begged for more. "Touch yourself for me." Morgan moaned and Reid thought he'd lose it too quickly. He silently spouted off some baseball statistics in his head to calm himself. Chicago Cubs batting averages for 2012: Bryan LaHair (.297) with 57 games played, 182 at bats, 54 hits, 26 runs batted in…

"I want to watch you come with me. Stroke yourself for me," pleaded Reid.

Morgan twitched and moaned loudly.

"Shit!" hissed Reid. Starlin Castro (.291) with 65 games played, 268 at bats, 78 hits, 34 runs batted in…

"Yes! Just like that. Hard and fast. Don't stop. Please, don't stop."

Only a minute later, Reid was screaming followed soon after by Morgan who'd held on as long as he could. They rode out their orgasms together with Morgan's hands milking every last drop from them. They murmured their feelings as they held on to each other for support.

"If I can stand up again, we can wash up and find that body cream," Morgan said when he felt more clear headed.

A few minutes later, they were exiting the bathroom embraced in a heated kiss.

"New plan!" cried Reid.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I need you, Derek."

Morgan grinned against his lips. "I need you, too, Pretty Boy. I'm not going anywhere." Morgan backed him into the bathroom door he'd just closed and bucked his hips into Reid's.

"Derek!" he practically whined. "I need you inside me, now! Massage later."

"Damn, you make me hot, Pretty Boy! Only you can make me ready to go again this soon."

**~oOo~**

Emily and JJ stood outside Morgan and Reid's room hearing everything the men said after they left the bathroom. JJ was blushing, although her grin was as wide as Emily's.

"We should call, Garcia," suggested Emily in a soft voice. "Please tell me you brought your phone."

"Of course, I did," JJ whispered back. "We're on a case. But I don't think calling Garcia would be such a good thing. The woman can squeal like nobody's business." But Emily was already holding out her hand. "Fine, but you're responsible for her actions."

As soon as Emily explained what was happening, Garcia made her first squeal. Emily cringed and held the phone away from her ear.

"I told you so," said JJ as she rolled her eyes. "Here, let me talk to her…. Garcia, I'm putting you on speaker, but if you keep squealing like that, I'm hanging up on you."

"As you wish my buttercup. As long as I get to hear my chocolate god and his genius lover boy in the throws of passion, I'm all good."

"Oh, damn! That's hot!" said Emily.

"What? What? I didn't hear anything," cried Garcia.

"Garcia!" Emily and JJ simulated yelling with their whisper voices.

"Sorry. Sorry. What did you hear my doves?"

"Oh, that's even hotter!" gasped JJ.

"That's not fair!" pouted Garcia.

"Shhhh!" hushed Emily and JJ in unison.

"What are they saying?" Garcia whispered back.

"Nothing," said Emily. "But they make the sexiest noises."

"I miss Will," JJ said absentmindedly.

"I miss sex," replied Emily.

"What was that?" Garcia gasped.

"I'd say round two just climaxed," JJ said with a wistful grin.

"Damn! I'm wet," muttered Emily in annoyance. "What good is that if I have no one to share it with?"

JJ started coughing in shock. "Um, I think we're done here."

"Oh, wait a minute! Not so fast. What is that I see on Hotch and Rossi's door? A '_Do no disturb_' sign?" asked Emily.

"Maybe that's Strauss's room," said JJ.

"No. I don't think so." Emily looked the other way. "Remember she came from that way this morning."

All of a sudden they heard a thud against the door Emily was pointing at. Emily and JJ looked at each other with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped.

"Where are you going?" hissed JJ in disbelief.

"You don't want to hear any of this?" she asked.

"Not really," JJ responded quickly.

"Hear what?" asked Garcia.

"_Ah, there he is! My Italian Stallion."_

"Is that Strauss?" whispered JJ incredulously.

"It has to be," Emily replied as she nodded.

"That sounded like pure sex. I didn't know she had it in her," continued JJ without really paying attention to Emily.

"Of course, anyone would sound like pure sex when being sexed up by our legendary profiler," Garcia reasoned. "He is a legend in more than one thing."

"Are you trying to tell us something, Garcia?" asked Emily.

"If you're insinuating that I have first hand knowledge of our great Agent Rossi's sexual prowess, I'm sorry to admit that I do not." She sighed dejectedly.

"So, what do you think is going on in Hotch's room?" asked JJ.

"He's either having fun with himself…" started Emily.

"Or having good phone," finished Garcia.

"Well, the '_good_' part all depends on the performance and outcome. Should we?" asked JJ.

"Hell, yes!" said Emily. "The man's hot."

When they walked up to his door, Emily even dared to put her ear right against it. JJ chuckled.

"If our male colleagues were having a contest to see who made the sexiest sounds, I choose Hotch," Emily declared.

"There's a surprise," murmured JJ.

"_Oh, God! Oh, God! Emily….!"_

Garcia let out a very loud squeal and JJ promptly disconnected the call.

"You are _so_ going to take a cold shower when we get back," JJ said with a smirk.

"I don't think that's going to be able to stop me from fantasizing tonight. Besides, it's only fair. I've had to listen to you call out Will's name a few times."

"You have not," JJ said hoping she was bluffing.

"And Hotch's name, too."

J.J.'s jaw dropped a mile. "You're bluffing," she said as soon as she recovered.

"Am I?"

**~oOo~**

"Damn, Pretty Boy, I definitely need time to recover after that." They collapsed on the bed and Morgan chuckled with satisfaction. "Move up to the pillows and turn over. I'll get the body cream. Do you know which one you want already?"

"You pick," murmured Reid who still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Then I'll have to go with the one that describes you… _Warm Vanilla Sugar_ ®."

That perked Reid up. "I sure hope you're describing my body and not my performance."

Morgan laughed. "You know what '_vanilla_' means?" Reid snorted and Morgan laughed some more.

"Get me warmed up with those magical hands of yours and I'll show you what '_vanilla_' is _not_."

"You're going to be the death of me," growled Morgan.

"You're in great shape. I think we're safe," Reid mumbled as he enjoyed Morgan's hands that had finally started massaging him starting with his shoulders and arms. "Maybe in a couple of years I'll have to go easier on you."

Morgan slapped his butt playfully.

"Hey! Don't start that! You owe me a massage."

"Don't worry, Pretty Boy. I'm not missing out on this. Do you have any idea how good you feel underneath my hands?" His hands worked their way down his back. "How good you look in this soft light?" He massaged his lower back while peppering kisses to untouched areas his lotion covered hands hadn't reached, yet.

Reid moaned and slightly lifted his hips. "Didn't know a massage could feel this good."

"It's about to get better," Morgan replied with his husky sex laden voice. His hands massaged Reid's firm cheeks and roamed between his legs.

"Shit!" Reid cried in surprise as his hips rose into the touch.

Morgan chuckled. "I'll take that as a confirmation that I was right."

He moved slowly down his legs. "I love your long legs, Spencer. I love the way they feel wrapped around me."

"Mm. I love it when I can make you go deeper."

It was Morgan's turn to moan. He really wanted to touch himself, but he resisted. "Turn over, Pretty Boy."

Morgan quickly straddled his legs, squirted out more lotion into his hands and began caressing Reid's neck and working his way down over his chest. Reid's eyes were closed. He looked so beautiful.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? _Maybe in a couple of years_…"

Reid opened one eye. "That I'll have to go easy on you? I was teasing. You won't be that old!"

"No, I meant the couple years part. Do you see us together in two years?"

Both eyes were now open. Reid felt a flash of anxiety. "I… haven't actually… thought about it. I guess I just assumed…"

Suddenly, Morgan was kissing him in the most tender and loving way he'd ever felt. Instantly, all of his anxiety was swept away and he melted into his lover's embrace. Morgan rolled them onto their sides. Lying there, they looked into each others' eyes for a few moments. Morgan caressed Reid's cheek.

"I love you, Spencer Reid."

Reid's eyes sparkled with happy unshed tears. "I love you, too, Derek Morgan."

Several kisses later, Morgan gently pulled away. "Spencer," he whispered. Reid opened his hazel bedroom eyes. "Make love to me."

It didn't happen a lot, but Reid completely lost track of time. The only thing that mattered that night was Morgan and him. More 'I love you s' were shared. More sweet nothings were shared. More moans and cries of pleasure were shared. Both were pretty sure that they had never felt completely united with another human being before those minutes of pure ecstasy.

* * *

**Chapter 26: …Lead to Good Mornings**

**Coming as soon as possible! **

**If you haven't left a review before, now would be a great time!**

Chapter 24 earned a lot of smilies :) Thank you! You are awesome readers!

**Popular mentions in reviews: **

**1) Morgan & Reid's** back & forth discussion of what order they were going to have fun. As you saw in this chapter, it didn't quite go like that! LOL! Did you really think that would work? Even as I was writing it, I wondered if they would ever get to the massage. They are so awesome together!

**2) Rossi & Morgan **shopping and carrying their purchases around with them – I think that was my favorite part of that chapter! I'm happy so many people liked it.

**Strauss & Rossi** – 1) I love how Rossi & Strauss challenge each other on the show. I'm glad that their push-pull relationship is showing in this story. 2) Strauss borrowing the body cream & then leaving him high & dry was my second favorite part of the chapter. But I couldn't leave them apart in this chapter. I need Strauss to be in a really good mood for the next chapter. ;) Besides, I love Rossi too much to leave him hanging like that.

**Strauss:** A couple interesting things were said about her! :) _I am very curious about Strauss wanting to spend so much time with Reid. _– It will be in M/R's favor when she finds out about their relationship. ;) _For a second there I thought Strauss was gonna come onto Reid. I kept imagining how he would react to that._- LOL!

_I am so glad that Strauss is getting to see that Reid is more then a pretty face with a brain but that he is a professional who is so good at everything._– I wish she knew those kinds of things about him on the show. But I think she's clueless about all the team members to some extent. I love it when she's in the field with them so she can see their true talents.

**Palmer Blu** – _A good cliffhanger_ – Wow, that's the first I've heard that! ;) I hope this chapter was as good as you hoped it would be.

**jenny crum** - _I loved all the lotions and the part where Reid told Derek to strip slowly for  
him (HAWT)_ – Thanks! I love reading and writing Reid as one who can be assertive in their sex life!

**nannily** - _I_ _thought of that as typically Reid: "Well, one could argue that the  
therapeutic qualities could benefit the body in several different ways."_ – Thanks!

**cr8zymommy** – _"Why would I do something that stupid and ruin a good thing? I've leaned my lesson."_ Thanks for mentioning this. I can't see Rossi getting married again. I do my best at keeping them IC and Erica Messer & Rick Dunkle mentioned in their post-finale chat that they didn't think he would be thinking about getting married again and that his relationship with Strauss probably wouldn't get serious.

**klagana1** - _I really love how JJ and Em looked at Reid!_ – Thanks! Did you wish you were there with them in this chapter?

**Sue1313** - _You do such a great job bring humor into what could be such a serious  
situation. _– Thanks!

**Rayne McKenna** – You have my support to imagine yourself in the scene massaging Reid instead of Morgan :)

**Hotch & Prentiss:** Sorry to the Hotch & Beth fans. I personally don't see any chemistry between the two and I find it interesting that Beth's hair when curled looks similar to Prentiss's in earlier seasons.

**Off-Topic Morgan/Reid Episode Mention**: I just watched 7x16 again. (A Family Affair – Skipped the gross parts cuz the parents creeped me out.) Aw! I saw something I didn't see before and maybe I'm reading too much into it. Don't all shippers do that though? Morgan was asking the ladies not to be offended because he and Reid hiked all the way up the hill and he didn't think a woman could do that and carry dead weight. Reid looked almost surprised like he'd been complimented. I LOVED it the first time, but now I love that scene even more that I got a good look at Reid when he said it.

**Off-Topic Strauss Episode Mention:** I saw the deleted scenes for 3x02 recently and was shocked by how supportive of the team she was when they weren't watching her AND how human and kind she was to a victim's husband. You can see it on Youtube if you're interested. I like seeing the human side of her. It makes the Rossi/Strauss relationship more believable.


	26. Lead to Good Mornings

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. **Reid's speech on nicknames is taken directly from ****Wikipedia****, the free online encyclopedia because when giving facts, he is often a walking encyclopedia.**

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the wait. That's the longest I've been between updates. I really struggled getting this one written. It's very common for me to get writer's block at the end of a story. And it's always with the case. Maybe I should stay away from cases? After this chapter, there is one more chapter and then the epilogue.

Thank you **nannily**, **cr8zymommy, jenny crum, Sue1313, maryhell, Pangasius**, **klagana1**, **bella-chan16**, **Ptitenath92, MyBeatingKokoro**, **Carlyxoxo**, **Grovek26, Palmer Blu**, **Rayne McKenna**, **68luvcarter**, **Herky Illiniwek**, **TeresaLovegood**** and Gubleronics** for your wonderful reviews!

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 26: …Lead to Good Mornings**

"_I love you, Spencer Reid."_

_Reid's eyes sparkled with happy unshed tears. "I love you, too, Derek Morgan."_

_Several kisses later, Morgan gently pulled away. "Spencer," he whispered. Reid opened his hazel bedroom eyes. "Make love to me."_

_It didn't happen a lot, but Reid completely lost track of time. The only thing that mattered that night was Morgan and him. More 'I love you s' were shared. More sweet nothings were shared. More moans and cries of pleasure were shared. Both were pretty sure that they had never felt completely united with another human being before those minutes of pure ecstasy. _

**~oOo~**

Reid was struggling to wake up. Actually he didn't _want_ to wake up. He was having a seriously good dream. But there was the smell of coffee that was begging for his attention and he was becoming more alert.

"Coffee," he murmured.

"I'm hurt, Spencer."

Reid opened his eyes and looked down.

"It wasn't a dream!"

Morgan laughed. "No, it wasn't. So, what will it be: The coffee or me?"

He propped himself up on his elbows and glanced at the cup of coffee on the bedside table and Morgan playfully slapped him on his rear.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Morgan tackled him. Pinning him down on the bed gave him the opportunity to tickle him. He was delighted to find out that Reid was very ticklish. He figured it would come in handy some day!

"No! Stop!"

Then Morgan sucked the tip of his erection. Reid flopped down on his back with his head falling into the pillow.

"Don't stop!"

Morgan chuckled and then got to work at giving his partner some serious pleasure. He loved watching him come apart and he watched him for awhile afterwards. "Don't fall back asleep on me."

"I'm not. I'm just relaxed."

Morgan laughed. "I know you. That's why I have coffee waiting."

"Coffee," he said with glee at the reminder.

Morgan took a big swallow before Reid could reach for the cup.

"Hey! That's dangerous messing with my brew."

Morgan swooped down and gave him a long sloppy coffee kiss. "Drink up!"

He drank his first cup down right away as usual. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You look almost as good drinking your first cup in the morning as you do losing your load."

Reid blushed. "I do not."

"Get up before you tempt me to stay get back in bed." He pointed at the bathroom. "Shower. Now."

"Bossy," he complained as Morgan pulled him out of bed. "What about you?"

"I've already been running and had a shower."

"That's not what I was referring to," he said as he looked at his crotch.

"Looking at me like that isn't helping. Go, before I jump you."

Reid smirked and then looked him up and down.

"You're dangerous. I'll meet you downstairs. I should make an early appearance once in awhile."

"Oh, Derek?"

Morgan turned around.

"Don't I get a kiss good-bye?"

"You're dangerous and irresistible."

During their second kiss good-bye, Morgan felt Reid's hands cup his ass.

"Stop… it…" he drawled and took his hand away.

**~oOo~**

When Rossi woke up, he knew right away that he was alone in bed. A quick glance at his watch told him it was too early to have to get up. He saw her standing at the window gazing at nothing in particular and obviously deep in thought. She was dressed in one of his dress shirts and he loved seeing her long, shapely legs that were revealed to his eyes.

"Nice view?" he interrupted her thoughts.

"Not really," she answered.

"I would have to beg to differ. I love the view," he said with a smirk.

"You're just trying to get me back in bed."

"So, what if I am? Doesn't mean I have to lie to do it."

She sauntered back to the bed with a forced indifferent expression. As soon as she was in reach, he sat up and grabbed her pulling her down on top of him. She squealed and laughed in delight. He loved to hear her laugh. He didn't hear it enough.

"Did you know that Agent Morgan runs in the morning?"

"He doesn't look like that by accident. He would need to keep some kind of work out routine going as much as we're out of town on cases. Why are we talking about him when I'm right here keeping you warm and sated?"

"So you think I'm sated?"

"Well, you were last night. Do you need more this morning? Because I'm happy to help."

"Of course, you are," she laughed.

**~oOo~**

A half an hour later, Morgan and Reid were finally ready to leave their room.

"I used to be on time," complained Reid.

"You were used to being early. We're not late, yet. Besides, it was your idea to jump in the shower together, Pretty Boy."

"And you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"That I did. Well, except for when your dropped the soap on my big toe," he smirked.

"It was just a bar of soap. Wimp," teased Reid.

"What did you just say?"

"Wimp," he repeated while laughing.

Morgan pushed him up against the door. "Take it back."

"No."

"You're asking for it now."

"I'm confident that we have two different things in mind about what I'm asking for."

Morgan groaned. "You're dangerous."

"You've already said that twice this morning."

"Keep counting or behave."

Reid sighed. "Alright, let's go. I hate being late."

**~oOo~**

"I thought we'd be the last ones down," Rossi said with a grin as he stepped off of the elevator.

Strauss slapped him on the butt.

"Hey, watch it. Keep that up and I'll have you in a dark hallway up against a wall."

"Stop blowing hot air. It doesn't suit you." Rossi raised a brow at her come back. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

Changing topics, she asked, "Where are Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid? I would have thought they'd be on time, today, since he was up early to run."

"Maybe he takes long showers? Maybe he loses track of time when he's running in a new city? I don't know. Stop looking for trouble. He is clear headed and ready to work. And it's not like he's late all the time." The elevator rang its arrival again. "Look, they're not even late, today, and they didn't have anyone escorting them."

"I thought about it, but you distracted me." When she looked at him, she added, "That was your intention, wasn't it?"

"It's not like it was unpleasant."

"Still the player," she mumbled.

"Look at that, Pretty Boy," they heard from behind them. "I told you we wouldn't be late."

"_Pretty Boy_?" thought Strauss.

**~oOo~**

The team ate breakfast in the conference room while Garcia caught them up on what she found.

"Okay, so I expanded my search and checked credit card purchases for the individual vendors. I came up with a long list of names of people who didn't actually purchase the park entrance tickets. Then I narrowed my search even more to compare all three dates. I got nothing, _but _I did find the name of one person who visited the park on the dates of the second and third murders. His name is Josh Stewart and I'm sending his home and work addresses to your tablets now."

"Nice job, Garcia," praised Hotch.

"Why thank you, sir. There's more."

"You're my girl, Garcia!" praised Morgan.

"My love, would I ever let you down?"

"Okay, what do you have?" asked Hotch before the banter continued.

Strauss was secretly impressed how easily Hotch changed his agents' focus with minimal interruption.

"So, it turns out that Mr. Stewart is a corporate manager with shady business deals, but he's never been arrested or brought in for testimony on cases for or against his acquaintances. With more digging, I found that one of his employees is his brother who happens to be the uncle of the second murder victim."

"Now that's interesting," said Prentiss.

"It could be possible that the first case wasn't related after all," said Reid.

"The second victim could have been made to look like the first victim in hopes of keeping the LEOs from looking at relatives," reasoned JJ.

"And the third and fourth victims were to throw us off as an added counter measure," added Morgan. "My guess is that we have a team."

"Most likely a third interested party found out what had happened and insisted on the additional victims," said Rossi.

"Garcia," called Hotch. "Do you have information on the uncle?"

"Already sent his name and last known addresses to your tablets," she answered with her usual perkiness when she's accomplished something big. "Anything else I can do you for?"

"Not right now," said Hotch absently as he was already making plans in his head.

"I bid my doves' good-bye."

"Doves?" asked Strauss.

Rossi chuckled softly while the others smiled with the exception of Hotch who remained stoic and ready to roll.

"Morgan and Prentiss, I want you to go interview Josh Stewart and follow any new leads you get. Dave and Reid, I want you to find the uncle." He turned to Sanders. "Detective, would you like to come with Agent Jureau and me to interview the parents again?"

The detective gave a slight nod as indication that he would be joining them. They were moving quickly and no one even bothered to ask Strauss what she would be doing nor did they notice or question her when she followed Rossi and Reid.

"You're really sticking to me like glue on this case," Rossi whispered smugly on the way to the SUV. Reid was too focused thinking about the case to even notice anyway.

"Don't think too much of it. It means nothing."

"Right," he drawled. "It means nothing at all.

She glared at him and he chuckled. She hopped in back so the two men could discuss the case more easily. When there wasn't anything new to process, they sat back quietly for the rest of the twenty minute drive. Rossi treasured the times that Reid was quiet and Rossi never initiated conversation. Reid would be spewing facts soon enough! Rossi chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" asked Strauss.

"Nothing."

She sat quietly for a few more moments.

"Dr. Reid," Strauss said twice before gaining his attention.

He turned and raised his eyebrows with curiosity and surprise.

"I heard Agent Morgan call you _'Pretty Boy'_ earlier in the hotel lobby. What is the meaning of that?"

"A nickname can often be a form of ridicule, but is sometimes considered desirable, symbolizing a form of acceptance. It's usually a familiar or humorous but sometimes pointed or cruel name given to a person or place, as a supposedly appropriate replacement for or addition to the proper name or a name similar in origin and pronunciation from the original name."

"It is not interchangeable with a term called '_short-for'_. It can also be the familiar or truncated form of the proper name, which may sometimes be used simply for convenience (e.g. "Bobby", "Bob", "Rob", or "Bert" for the name Robert)."

"The term hypocoristic is used to refer to a nickname of affection between those in love or with a close emotional bond, compared with a term of endearment. The term diminutive name refers to nicknames that convey smallness, hence something regarded with affection or familiarity (e.g., referring to children), or contempt."

"The distinction between the two is often blurred. It is a form of endearment and amusement. As a concept, it is distinct from both pseudonym and stage name, and also from a title (for example, City of Fountains), although there may be overlap in these concepts."

When Reid finally took a deep breath, he noticed the stern look on Strauss's face and gulped visibly. "I admit that I didn't like it at first, but I've come to enjoy it as a desired form of acceptance." He pursed his lips and nodded slightly before turning to face forward again.

Strauss could see the smirk on Rossi's face in the rear view mirror. When they arrived at the uncle's home, Strauss quickly caught his arm and kept him from walking to the house.

"Do you always let him go on like that?" Strauss asked Rossi.

"No. Stopping him today wouldn't have been any fun, though. I love watching you suffer, Cara."

"Stop calling me '_dear_.'"

They noticed Reid turn around a few feet ahead of them. "Wouldn't it be wise if Chief Strauss stay in the vehicle this time?" asked Reid of Rossi without daring to look at Strauss.

"Dr. Reid, I don't find it appropriate for you to be questioning my duties on a case."

"No offense, ma'am. But you're not armed and this man is a potential suspect."

"You know he's right, Erin," Rossi said quietly. "Don't put yourself into danger out of spite."

Strauss looked at Reid. "Fine, I'll accept your judgment this time. But we'll discuss it more later."

"You always have to end a positive with a warning," Rossi commented while shaking his head.

"Don't push it, Dave, or I'll change my mind."

Two hours later, they had identified their unsubs: Josh Stewart, his brother Jonathan Stewart and his girlfriend, Amanda Moran. All were in custody and in separate interrogation rooms.

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

I feel shameful for asking

especially with the great response with the last chapter and then my writer's block,

but it's too exciting for my first romantic MoReid story.

I'm hoping to reach 300 reviews!

One chapter and an epilogue are all that's left!

**What happens next with Morgan, Reid and Strauss?**

**Strauss starts putting two and two together. What will be the verdict?**

**Popular mentions in reviews: **

**1) Emily, JJ & Garcia!** A lot of you really liked their eavesdropping and wished you were one of them. LOL! Me too!

**2) Morgan & Reid** – Sexy & Hot Morgan & Reid – A few specific lines were quoted from this chapter. Thank you **cr8zymommy, nannily**, and **Ptitenath92**.

**3) Emily teasing JJ** – I'd like to think it's true that JJ would occasionally have a dream about Hotch, just not while she's at home, of course ;)

**4) Rossi & Hotch** – Thank you for your continued positive comments on their talks :)

**What about Hotch?** Was he having phone sex when he called out Emily's name or was he pleasuring himself? My preference is that he was pleasuring himself, but since I didn't directly address it, yet, what would you prefer? Should Emily confront him on it?

**cr8zymommy** **& 68luvcarter** – Thank you for the compliment on the humor in this story!

**Sue1313 – "**_OMG! How hot can you make this story_." – Thank you for that unexpected compliment!

**Maryhell **– "_The imagery you provide is wonderful._" Thank you for such a nice compliment!

**klagana1** – "_omg that was the best one yet!"_ – Thank you so much! I couldn't stop smiling after reading that! As for the episode, 4x24 Amplification, it's still my favorite episode of the series.

_**bella-chan16**__ – "You are a God! You have now included my two favorite pairings (MoReid and Hotly)."_ - Aw! So glad you liked Hotly. Do you think Emily should confront Hotch about his fantasy?

**Ptitenath92** – "_Your smut/sex writing is so realistic I think I close my eyes and I was with them even when I should do all the imagination like with Strauss/Rossi or Hotch fantasising over Prentiss ( I love this pairing almost as I love Sperek )."_ – I never thought I would get such a good comment about writing smut. I guess I've been reading a lot of smut and it helped! LOL! - Happy to hear you liked Hotch fantasizing about Emily. Do you think Emily should confront Hotch? – Sorry about the massage scene. I did my best without being graphic about body parts. I'm paranoid about being another victim of the site's new enforcement tactics. I'd cry if my story got deleted without warning.

**MyBeatingKokoro** – Thanks again for the season 2 Tobias story idea :)

**Rayne McKenna** – Sorry you've been cringing over Rossi & Strauss. I have to say I'm surprised I haven't received more comments like that. But I can say there won't be any more bedroom scenes with them. I wish H/P had gotten together, too. I found it amusing in the final scene of the finale when Emily and Beth were both wearing green shawls with their very dark hair curled. I can't remember Emily curling her hair in years! And Hotch was so much more expressive and interesting when dancing with Emily.

**TeresaLovegood** – _"Its very well written, and you portray the characters well_." – Thank you so much for the wonderful compliments!


	27. The Verdict?

**Electricity**

**Air Conditioning**

**Internet**

**Ahhhhhhh! The comforts of home have returned!**

So sorry for the wait. I can honestly say it was much worse for me… over one hundred degrees with humidity and no air conditioning! Eek! So miserable it was hard to concentrate on writing. I hope this turned out well.

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement

**Author's Notes: **There will be quite a bit of other characters in this chapter, but it always comes back to Morgan and Reid and their relationship. If I have Morgan and Reid using their last names, it was most likely on purpose, although I did catch myself making a mistake once in this chapter.

Comment from **irishgirl9** – "_I wonder if JJ got a shock when the unsub looked like Will. Lol. Josh Stewart is the name of the actor who plays Will."_ - Hilarious! I swear I didn't realize I did that. I'm not very good with names other than my favorite TV show characters.

Thank **you cr8zymommy, irishgirl9, Sue1313, bella-chan16, Moonlight Calls, Ptitenath92, Gubleronics, nannily, Rayne McKenna, klagana1, ImmortalMissRaven, fire dragonheart **and **Anonymous (x2)** for your wonderful reviews!

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Chapter 27: The Verdict?**

_Two hours later, they had identified their unsubs: Josh Stewart, his brother Jonathan Stewart and his girlfriend, Amanda Moran. All were in custody and in separate interrogation rooms. _

**~oOo~**

The interrogations didn't take long but long enough for Hotch, Strauss and Reid to watch Prentiss, JJ, Rossi and Morgan in action respectively. Hotch watched Emily with practiced control over his facial expressions as she worked with JJ. Hotch also carefully watched the other two observers. Strauss without profiling training was an open book while Reid went back and forth between admiration and concentration.

Hotch was thinking about how at one time he had a crush on JJ. Eventually, the feelings changed to platonic ones after she had Henry and Will stuck around. He expected the same thing to happen with Emily; something would happen in her life that would force him to forget. After Doyle and relocating to France, he thought his feelings for her would fade as well. But they didn't. It turned out that absence did make the heart grow fonder. He fought those feelings of desire when she returned. He even thought about giving in to them, but she wasn't ready. Then Beth came along and she seemed like the perfect distraction. He wished he could feel the same way for Beth and then he wouldn't have to worry about breaking the fraternization rules. Of course, there was the thing going on between Rossi and Strauss that should relax the rules a bit.

Could Emily ever feel the same for him? And what about Beth? He'd allowed her into his life, more importantly, into Jack's life. He couldn't take that lightly and needs to keep his promise to Haley. He was sure glad he didn't make the slip up and shout out Emily's name when he was on the phone with Beth. It would have been embarrassing and cruel. That would never be the way he would ever want to end a relationship if he ever did decide to. Was he deciding to? He was beginning to feel as lost at how to handle his relationship with Beth as he used to with being a single parent to Jack. How should he know who's the right woman for Jack and him?

He looked over at Strauss and then Reid. They represented two very different kinds of relationships, neither of which was helping him at that moment. He believed his best friend and Strauss to be mostly in a physical relationship. That didn't describe Beth and him. He found his sexual relationship with Beth to be satisfying but not exciting. It merely defined their relationship as more than friends and training partners. He had to admit that Dave and Strauss had a spark he felt with Emily. He wanted to feel that alive again.

He looked again at Reid watching Morgan intently. They started out as colleagues and grew into a close friendship seamlessly without even realizing they were in love until many years later, at least on Morgan's part. He couldn't really say that Emily and he had that foundation since he'd kept her at arm's length. But it was closer. They did know each other longer, knew more about each other and accepted, understood and lived the same crazy life. Would she be able to fit into his life as a father like Beth had? He didn't know Beth would but gave her the chance. Shouldn't Emily have the same opportunity to show she could? If they were meant to be, wouldn't it seem as natural as Morgan and Reid appeared to be?

**~oOo~**

Reid knew he was thinking about Morgan more than he should be. He just looked so damn hot having the control in the interrogation room. He was wearing one of his form-fitting shirts that emphasized his muscles and gave glimpses of his tattoos he'd memorized while spending time with lingering touches. Morgan bent over the table and got into the unsub's face giving Reid a perfect view his backside. He decided that Morgan was going to need some stress relief later and he grinned. He caught himself quickly. He really needed to concentrate on the details of the interrogation.

Thankfully the interrogations didn't take too long before all three turned on each other. They could hand the rest over to the locals.

**~oOo~**

Rossi walked out of his interrogation first. The first thing he saw was Strauss in a deep discussion with the detective. He didn't like it when she took over like that. He walked over to Hotch.

"Shouldn't you be the one wrapping things up with him?"

Hotch looked at him in surprise. "And you're surprised by this? You've known her the longest both professionally and personally."

Rossi quietly huffed and stalked off to "monitor" the final meeting with the detective.

Morgan was the last to finish. When he didn't see Reid, he walked to the next hall over that led to the observation rooms. Reid was already walking back to join his team.

"Pretty Boy, you all right there? You're looking a little flushed."

Reid shook his head trying to look oblivious. "I'm fine," he squeaked.

Morgan grinned widely. "I think you forgot something in the observation room."

Now Reid look confused, but Morgan turned him around and led him back to where he came from. When Morgan found the room empty, he closed the door and then pushed Reid up against the wall next to it. Reid looked shocked and then he gasped when he saw the predatory look in his eyes.

"Morgan," he said using his last name in an attempt to remain in control of his emotions. "What do you think you're doing? We're working."

"We already solved the case. This is your fault anyway."

"How is this _my _fault?"

"I got you all hot and bothered when I was breaking down that unsub. You couldn't hide it."

"That doesn't…"

Morgan stopped his speech with an intense kiss. Once he heard the moan he was waiting for, he upped the game and cupped him causing Reid to moan again. Morgan pulled away, grinned at him and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Let that be a lesson for you."

Morgan walked out leaving a speechless and very turned on Reid who would now have a much bigger problem calming down.

**~oOo~**

A half an hour later, they were ready to head to the hotel and pack their bags for the trip home. But Strauss wasn't done and had a detour she wanted to make. She wanted to visit the little boutique, Renee's Rendezvous, that she had talked with Garcia about on the plane.

"Come on, Hotch," complained Morgan. "You can't seriously be considering letting her shop."

"Push over," muttered Rossi.

"I wouldn't want to spoil a good mood if I were you," Hotch said looking at Morgan. "This trip has given her the perfect opportunity to see how professionally you and Reid work together before she hears of your relationship," he defended. "But let's pack and check out first."

"He has a very good point," chirped Reid with a smile. _Paybacks are a bitch._

"I'm not complaining," Prentiss added.

Rossi and Morgan glared at them.

**~oOo~**

At the Mall, they arranged to meet for lunch at the food court and then leave for the airport from there. Strauss headed right for the boutique and Morgan and Reid started off in another direction.

"You know," Rossi began. "If I have to be here, I might as well see what she's up to. It could be interesting."

Hotch smirked and shook his head lightly at his friends antics. JJ gave Emily a knowing look wanting to give Emily private time with Hotch.

"You know what? I'm going to catch up with Morgan and Reid," JJ announced.

"You are?" Hotch asked worriedly.

"Is my company that bad?" asked Emily.

"No, I'm just surprised the two of you wouldn't shop together."

"You can always go with Rossi and see what he's up to," she teased to see how uncomfortable she could make him.

"What? No! Why would you think…"

"Relax, Hotch. I was just kidding. Maybe we could look for something for Jack?" she suggested.

Hotch took a deep breath. That was safe territory especially after the thoughts he'd been having. But the feeling of relief turned out to be temporary.

"I just happened to be in the hallway last night."

Hotch looked at her momentarily with wide eyes before turning away.

"I unintentionally heard someone call out my name in a moment of passion. It sounded a lot like you. Care to explain?"

**~oOo~**

Morgan rolled his eyes and then laughed when Reid headed for the first bookstore he saw.

"Reid, don't you have enough books?" Morgan teased.

He looked over his shoulder at Morgan and JJ. "Maybe I'm looking for books for my godson."

"You do realize," Morgan said to JJ. "That eventually you'll need to have a separate room for a library for all of the books Henry will have."

She laughed. "There are worse things… television, video games… chess."

"I heard that," called Reid.

Knowing that her son would indeed have a library one day, JJ decided to look at the books in the romance section of the store. When she returned to the children's section, she found Morgan sitting on the floor with Reid looking at picture books.

"You two are so adorable."

"We're grown men," said Reid without looking up at her. "Adorable is for babies and puppies and cute things like that."

"Like I said, the two of you are adorable… especially together," she added.

"That's better," Reid said finally looking up.

"Nice save," said Morgan.

JJ just laughed at them.

"We should go back to the sporting goods store we saw when we arrived," Reid said as they were leaving.

"You want to shop in a sports store?" JJ asked in surprise.

"It's only fair. Derek indulged me and visited his first bookstore."

Morgan slapped him on the back of the head but was unable to hold the glare he gave him. Instead, he took his nearest hand in his.

**~oOo~**

Rossi strolled into the lingerie shop to find that Strauss wasn't yet talking to her long time friend. Instead she was looking through the racks of lingerie.

"Can I help you find something you like?"

"David, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what appeal this place held. I can see the draw."

"Of course, you can."

"I like this one," he said holding up a sheer soft blue matching set.

"Put it back."

"Fine, fine, fine. You don't want my help. I'll just go wait over there. Just come get me when you're ready to try them on. You can model them for me," he said with a smirk enjoying the looks he was getting from her.

**~oOo~**

"JJ, look! They have everything here… even you're Washington Redskins," Reid said excitedly.

"I'm surprise you remembered."

He scrunched up his face. "I have an eidetic memory."

"But for sports?" she teased.

"You'd be surprised," he said with a smirk neither Morgan nor JJ understood.

"Hey, Spencer, maybe we should get you a Cubs' jersey. That way when I drag you to a game, you'll at least look like a fan."

"Culturally speaking, fans of a team are viewed as more loyal if they are wearing the correct attire."

Morgan stepped into his personal space and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Like I said… adorable," repeated JJ.

**~oOo~**

When Strauss's friend was available, she had the chance to have the quick chat she was hoping for. She was beginning to wish she had made more of an effort over the years to keep in touch. They weren't getting any younger and too many classmates had already passed away.

It wasn't long before Rossi found her again and she apprehensively introduced him to Renee. Her friend quickly embarrassed her.

"So is the gorgeous man you're here shopping for?" Renee said pointing to a couple of garments she was carrying.

"Please don't boost his ego. It's already too big."

"That's her way of bragging about being a good catch," he smirked at her annoyance.

Renee laughed. "I see what you mean, but I have a feeling he has a right to be."

"I like her," stated Rossi.

**~oOo~**

Rossi tormented her for the next few minutes after leaving the boutique.

"Keep it up and you won't be the one who gets to see…" She stopped in her tracks and looked more closely at Morgan and Reid walking out of the sporting goods store with JJ trailing behind them until they were free of the crowd.

"Are they holding hands?" asked Strauss wondering if she was seeing things correctly.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"Why? They are just two people shopping on their time off from work like hundreds of other people here today."

"They are fraternizing."

He rolled his eyes. "What does _that_ tell you?"

"It's different."

"How is it different from what we've been doing? Is it because they are in a same sex relationship?" he asked starting to get a little annoyed.

She ignored his assumption. "We've been having this off again on again relationship for years even before I was your superior and before your womanizing caused the bureau to make such rules."

Rossi laughed. "So you're justifying us by saying we're exempt from the rule because of longevity? Are you actually referring to the clause that says married people can work together if they were married before being hired?"

"Yes. No. You know what I mean."

"I like to see you flustered. It doesn't happen often."

"I think you may be the only person on Earth who can," she said with a glare. "Besides," she continued changing the topic away from her weaknesses with him. "We still act the same. All's fair in love and war."

"Love?"

"You know what I meant," she repeated herself. "It's just an expression. We're hot and cold depending on the environment and situation. We haven't changed who we are. We bicker, disagree and confront each other at work like we always have."

"What makes you think they'll be any different working together after all of these years?"

"How long have they been together like that?" she asked piercing him with her eyes expecting a straight answer.

"They've been close friends for years but only recently discovered they both felt more towards the other. It's a new relationship," he admitted.

"Does Aaron know about this?"

"Yes," he answered calmly and honestly. He'd been waiting for this discussion and was glad it happened unexpectedly so that she didn't get outrageous in the heat of the moment with Hotch, Morgan and Reid.

"Why didn't he report this to me?"

"First of all, like I said, it's new. Second, he found out right before we briefed on this case. Concentrating on a case isn't exactly the right time to discuss it especially because he knows how you like things done formally which is how he found out. Morgan called us early Monday morning to arrange a meeting with Hotch and me."

"So their intention wasn't to hide anything." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Does the rest of the team know?"

"They figured it out quickly. They're profilers."

"Even if Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid can handle both lives and keep them separate, how do we know the rest of the team will continue to work feeling as though nothing has changed?"

"They will. We're like a family. You've understood that since Emily returned."

She still looked unconvinced.

"Look, you kinda owe Morgan for what he's done for you. You said he changed your life because he was courageous enough to confront you about your drinking. You've seen him as acting unit chief. You've seen him in the field. Doubting him now is going to send the wrong message to the team and you'd destroy all the progress you've made by supporting the team instead of breaking it up."

"And Dr. Reid?"

"Dr. Reid… You weren't following me around on this case. You were following him. You found out that he's good in the field and doesn't need to be stuck in a field office using his brain like a computer."

At her look, he rolled his eyes. "How many years have I been a profiler, Erin? Am I wrong?"

"I trust your judgment, David. I'll take what you've said into consideration… as long as you don't profile me ever again."

**~oOo~**

When they met for lunch, Rossi immediately noticed Hotch's discomfort.

"What the hell happened to you in the last hour? What did I miss?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Hotch said firmly.

"I'm not worrying; I'm curious."

Hotch refused to answer.

"Why is Emily watching you like that?"

"Like what?"

Rossi snorted. "Don't act stupid, Aaron. We're both profilers. Emily can't take her eyes off of you. It's interesting."

Hotch turned to face away from the group. "It looked like you and Strauss were having a rather intense conversation. Anything promising to report?"

"She bought some lingerie I'm looking forward to seeing and her friend said I'm gorgeous to which Erin didn't deny."

"Morgan and Reid?" he redirected his friend's focus.

Rossi laughed. "She'll be talking with them tomorrow."

"And?"

"She has promised to give them three months before she makes a decision about where they stand as members on this team."

"At least that's something positive," muttered Hotch. He looked over at the two men and sighed. So many undetermined things in life were eating at him. He watched Strauss watching the two men as well. Morgan and Reid were playful as usual. When Morgan stole a fry from Reid's plate, he moved his plate away from Morgan and gave him his trademark kitten glare.

* * *

**The epilogue is next!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**Most popular:**

As always, thank you for telling me which parts you liked best :) Loved all the specific quote mentions.

**1) Reid's speech to Strauss about nicknames!** I can just picture her look when Reid stopped and finally answered her question directly. I think you'll like what Reid has to offer in the epilogue… but not to Strauss! I loved Rossi not stopping him. I can see Rossi doing that which is why I couldn't have Morgan with Reid like I originally planned. Morgan would stop him!

**2) Reid telling Strauss she should stay in the SUV** – Look Strauss… he's protective over his team and even you, not just over Morgan. ;) Yeah, and it kept her out of his way, too!

**3) Morgan & Reid:** Yeah, Reid is dangerous to Morgan even if he doesn't appear to be to anyone else. I wouldn't be able to resist either.

**4) Emily & Hotch:** I added some of Hotch's thoughts about Emily and Beth and hope it didn't seem too forced as I tried to have him look at the other relationships around him. I had a hard time figuring out how Hotch would handle Emily confronting him. In the end, I just touched on it because it would have led the chapter astray. If you are interested in Hotly stories, I do have one that was abandoned that was a Christmas story. I want to finish it this month… like a Christmas in July celebration for us fans.

**cr8zymommy **– Happy that you liked the tickling and coffee. I loved those things in your story, too. Talking about stories ending, I'm sad yours is ending, but I see you have new ones coming. Yay! Thanks for the compliment on deserving to reach 300 :)

**Gubleronics** – Aw! Thank you for the kind words and the cyber gifts! LOL

**nannily **– You chose my favorite quotes from that chapter! _"You look almost as good drinking your first cup in the morning as you do losing your load." Reid blushed. "I do not." Loved that one. ;) "He doesn't look like that by accident." Very very nice pictures in my head... _Agree! – I'm curious to know what you thought about Strauss finding out about Morgan & Reid. Realistic?

**Rayne McKenna** – I'm curious to know what you thought of her hypocrisy and her talk with Rossi.

**Anonymous **- _Awesome update, Derek and Reid are soooo hot in this story, I love to read how you are writing everybody, it all seems so realistic, I can actually see it as I am reading it. _– Thank you so much for the wonderful compliments! Reading these kinds of reviews means a lot to me.

**The epilogue is coming!** Thank you for making me feel so good about my first romantic M/R story with all your reviews and telling me how much you'll miss this one.


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **This epilogue turned out to be much longer than I anticipated. Even though it starts off with a little suspense and M/R smut, my goal was to tie up any loose ends and make it feel finished when it's done. Suspense, smut, humor and surprises… I hope it was worth the wait :)

Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I've been overwhelmed and very appreciative from the beginning. I made it to 300 reviews! Thanks so much! I have other stories I need to finish, but I want to write more MoReid stories in the future

Thank you **jenny** **crum, cr8zymommy, Palmer Blu, Sue1313**, **klagana1**, **Gubleronics**, **fire dragonheart**, **irishgirl9**, **nannily**, **yugiyamisex4eva **(Ch. 12-14) and '**Guest**'(Ch. 11) for your wonderful reviews! You are so awesome! You really know how to make a fan girl smile *u*

_****Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.****_

* * *

**The Surprise in the Jealousy**

**Epilogue**

~_3 months later_~

It had become common for Reid to leave work with Morgan and stay the night with him, but Reid had mail and clothes he needed to get from his apartment. He was definitely staying the night with Morgan because otherwise he would fret over the next day's meeting with Hotch and Strauss. He knew the team was optimistic, but Strauss could be unpredictable. And there was the matter of Morgan being offered to run the Baltimore field office as the Special Agent in Charge.

When he made it to Morgan's, he was surprised to see him in the backyard grilling hamburgers.

"When did you have time to go grocery shopping?"

"It didn't take that long. I just grabbed what I needed for tonight. Dinner and Dessert."

"That's not very good time management. Now you'll have to go back again."

"Maybe I'll just make you go," Morgan said with a wink.

"You'll eat what I buy without complaint?" he asked teasingly.

Morgan furrowed his brows. "I was just kidding, Spencer."

Reid laughed. "So, what is so special that it deserved its own special trip to the store?"

Morgan flipped the burgers onto the slightly grilled buns and then walked over to Reid and engaged him in a passionate kiss. "You. You're special," he answered when the kiss finished. "I want tonight to be carefree without any talk of tomorrow's meeting. Promise."

"I'll try," Reid answered noncommittally.

"Don't worry, Pretty Boy. I'll be keeping you too occupied to think about anything."

"I like the sound of that," Reid said with a glint in his eyes.

A few minutes later, they were enjoying burgers and potato chips. Reid loved it when Morgan grilled food. Unlike Morgan, he wasn't usually successful with it. His meat either turned out too done or not done enough when Morgan wasn't there to supervise.

"Mmm. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"You don't eat enough to keep a bird alive."

"That doesn't even make sense. Whoever thought of that expression?"

"I'm surprised you don't know."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know everything?"

"Oh hush and have some of mine!"

Reid barely had time to open his mouth. Morgan laughed at the ketchup and mayonnaise on the sides of his mouth.

"Here, let me help you with that." Morgan took the napkin from Reid's hand and proceeded to lick the sauce from him.

"Mmm. I didn't realize how hungry _**I **_am."

"If you're still hungry, why are you shoving your burger in my mouth?"

Morgan chuckled as he watched him pop a chip into his mouth. "I wasn't talking about the food, Pretty Boy."

"Just checking," he grinned.

"But I could go for dessert."

Expecting Morgan to lift him from his chair, he frowned when he headed to the refrigerator and freezer. Soon he had ice cream, strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate syrup on the counter top.

"Sundaes?" he asked in obvious disappointment.

Morgan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and he instantly understood his lover's intent.

"Here, you carry the fruit and cream and I'll…"

Reid interrupted. "First one to the bedroom eats first!"

"That was unfair," cried Morgan as he landed on the bed next to Reid. "You got a head start."

"Like it really matters," laughed Reid. "You're going to absolutely enjoy this. Now strip," he commanded as he started undressing himself.

"You're so hot when you take control, Pretty Boy."

"You're hotter so let me cool you down."

"Be careful where you put the ice cream."

"That sounds like a dare."

"Don't forget that I'll get my turn next."

Reid ran the fingers on one hand down his chest and rippled abs thinking about what he wanted to do. Then he picked up the whipped cream can and squirted it out in the indentations between abdominal muscles.

Morgan laughed. "That tickles."

Reid smiled at him wickedly. Then he dispersed a few strawberries on the whipped cream followed by drizzles of chocolate sauce.

"No ice cream?" asked Morgan.

"Oh, I just haven't gotten to that, yet. I thought I'd be nice and not let it sit on you while I dressed you up with the other ingredients."

Before Morgan had time to respond, Reid had dumped a small spoonful of vanilla ice cream into his belly button. Morgan's squeak turned into a moan as he licked it away. Then he indulged himself with some toppings and a strawberry. He repeated the process by spooning ice cream on his nipples, each time going for more toppings. With the third strawberry, he carefully grabbed it with his teeth and offered it to Morgan. When he was done eating the strawberry, Reid swiped some more cream and chocolate syrup onto his tongue and kissed Morgan allowing him to sweep his tongue into his mouth. Morgan tried to take control and pull him all the way down.

"I'm not done, Sweet Thing."

"Sweet Thing?" Morgan was amused and a bit surprised. Reid didn't use pet names.

"You're deliciously sweet. This is the best dessert I've ever had."

He drizzled a liberal amount of chocolate syrup over his erection and devoured his treat.

Prepared for what his lover was going to do, Morgan still couldn't stop from bucking his hips. "Damn, Spencer! The way you work your tongue is incredible." Quicker than usual, he came with loud shouts of satisfaction.

Reid licked the remainder of his dessert from his abdomen while Morgan came down from his high. And as soon as he recovered, Reid found himself flipped over on his back.

"My turn now," Morgan noted with lustful eyes.

"Bring it on!"

Reid moaned and purred, squealed and giggled. Morgan worked him over and over teasing him by bringing him up and letting him calm only to bring him back to the peak again.

"Derek! Please!"

"Please, what?"

"Please make me come, damn it!"

Morgan chuckled and then gave him a desperate kiss that rivaled Reid's desperation.

A couple of minutes later, "Yes! Yes! You better not stop! Yes! Yes!" Morgan finally pushed him over the edge. "Derrrrr – eeeeeck!"

An hour later, Morgan and Reid stepped out of the shower exhausted and sated. Spooned together on clean sheets, they quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

**~oOo~**

"How long have they been in there?" worried Garcia who was standing next to Emily's desk.

"About twenty minutes," answered JJ.

Rossi was in his office pretending not to be concerned about the meeting going on in the office next to his, but quick glances to the bull pen below confirmed they weren't finished, yet. The only profilers he saw were staring at Hotch's office window.

Hotch, Strauss, and he were in agreement that he shouldn't be part of the meeting. In fact, Rossi thought it best for his relationship with Strauss to cool down so it didn't look like he was intentionally interfering with the final outcome. He looked at his watch and once again took a deep breath and sighed. It had been twenty minutes. He hoped that was a good thing.

**~oOo~**

Morgan and Reid weren't surprised that Hotch and Rossi had done an extensive amount of documentation about their work habits throughout the three months in the BAU and out in the field. They specifically highlighted their most difficult case a month ago when Morgan and Reid were the only agents available when two witnesses turned out to be the unsubs. Time was a critical factor and civilians were not in danger. Knowing each others thoughts, strengths and typical courses of actions, they quickly formulated a plan with little verbal communication. They had both unsubs subdued before back-up ever arrived without anyone being injured. It was a point of pride that had been noted in their assessment.

Morgan and Reid were surprised by Strauss's role in the assessments. They assumed Hotch and Rossi were prepared for a fight and wanted enough evidence to back them up. But it was Strauss who decided early on that it was necessary to have detailed documentation in case _her_ decision came into question at a later date.

"Does that mean what I think it means?' asked Reid.

"That is one component in determining what is best for this team to be successful." She answered. Reid was able to remain calm. Morgan took a deep breath and sighed quietly. He knew the biggest part hadn't come, yet.

Hotch spoke up for his second part in the assessment.

"I had the opportunity to meet with each team member individually about the changing dynamics in Agent Morgan's and Dr. Reid's personal relationship and how it affected the team as a whole. My assessments were positive. I gave them to you on Wednesday so you would have time to look at them. Do you have any questions or concerns?" Hotch asked politely following the chain of command.

"It looks like we have the documentation to support your ability to remain working on the same team," she said to Morgan and Reid. "If at any point the relationship hits a rocky road, which all do, and it affects your work performance, I'm requiring Agent Hotchner to report it to me and we can possibly give some support before we reevaluate and make changes to the team." She let that soak in before she continued.

"I have one more thing to discuss before we're done. Have you given any thought to the SAC position in the Baltimore field office?" she asked Morgan. "As it was explained to Hotch and me by the director, it would be temporary while the current Special Agent in Charge is recovering from surgery. It's only an hour away and if he isn't able to return, you would be given the opportunity to stay."

"With all due respect, ma'am, I stepped up as acting unit chief when the team needed me and I'm honored that administrative leaders were happy with my performance. But I prefer being in the field. I'm needed in the field. We work as team and we're effective."

"Do you think you will ever have any intentions of moving up in the ranks?"

"Maybe when I'm old like Rossi," he responded with a grin to lighten the mood. It worked.

Strauss let a small smile be seen. "I don't think you should share that with him."

"Probably not," agreed Hotch.

"Would you agree to something temporary?"

"It would depend on the requirements and locations. I would prefer to stay close to Quantico and… I would like to limit it to once a year at no more than six weeks in one location."

"I can accept that."

"And I want to make sure that Hotch is okay with this."

Hotch was concerned. "Is this going to turn out like what happened to Agent Jureau? Neither one of us had control over that situation."

I doubt that the director would press the issue. Agent Jureau is one of a kind in a much smaller field of candidates. There are many qualified agents who could be moved to a field office SAC position. Of course, they would prefer the best and Agent Morgan is on that list and would require less travel than most of the candidates. But it is not a point of contention over _our_ jobs," she said to Hotch. "So, what is the decision for a temporary six weeks in Baltimore?"

Reid gave him a reassuring smile.

"When does it start?"

"Two weeks from this coming Monday."

Morgan nodded his confirmation.

So, in conclusion, Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid will remain on the team. If difficulties arise, intervention and further evaluations can be done. And Agent Morgan is open to the idea of helping run a field office once a year for up to six weeks. That's the very short version. I will type up my notes on Monday and send them to you after they are signed off by the director."

They all rose from their chairs and took turns shaking hands. Even Reid shook Strauss's hand. He'd been mentally preparing himself for it knowing it would be important.

Morgan and Reid left the office first. By that time, Rossi had gathered with Emily, JJ and Garcia in the bull pen waiting for the meeting to be over. After all, it was six o'clock on a Friday!

Neither man could remain from smiling for long. Morgan cracked first and Garcia squealed in delight. She hugged her hot stuff and then her boy wonder.

"We have to celebrate! Who's in?" Garcia asked excitedly.

Emily immediately announced, "I'm up for drinks. What about you JJ?"

"Already planned for a sitter just in case Will couldn't get the evening off. So, where are we going Derek and Spence? Your choice."

Morgan shrugged and looked at Reid. "The usual?"

"Can we choose somewhere more quiet and where nobody is going to force me to dance?" he asked timidly afraid they would reject his idea.

"No dancing?" Morgan had really hoped to get Reid on the dance floor. They'd been practicing at home.

"What about the Nationals Bar & Grill?" asked Rossi. "It will also give us dinner with our drinks… and no dancing."

Reid beamed with happiness.

'_Who could resist that face?'_ thought Morgan. "The bar and grill it is."

"That was easy. I thought we'd hear some begging," said Emily.

It was then that they noticed Strauss leaving Hotch's office with her typical poker face.

Garcia was giddy and grateful and spoke before thinking. "Chief Strauss? You're welcome to join our celebration."

Strauss looked stunned as did the rest of the team. "Thank you for the invitation, Garcia. However, I have other plans for this evening." Everyone except for Reid noticed her glance at Rossi.

"Okay, well, have fun."

"I'll let Hotch know where everyone's going," said Rossi. "Go ahead and get a table saved for us."

Rossi knocked on the door that was partially open and walked in. "The team is going to the Nationals Bar & Grill. They're leaving now to reserve a table. If you want to go, I'll wait until you're ready."

Hotch smiled slightly. "You just want to talk about the meeting, specifically how Strauss acted in the meeting," he accused him while packing his brief case to leave for the day.

"I wasn't going to, but since you offered…" he said with a smirk.

Rossi didn't see Hotch roll his eyes as he locked the door. They walked to the elevator without saying anything. Once inside, Rossi broke the silence. "That's okay. I was going to ask her myself."

Hotch was surprised. "You can wait that long?"

"About that," Rossi began. "I never actually told anyone I was going."

"And skip an important celebration," he answered incredulously.

"Stop judging. You of all people should know what it's like to be frustrated."

"Gee, thanks for bringing that up." Hotch sighed. "Fine. We'll be seeing you at the game tomorrow." He turned to look at his friend. "You are still going to the game?"

"Of course, I am."

"Good."

"But I can't say how long I'll stay if I have to sit anywhere near Reid who'll most likely talk about the physics involved in the game all day."

Hotch laughed. "I'll do what I can to minimize that."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." They left the elevator and walked in different directions to the cars.

**~oOo~**

Reid was the first one in the door that night after the bar with Morgan right behind him. A moment later, the door was closed and Morgan had Reid's back pulled snug against his chest. The surprise made him gasp, but soon he was mewling from the kisses on his neck. Morgan huskily whispered, "I think it's time we have a private celebration." He nipped at his earlobe and received a moan. He brought Reid even closer to him when he cupped him from behind keeping him still and making sure he could feel how turned on he was.

Reid moaned louder. "Love the way you make me feel." He ran his hands up and down Morgan's hips and thighs.

"It's reciprocated." He started to walk them towards the bedroom. "I especially love the way you feel hot and tight when I'm thrusting into you."

"Yes," Reid responded between moans. He turned around in Morgan's arms and walked backwards the rest of the way so he could kiss him with all the desire he was feeling.

It wasn't frantic with lust that night. It was slow, tender and especially loving. When they came together, it was with words that spoke of love. Their eyes never wandered from each other until the ecstasy was too much and they closed them and savored the moment.

They snuggled in each other's arms in the afterglow exchanging small kisses while they talked about their night.

"Garcia seemed happier tonight than I've seen in a long time."

"She's finally letting go of Kevin. I never liked the guy and always thought she deserved someone better."

"Let me guess… someone who will treat her like the goddess she is."

Morgan chuckled. "Yeah, someone like that. For now, she's playing the field."

"Did you see Hotch when Garcia was asking Emily to go man hunting with her tomorrow night after the game?"

"No, I was only watching Emily who surprised me by saying she had plans. I tried to get her to tell me who she was seeing or what she was doing. She wouldn't tell me anything. What did Hotch do?"

"He stiffened. It wasn't much, but he did it again when you were talking with her. After that, he didn't leave her side the rest of the night. They were very comfortable together. I remember thinking the same thing at the dinner cruise."

"I think a miracle happened, today. I can't see Strauss being as understanding if Hotch and Emily hook up."

"Should be interesting to watch. Maybe we'll see something at the Cubs & Nationals game tomorrow."

"I'm still shocked you came up with the idea for the team to go to a baseball team together."

"I'm full of surprises."

They exchanged a few lazy and sleepy kisses.

"Are you happy with how things turned out?" asked Morgan.

"Of course, why would you ask that?"

"You're okay with me working in Baltimore?"

"It's not like you're staying there permanently. I'm glad that you got her to agree it won't be happening often. If you had to be a far away from me on a regular basis, it would be exceedingly difficult."

"When you go on a case, we could be a few hundred miles away from each," Morgan reminded him. He was beginning to wonder how Haley, Will and any of Rossi's ex-wives handled it.

"Well, we'll have to make the most of the time we have together."

"Well…"

"Well, what?" asked Reid in anticipation.

"Well, it would be nice if you weren't splitting your time between here and your apartment. And I happen to know your lease is up in a couple of months."

"You want to make this a permanent living arrangement."

"Is it too soon?" Morgan silently worried.

Reid gave him a heart-stopping grin. "I was wondering when you were going to suggest it."

"When?" asked Morgan with elation.

"Let's decide that later. Right now I have other plans for you." Reid climbed on top of Morgan and engaged him in a hot and needy kiss. "After this, you may not need to run in the morning." Reid moaned with him when he felt Morgan buck underneath him.

The rest of their love-making that night was much more athletic and demanding than their first round.

**~oOo~**

It didn't take long for Jack and Henry to start jumping up and down and begging to ride the small ferris wheel with baseball shaped seats.

"Oh! That would be so much fun! I can take pictures!"

"Thanks, Garcia. Did you notice the line?" asked JJ.

"We have time. Jack, what does your new watch say?" asked Garcia.

"Um, I think it is 5:00."

The group hid their smiles and chuckles.

"Nice try, Kiddo." Rossi comforted. "The big and little hands are switched. So, it's almost 12:30."

"See, we have plenty of time," said Garcia proudly.

Hotch groaned.

"It's okay. Why don't the three of us," Emily said referring to JJ and Garcia. "Stay with the boys and the rest of you party poopers can go find our seats."

"Party poopers!" screeched Jack and started laughing hysterically. Henry happily joined him. Even Morgan, Reid and Rossi laughed a little.

"Men are just little boys in grown up packages," muttered JJ.

The guys left the girls with Jack and Henry and went to search for their seats. They hadn't walked very far when Reid stopped and grabbed Morgan's arm. A man abruptly ran into Morgan.

"Sorry, man," Morgan said to the stranger.

"Reid, what are you doing? Trying to get us trampled?"

"There are not nearly enough people here for that to happen."

Morgan groaned. "What are you looking at?"

"It's not what. It's who," Reid said without taking his eyes off the men he was watching.

"Is that…"

"Rob," Reid finished for him. "He just spotted us." He looked at Morgan. "Are you up for this? If you're uncomfortable, you can go on ahead with Hotch and Rossi."

"It's fine. I'm staying with you."

Rob and Reid greeted each other simultaneously with genuine smiles.

"Derek, it's nice to see you again," Rob said politely.

"I'd like you to meet, Trent." He was slightly shorter than Rob, muscular, tanned and wore his dark hair a little shaggy. Morgan couldn't help but think of Hotch's term, _'boy band_.'

Derek and Trent shook hands while Reid stood there surprised and confused.

"Trent?" he asked Rob. "But how?"

Rob and Trent smiled endearingly at each other before Rob explained. "The marriage ended when she walked out."

Trent laughed. "I'm not embarrassed to tell the blunt truth. It brought us back together."

Reid and Morgan couldn't hide their curiosity after that.

"After a year, my wife was upset she wasn't pregnant, yet. She insisted on seeing specialists. It turns out that my swimmers are in very short supply. She left because as she put it, _she needed to find a real man_."

"That's harsh," mumbled Morgan.

"A man's sperm count isn't indicative of his performance in sexual encounters."

Morgan slapped Reid on his ass. They all laughed as Reid blushed.

"So, you brought Spencer to a baseball game?" asked Rob.

"No. He brought me to a baseball game. Actually, the whole team is with us, but it was his idea."

"I'm impressed."

Reid gave Rob his kitten glare. "I can learn to like new things."

"I can see the attraction," mumbled Trent.

Rob and Morgan looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" said Trent.

To take the attention off of Trent's embarrassing assessment of him, Reid started rambling about his knowledge of baseball trivia.

"In 1961, a truck driver named Sal Durante caught Roger Maris's historic 61st homerun. The fan tried to return it to the player, but he was told to keep it or sell it. He sold it for $5,000.00. Did you know the homerun record wasn't broken for another 37 years?" Reid asked excitedly.

"Yes, I know, Reid."

It didn't faze Reid. He just continued talking.

"In 1998, a man named Phil Ozersky caught Mark McGuire's 70th homerun and sold it for $3 million."*

"Then why didn't you ask Rossi to get us seats in the outfield?"

"Do you know the odds of catching a homerun?"

"Uh oh," said Rob.

"Please tell me that was a hypothetical question," stated Morgan.

Before Reid had the chance to give any statistics, Morgan initiated the good-byes.

"It was nice to meet the both of you," said Trent.

"Likewise," agreed Reid.

"Same here," said Morgan. "But don't get your hopes up about the game. The Cubs are going to whip your asses."

Reid rolled his eyes. "You do know your team isn't doing well, this year, right?"

Morgan gave him another playful slap on his ass.

**~oOo~**

With Morgan and Reid stopping to talk with Rob and Trent, it gave Rossi time to interrogate Hotch about his love life. He knew Beth had left soon after the bank robbery and bomb blast in the capital. She started to doubt her ability to live with that level of worry long-term. Hotch was thankful that the burden of ending the relationship had been taken away from him.

Rossi knew Hotch was keeping a secret and he was determined to find out what it was, more accurately, who the mystery woman was.

"It's just us. Are you ready to tell me who she is?" asked Rossi nonchalantly as they took their seats in the third row of box seats on the first base line. It was nice to have a publisher with connections.

"There's nothing to tell right now. She's starting a new job soon in counter terrorism in DC. Making that kind of change isn't really conducive for beginning a serious relationship." _It was technically true,_ thought Hotch. _He and Emily weren't new unless you considered three months as new._ "I have Jack to think about, too." _But if Jack had his way, Emily would become a permanent person in their lives. _

_Strauss already knew Emily was leaving the BAU because she needed a change from the work she did when Doyle changed her life again. She still loved her team and didn't want to be far away. What Strauss didn't know was that there was a secondary reason; she and Hotch had started a new relationship. The team was unaware of both of Emily's life changes and that included his best friend for now._

_His team also didn't know that Emily's job change in a few weeks was one of the reasons Strauss allowed Morgan and Reid to stay with the team. They were going to need the stability while looking and hiring a new profiler. It was truly incredible in his mind the changes their section chief had made since divorcing her husband and successfully controlling her alcoholism. A couple of years earlier, she would have been thrilled to tear them apart._

"Well," drawled Rossi. "If you're not going to talk about yours, we can talk about mine."

"Do we have to?" groaned Hotch.

Rossi chuckled. "Saved by the lovebirds."

Morgan and Reid took two seats in the fourth row behind them.

"What did we miss?" asked Morgan.

"You really don't want to know," Hotch said hoping they would drop it.

"I can't get Hotch to open up about his love life," Rossi offered with a huge smile watching his friend's discomfort.

Reid innocently remarked, "I didn't know he had a love life anymore."

"Thanks, Reid," Hotch answered with annoyance.

"But I offered to talk about mine," Rossi announced teasingly.

"As long as it doesn't have to do with Strauss, I'm all ears," Morgan admitted.

"Well, there was a bookstore owner…"

"You cheated on Strauss?" asked Hotch incredulously.

"Erin and I aren't in a committed relationship," Rossi defended. "Besides…"

"I thought you were just taking a break to help us," said Reid truly surprised by Rossi's return to being what Morgan called a '_player_.' "She may not be someone I consider as a friend, but I find that I'm really disappointed."

"Relax, Spencer." Morgan bent over and kissed his forehead. "The man's been married three times. It's understandable if he thinks no one will be good enough to satisfy him for very long."

Rossi didn't take Morgan's statement personally, but he was offended that someone would think that his Erin couldn't be satisfying. You just don't talk about a lady like that.

"I'd better not ever again hear you insinuate that Erin isn't satisfying. Is that understood, kid?"

"Yeah, man. I never meant it that way, anyway." Rossi glared at him.

Hotch interrupted before Rossi thought about throwing a punch at Morgan. "We're sorry for misunderstanding. If you want to bang bookstore owners, fans, or random people in bars, go for it. I won't judge you."

"Not that it's any of your business, I was just going to embellish a tale of the last bookstore owner who tried and failed to seduce me into her bed. It was actually quite comical. But now you'll just have to wonder."

"Way to go, Derek. That could've been quite humorous," said Reid in actual disappointment.

"In the very least, it would have been better than imagining Dave and Strauss doing it in every possible position to make up for the last few weeks," muttered Hotch.

"That's where you were last night?" asked Reid.

**~oOo~**

Emily and Jack sat in the third row with Hotch and Rossi while Henry, JJ and Garcia sat behind them in the 4th row with Reid and Morgan. Whenever the boys asked questions, Reid would proudly try and answer them. Usually his textbook answers would cause the boys to get confused and the team took turns explaining what was going on. So eventually, Reid went back to rambling about random baseball facts.

"Do you know of the only woman in major league baseball ever to make a hit?" Reid asked no one in particular.

"Um, Reid, there has never been a woman baseball player in this league." Morgan looked at him oddly. Reid never got facts wrong.

"That's true."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"On July 31, 1935, the Cincinnati Reds oversold tickets for their night game. To avoid a potential riot, they allowed 8,000 extra fans in to stand along the foul lines. The players had to get through the crowd to get to the field. When Reds player, Babe Herman, was trying to get to the field to bat in the eighth inning, a night club singer named Kitty Burke grabbed the bat from him and told her friends not to let go of him because she was going to take his turn at bat."

"And you're going to try and tell me she did? You know, JJ might have fooled me with the summer camp story, but you can't play me like that, Pretty Boy."

"I'm not! I swear! She went to bat against the Cardinals' Paul "Daffy" Dean. He lobbed the ball to her and she made a slow hit towards first base. Dean scooped it up and tagged her out. The crowd booed which was ridiculously unnecessary because it didn't count.* Why would they even consider it?"

"Maybe they didn't like the interruption in the game."

Reid shrugged. "Maybe they should have thought about the historical factor of it."

"Sure."

"Well, I would have."

"That's because you're Dr. Spencer Reid."

He looked partly mystified and partly annoyed. "Who else would I be?"

Morgan laughed heartily before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Bob Watson scored major-league baseball's one millionth run. It happened on May 4, 1975, while he was playing for the Houston Astros. As a prize, he was given 1 million of something. You wanna guess what it was?"

"No," said the peanut gallery.

"You're no fun."

"That's not what you were saying last night," said Morgan.

Reid gave a sultry grin. "Make three guesses and I'll make sure more fun happens tonight."

"Ear muffs, boys," called Morgan. Then he looked at Reid. "You're bribing me for sex?"

"I would call it more of an incentive."

Morgan laughed as he shook his head at his amusing lover.

"Jack, Henry, would you like to make three guesses about the one million things the baseball player won?" asked Reid hopefully.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"Okay, what's your first guess?"

Jack whispered in Henry's ear and Henry bobbed his head up and down.

"We guess pennies," Jack said as he held up the penny he'd found on the ground waiting for his ride on the ferris wheel.

"That's not it. Try again."

"What do you think, Henry?" asked Jack.

"Fire engines!"

Jack laughed. "No, they are too big. A million is really, really, really a lot," he explained with his arms open wide. "Pick something small."

"Ladybugs!" squealed Henry and the whole group laughed.

"I'll give you a hint," said Reid. "It's a snack food."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Candy bars!"

"I agree that's a tasty snack, but it was one million Tootsie Rolls."*

"How do you know that?" asked Morgan.

"I have an eidetic memory."

"I know that. But what have you been reading?"

"You've never read books with random facts?"

"No. Didn't know there was such a thing."

"Well then, you're missing out."

"I don't think so."

"I agree with your young man," said an elderly man behind them. "I read that same thing in _Uncle John's Unstoppable Bathroom Reader_."*

**~oOo~**

After another few stories, Hotch said to Rossi, "And you thought he'd be talking about physics."

"I've been trying hard not to, but I could," he answered excitedly.

Every profiler yelled '_no_' which caused heads to turn.

"I'd rather deal with the random facts… in moderation," said Rossi with a grimace.

"I'm rather enjoying the show myself," said the same elderly man behind them.

**~oOo~**

The rookie, Anthony Rizzo, came up to bat in the ninth inning.

"Rizzo came up from the minor leagues on June 9th. Since then, Morgan's team has been doing much better. There's real hope for the second half of the season," Reid informed them. "His batting average is .354. He already has 4 doubles, 4 homeruns and 9 runs batted in."

"You know baseball stats, too?" asked Emily.

"I know the whole roster."

"Are these stats ever going through your mind when you're trying to hold back?" whispered Morgan a little too loudly.

"TMI from the back row," called Hotch.

"What's TMI?" asked Reid.

**~oOo~**

It was a warm day and they were all exhausted when the game finally ended at the end of the tenth inning with the Nationals winning.

"Sorry your team didn't win," said Rossi.

"But it was close," said Reid. "Like I said, they have a real chance of improving."

"We should have more family activities," Garcia said suddenly sounding alert and bubbly again.

"We're glad to hear that!" said Morgan with a grin. He put his arm around Reid. "We have a great idea for the next one. We can have a barbecue at our house."

"Your house?" asked Emily for confirmation. "As in the two of you together in one house?"

"You got it! We can have a barbecue right after we get all of Reid's things boxed and moved in."

The whole team groaned with thought of it.

"Can you imagine how many books we'll have to pack?" asked JJ.

"Can you imagine how many boxes of books we'll have to carry?" asked Rossi.

**~oOo~**

"It was a good day," sighed Reid later that evening snuggled up with Morgan on the couch watching the sports update for the day. He yawned and snuggled in some more letting his eyelids droop.

"It was a great day," said Morgan giving him a kiss on top of his head. He leaned over a bit and saw Reid's eyes closed.

"You're going to miss the rest of the sports report."

"That's okay. They already talked about the Cubs & Nationals game and I admit that's all I know about baseball," he said sleepily.

Morgan chuckled. "And all those random facts."

"Those, too. If you don't mind, I think I'll go back to learning about more interesting topics."

He laughed heartily. "I don't mind."

"You really don't?" Reid asked seriously.

"That you poured all the baseball information into your brain just for me makes me feel special."

"You are special, Derek."

"So, are you, Spencer." He said as he ran his fingers through Reid's soft hair. "How about we spend time on a special topic we both enjoy?" Morgan asked seductively.

"I don't think I'm sleepy anymore." Reid's eyes grew dark with lust and desire. "I think I'm ready for at least a couple of homeruns. What about you?"

Morgan growled. "I'll always be hard and ready for you, Pretty Boy."

"Likewise," he sighed before receiving a passionate kiss that continued all the way to the bedroom. _As long as you're with me, Derek Morgan, you'll never have anyone to be jealous about again._

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING, ALERTING AND FAVORITING! **

If you haven't reviewed yet,

please take a minute and let me know what you thought of this story!

If you've been a regular reviewer,

what did you think of the epilogue? 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 stars?

**A/N:** Baseball facts were taken from _Uncle John's Unstoppable Bathroom Reader_ (the 16th edition).* If you've never read one these, you're really missing out! LOL!

**cr8zymommy **– I was concerned I spent too much time on Hotch's thoughts so I was thrilled to read your review praising it! I especially loved reading your review on Rossi and Strauss's conversation. Thank you so much!

**Palmer Blu** – Thank you so much for your generous praise! Loved hearing that you liked having all of the characters incorporated in the story.

**Sue1313 **– I like imagining Rossi being able to get Strauss to show a softer side. :)

**klagana1 **– I agree that his kitten glare is adorable. I just had to find a fun way to work it into the epilogue, too!

**Gubleronics **– You are so sweet and generous with your praise. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**jenny crum, irishgirl9 **and **fire dragonheart** - Thank you for reading and for reviewing so many chapters.

**nannily** – Loved hearing that you thought Strauss finding out about Reid and Morgan was realistic. I hope you found out enough about H/P in the epilogue.

**yugiyamisex4eva** – Thanks for the reviews for chapters 12-14. I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story.


End file.
